YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE
by SfoCrazy
Summary: Vernon got carried away and there is only a spirit of Harry Potter and a magic that refuses to die. A magical spirit that is lost to its own devices and morals. A entity with the background memories of Tom Riddle. Rated M for language altleast. Not book compliant as this is an idea I am still working on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is defiantly Mature so be pre-warned this time there is only a spirit of Harry Potter and a magical core that refuses to die. A spirit that is lost to its own devices and morals with the background memories of Tom Riddle. With 690,000 HP stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. I am having fun and it's addicting, so on with my attempt at writing so let me get out my crayons and get started. You get it as I write it and it's as fast as I can put the words down on the screen.

If you look past my grammar etc, you may find a story, then maybe not. This will contain lot of character bashing, character death and not book compliant.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

Note: I must apologize if you read on as the first couple of chapters are liable to be on the slow side, like who doesn't know what happened basically to Harry Potter. You have I'm sure been to the cupboard under the stairs a few times as a reader. I will try to make the twists and turns different.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 1—The beginning and the end.

Vernon swung his meaty fist at the nine year old Harry Potter aka 'The Freak'. The blow sent the boy hurtling backwards into the wall. That was of no real consequences as the blow had snapped his neck and the impact with the wall also broke his spine. Harry Potter was now dead and yet starting an earthly journey.

Vernon Dursley was not a person to panic. He left for the garage for something to put the body in and missed Tom Riddle's wrath sliding out of Harry's scar leaving in search of the rest of his soul. Wrapping the body in an old rug Vernon threw it in the boot of his car and headed to the local dump where he buried it under the rest of the garbage and headed home for supper.

In the great scheme of things plans were made and prophesies given but the rising spirit at the local dump was never noticed in life but even in death the entity remained unnoticed. This entity was unique in the universe as its magic would not release the spirit. One could say that Harry James Potter was lost and unknown in all the planes of existence yet he now sat on a pile of trash over his body. Many plans and plots had been made over Harry which of course was none of Harry's business so Harry magic only worried about what it knew of the here and now which added up to nothing but survival.

All of this was quite simple, back before Harry's memory started as a baby one small and inconsequential action to keep his loving aunt and uncle happy was the binding of Harry's magic. When the parents binding was not enough to stop accidental magic from happening additional bindings were put on baby Harry's magic when he went to his Aunts to live. A singular binding at low power was allowed, stronger and additional ones were illegally applied by Albus Dumbledore. For eight years Harry's magic could not expand in power which was not normal in a growing magical child. Because of these bindings Harry's magic had few choices, it could die, explode or do something unheard of in its bound state, Harry's decided to become concentrated and form an emergency bubble within Harry. This was the turning point in that Harry's magic had decided its own future.

With these oddities of circumstances Harry's rise was not of a ghost or a spirit but as a magical entity, not dead but as an spirit entity lacking a physical body. Had Harry been taught anything of love, religion or magic he could have made a decision or an intent or wish and moved on but Harry was confused and had been trained not to ask questions or think. Harry's magic took over because in all that lives comes the burning desire to survive. The magic had no other purpose than to survive, but it needed more therefore it took Harry's essence. Harry Potter of course knew nothing of what was happening; all Harry knew was he was here but without a visible body.

Normally it is though that there is a magical core and it is like a bubble inside of a magical's body to be drawn on as necessary for doing magic. It is thought that the soul is similarly and attached to the area of the heart. While arguments could be made that there was such things inside Harry in the end they would be mistaken. The essence of Harry Potter was now integrated in to the entity, the bubble inside him was just installed and was little more like an extra storage depot that the magical body could not hold, an emergency back-up as it were. The truth was that the soul is integrated into the entire physical body and when Harry died his soul left and was replaced by concentrated magic.

The blocks had ruptured at Harry's death, the entity or what is now Harry Potter started to absorb magic that surrounded itself, Harry's moving on to the next Great Adventure was now academic. This entity was now anchored here where survival was possible and that included all that was or is at that time called Harry Potter.

Harry was never given many pleasures of the physical form like eating and had lived off his magic more than any food provided at the Dursley's. Harry Potter needed sustenance so magic reacted and grew stronger and absorbed more magic from the surrounding area, concentrating it for use now and for survival. This became a cycle which caused a more solid visible body to come into existence. Within hours had anyone been looking at the garbage dump they would have seen a child's shape flickering into being and then fading as if it was never there, Harry Potter and the emergency bubble within him was still woefully low.

What am I doing here? Vernon is going to be really mad if he finds me out of my cupboard. I need to get back to Privet drive. These were my thoughts as beatings would soon follow if I was not where I belonged.

/Scene Break/

Harry's invisible self appeared in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry fell asleep content that he had avoided any more trouble with Vernon. His body however continued to absorb magic but it had learned only one way to store magic and that was to compact or concentrated the magic. Soon this concentrated magic increased and caused a physical form to appear, that of a physical Harry Potter.

A normal spirit would remain invisible and do its thing from roaming the earth to haunting a broom cupboard under the stairs; Harry's magic had changed all that. When Harry's body was full with concentrated magic he became visible or better said he had a physical body. If he drained the magic off a little bit from his physical body to his reserve he became an invisible spirit. Life was bound to get interesting around this odd being.

/Scene Break/

My sleep was interrupted by nightmares. Nightmares were something I had lived with for years but these were different, these were not of Vernon beating me. It was as if a door in my brain had been opened and stupid me walked inside to see what was there. I found memories from magical spells, curses and me killing people. Each memory, when I opened it seemed to seep into the floor of my brain and I felt that it was something that I had always known. I found a castle called Hogwarts and a place called Olivander's wand shop where a phoenix and holly wand was obtained. The next memory was encircled with a black ribbon tying it together. It contained the horrible killing of people so I took all those with black ribbons and locked them in a trunk that I had found and I swore never to open that trunk ever again.

/Scene Break/

While Harry's magic was absorbing any and all magic in the area Harry' mind had found that part of his brain where Lord Voldemort had once resided. The residual knowledge of spells, curses and magic were now being assimilated into Harry's consciousness and knowledge banks. These memories were causing the nightmares and a deeper connection to magic which he found he knew more about and its application. Unfortunately Harry was still nine years old and still had to learn how things worked and how society operated, practical application was lacking in the nine year old. All Harry knew of the physical world was how Tom Riddle had grown up and how he had been abused like Harry and the manipulation by Albus Dumbledore. The killings done by Tom was upsetting to Harry's limited ideas of life and living.

Harry did not have the fun of watching his physical body appear and disappear in the cupboard nor the moans he made when he was in his physical form due to the nightmares. Vernon Dursley did hear those moans that next morning.

/Scene Break/

Vernon clomped down the stairs and as he passed the cupboard he heard a moan. Not believing in magic or supernatural things the flung open the door to find Harry sound asleep.

"What are you doing back here you Freak, I though I got rid of you yesterday? Crawled back here to die did you?" Logical thinking was not part of Vernon's make-up.

Not thinking he reached in to grab the now awakening Harry Potter. Vernon grabbed empty air as Harry had faded again. This caused Vernon to leap backwards in fear and realization that the Freak was actually dead, being an overstuffed hippopotamus he fell on his fat ass. Harry faded back into the physical world causing Vernon to scream and slam the cupboard door and throw the locks. All that could be heard was a giggling from a nine year old through the slats in the door. Soon a thick sheet of plywood covered what use to be the door of the cupboard under the stairs at #4 Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley was not known for being a rational thinker.

/Scene Break/

This is boring sitting here in the dark being dead. Let's see what I can do about all this stuff I found in my head, 'Lumos' why didn't that work? I need to go to where Vernon dumped my body and figure this out at least there it is light.

/Scene Break/

Harry had a bit of time so he sorted the information. One big finding was he could only do the things called magic when he was visible and that fact was found by accident. While becoming visible was not difficult nor did it take much energy, what it took was learning how to remaining in this solid form.

Harry's tenth birthday passed in front of a conjured mirror as dancing blue-bell light lit his cupboard. He had perfected his remaining in a solid form and was for the first time trying a few simple spells like the mirror and lights. This was also the first time that magic had been done in the cupboard under the stairs at Privet Drive.

/Scene Break/

Even though the plywood was covering the door the sudden starting of muffled yelling was interfering with my concentration on staying physical and doing my next spell, "Ow" that hurts. It appears that magic can hurt me in my physical form. Funny no blood and it healed immediately. More noise, leave it to Vernon to ruin my practicing magic, I guess I will go to my body and play there.

They are all trying to ruin my day, what are all these machines doing here digging up the dump? I wonder why all those men are jumping off their machines and running away? "OH" Riddle's memories talk about ghosts and how muggle's fear them, I best never fade in and out in front of anyone or I could have troubles.

I give up trying to do spells, but I need to go somewhere, Diagon Alley is supposed to be interesting according to my memories. Oh yes! An ice cream parlor, yes, I want some ice cream.

/Scene Break/

The owl from Matilda Hopkirk was run off by an irate Vernon, Albus Dumbledore's silver monitor monitoring magic at Privet Drive was screaming. Matilda being a children hater notified Cornelius Fudge, the Prime Minister of Magic, that Harry Potters magical signature had shown up and Potter was using underage magic, the Minister in turn ordered Aurors to Privet Drive.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Asked Albus 'too many names' Dumbledore.

"Stay out of this Albus you have hidden Harry Potter for too long we are here to put him under Ministry control."

"Cornelius might we find the lad before we decide anything, he is only ten years old and not in possession of a wand."

"Well Dursley, where is Potter? Fudge demanded.

"Get out you Freaks there is no Potter here and I demand you leave immediately."

"Aurors, search the place and put this lout under arrest for interfering with a Ministry investigation." Fudge was gifted with a right hook to the nose before the Aurors could reach a fuming Vernon Dursley.

Being the intelligent leaders of the Magical world the thick plywood was not removed to see what was on the other side. They did a "Homus Revilius' and when Harry was not found they hauled the Dursley family off for questioning. Fudge was helped to St. Mungo.

/Scene Break/

They are indeed trying to ruin my day; you need money to get ice cream. I search my memories and there are Galleons as money but it's with all the Goblins in Gringotts. That guy Riddle that left all those memories didn't have money in Gringotts but I might, no harm in asking.

Dam! I best review all those memories he left, except those in the trunk, there is things I should know. These little things called Goblins are about nasty looking. "Excuse me but could you tell me if I have any money in this bank?"

"Key please"

"I don't have a key; I just want to know if I have any money in this bank.

"Cut your finger and put it on this parchment, your blood will tell me if you have a vault, hurry up you are wasting my time."

I was about to say that I don't have any blood but I put my finger on the parchment and I could tell it was not the blood but the magic in the blood that this test was about. I pushed a little magic into the finger and the parchment did its thing.

"Here is your key to your trust vault, you will not be able to access your two family vaults until you turn seventeen, do you wish to visit your trust vault or do you wish to waste more of my time?."

"Yes please, oh what are the vault numbers of my family vaults?"

"Vaults five and twelve, follow Griphook, he will take you to your trust vault."

"Thank you, you have been quite kind and of great assistance." I figured anything that grumpy would be insulted by my last comment.

The ride was the best ride I have ever had, even if it was my first. I found a bag in the vault and filled it with Galleons and tipped Griphook with a couple of Galleons and left the bank. I headed to the ice cream parlor and ate and ate; there was a good side to being solid in the physical world.

As I gorged myself with ice cream I started reviewing those memories, especially about Diagon Alley. Seemed the poor slob Riddle was poor and was on a budget but some things he drooled over and one was a trunk that would fit my purposes. The trunk was shrinkable and the insides were expanded so I bought one. Tell me I can't have access to my family vaults. I had a family and I was not going to miss seeing anything about them.

I 'faded' into vault twelve and found more Galleons and a lot of old junk. There were things that caught my eye like a jeweled encrusted sword but at my age I couldn't lift the stupid thing no less use it. That made me think that I had automatically made my physical body like the nine year old that I was when Vernon off'ed me, could I change what I looked like now?

Vault five was my kind of vault. There was tons of Galleons but also a lot of books. The Dursely's made sure I never had anything and heaven help me if I did better that Dudley in school. I had found a way not to be bored in my cupboard.

/Scene Break/

It didn't take long to realize that Vernon had killed Harry Potter and was sent to muggle prison for life. Petunia Dursley was found guilty of child abuse and sentenced to a year in muggle prison. Dudley Dursley was mind wiped and sent to an orphanage.

Harry Potter was enjoying his books in his cupboard under the stairs. Harry made sure he alway took his trunk and all his books when he left to make sure Vernon never got anything from him ever again. He found that these were Potter books and gave him a larger understanding of some of the memories he had processed. Never having venturing past the plywood cover on his door Harry never realized that the house at Privet Drive was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Found

.

"What do you mean we can't have the Potter vaults? The last heir to the Potter line was murdered leaving the vaults to the ministry." Cornelius Fudge was upset with the Goblins; there was a fortune in Galleons just waiting to be confiscated.

"The Goblin nation does not take kindly to those who make fraudulent claims to vaults and the gold within, Harry Potter was here to make a withdrawal just recently. Even if the customer was not Harry Potter he was the heir to the vaults as our magic has certified. Leave us Minister we have no time for your games."

/Scene Break/

Professor McGonagall was depressed as she entered Diagon Alley. She had warned Albus that those Muggles were the worst sort and he still left the poor child with them and now he was dead. Then Albus had some how convinced her not to check on the child for security reasons, assuring her that Figg was there to insure his safety and now Harry Potter was dead. Now Albus was plotting some game and having all the teachers put magical traps on the third floor for the next year's students. Albus must have been getting senile and everyone has missed his mental decline.

All she had to do was ensure that sufficient books were available at the book store for the new professor Quirrel. She was shocked when James Potter, no a miniature of James Potter exited the book store.

"Young man what is your name?

"Harry Potter Miss."

"Don't you know that you are supposed to be dead?

"Yes Miss I know, the last time Vernon hit me I died."

"We will not have any of that do you hear me? Come with me this instant."

"Yes Miss."

"You were hit by your Uncle?"

"Yes Miss."

"Didn't anyone ever visit you and ask how you were doing?"

"No Miss."

Any Scotsman in the area would have plugged his ears at the string of Gallic curse words that were echoing off the walls in Diagon Alley.

/Scene Break/

"Severus we have a problem with the death of Harry Potter." Albus Dumbledore exclaimed.

"How so Headmaster? I find it refreshing that there are no more Potters polluting our world." Snape sneered.

"The prophesy you dolt, this was not supposed to happen. We must now ensure that Neville Longbottom is involved further into this or all is lost. Prepare for Mr. Longbottom to take the place of Harry Potter in tackling the stone. We must find out if he has the backbone to do what must be done."

Snape just growled, shook his head and said, "As you wish Headmaster."

/Scene Break/

I am not going to let this continue or happen again was the thoughts of Professor McGonagall. She was not sure how she was going to do this but she was determined to help the child of one of her most favorite students. Lily Potter deserved more than what had happened to her and so did her son. Albus was planning something that involved Harry and Minerva McGonagall was going to help Harry Potter now that everyone thought he was dead.

After a meal at the Leaky Cauldron and a chat with Harry she had a plan and Harry liked what she proposed.

"I'm sorry to ask you Harry but what happened to your scar?"

"It just disappeared Miss just like my glasses."

"Now Harry if your going to live with me you must remain in our quarters and not leave."

"Yes Miss."

"If anyone asks you are my godson and your name is Harry McGonagall."

"Yes Miss."

"Now we are doing all this to make sure you are safe and don't go back to people like the Dursley's. I want you to live with me so I can train you and you will have access to a great library in Hogwarts."

"Yes Miss" I was pulling up memories of Hogwarts and the library and all the books I could read. Yes this was great.

What Professor McGonagall did not know was just how much help she would provide in a completely different way than she imagined. She knew when Harry went to school he would probably be recognized sooner or later. In the mean time she was going to make sure Harry got the training and the love he had missed over the last ten years.

/Scene Break/

I find Minerva stern but trying to help me. She has no idea that my staying hidden in her quarters until its time to go to school is only affecting my physical self. Well most of the time. My spirit self attended a lot of the classes and private meeting in the school. I finally got brave and talked to some of the students in my physical form. I was learning a lot about people and life. Her spare room in her quarters is much nicer than my cupboard and the house elves are funny but the elves do a great job cooking for me. I have memories of all of the teachers and Hogwarts and I am especially interested in Albus Dumbledore. Minerva unintentionally gives me insight into many things like the third floor games, who directed my parents to hide and where. One thing she referred to was a prophesy which I followed up on.

By now this ten-year old was mentally ahead of many if not all in the magical world. I had years of memories, books from my families vault and was being filled in by Minerva when I had questions. Her training helped me from being bored, nothing like changing a chair into a tiger to play with. I am still ten going on eleven but mentally I am now heading to thirty. I also love to listen in on everyone's conversations in my spirit form. With all this it was clear that there were plots upon plots and schemes intertwined with plans. The children had plans of how to get out of homework and classes. Plots were formed in Slytherin house how to get those dirty Gryffindor. I realized that as soon as I arrived at Hogwarts as a student all of this was mine to enjoy. I smiled to myself as I though how I was going to mess up all their plans. How could anything Dumbledore planned be applied to me, you could only die once.

I absorbed many of the memories from Tom and absorbed the Potter books all I had to do now was upgrade my body to an eleven year old and maybe a bit more, there were plenty of examples from all the students there at Hogwarts how I should look. First however there was a prophesy to be dealt with.

Minerva was becoming like a mother to me as she was really nice under that stern façade. She also gave me information that could not be easily gained from other sources even if she didn't realize it. I knew of things from Peeves at Hogwarts to the Order of the Phoenix involvement in the first war. Peeves was a happy memory as I terrified him on one occasion. He had been doing his stupid rhyming and throwing things at me. Of course most of this was in my physical form and it hurt or made a mess. One day I had enough and then he threw the open inkwell at me I went to my spirit form and the inkwell passed harmlessly through me. I don't really know whether i was in-between forms or it was just a fluke but Peeves charged forward to see why the inkwell passed through. I punched him in the nose which sent him screaming down the corridors. He is also a type of ghost and the punch should have not have landed. Other things I learned from Minerva was that Sirius Black was my godfather and being in Azkaban for helping Voldemort kill my parents. That made me look in the trunk with all the black ribbons for my parents death and I did not like what I found. Some jerk named Pettigrew was the trader.

As a spirit I disobeyed Minerva and left her quarters to explore where I could and to see how my memories could guide me. I of course got caught doing things that she got upset over. One time I saw a cat and summoned it to me, Minerva was not happy flying though the air in her cat form. She did believe it was time for me to get a wand as I apparently was powerful enough to use one. Another time she caught me down in the kitchens playing with the elves. Some of my spirit trips were very informative. One was the chamber under the school. I had found it one day when I was chasing Myrtle. Poor Basel had been locked in there for a long time. I cleared the collapsing exit and Basel made for the forest swearing never to return.

/Scene Break/

"Severus what have you found about Longbottom?

"Albus you have a squib on your hands. I have never seen anyone who was lacking in magical abilities more than Neville Longbottom."

"Surely you jest, the prophesy clearly indicates that it was him or Harry Potter and with Potter dead it must mean it is Longbottom. The prophesy says only Voldemort can kill or be killed by the one he marked."

"I wish Potter was dead but from what I gather from the Ministry that Potter is very much alive."

"That would be excellent news for sure. We will know come September as he must enroll in a school somewhere and I'm sure it will be here if he is still alive. I think I will check with Minerva over the letters and if one is out for Harry. Until then we only have Longbottom and the prophesy to work with. When I see him in person I will believe he is alive and insure he is enroled in Hogwarts."

"Must we endure another Potter here at Hogwarts." Snape moaned.

/Scene Break/

I left and faded to the Ministry of Magic and the Department of Mysteries, I needed to hear this fabled prophesy.

After listening to it I was royally pissed and destroyed the prophesy. How many had suffered over that stupid little prediction which was probably garbage. My memories indicated that Voldemort would indeed believe such tosh so I left him a new prophesy and headed back to where Minerva expected me to be.

/Scene Break/

I almost laughed when Minerva said I needed a wand or a stick to wave around and to say hocus pocus? Well if I must…so I dutifully went to Olivander's wand shop with her. Up front I must say I am not spoiled even after a year with Minerva. However, facts are facts and while I don't need a wand to do magic a wand is expected. The spooky old git was trying to do mind games right from the start but that did work. After trying most of the wands in the shop he drug out a wand that he knew would fit me. While I made small problems with the other wands he finally tried the one he really wanted me to try as his big finale.

I gave it a three year old temper tantrum. It was a wand of holly and phoenix feather which I made explode when I waved it in the air. That gave him a shock and he said, "Albus said that wand was a guaranteed fit for the-boy-who-lived, he even provided the Phoenix feather.

Minerva became upset with Dumbledore for some reason and told me that wand selection was put off until a wand crafter could be found. I finally ended up with a wand later which was a stick I picked up in the forest and polished up to look like a real wand. That was one of a few time Minerva did some serious talking about me leaving by myself to get the wand. The other was to the Headmaster over some of the Headmaster's questioning.

McGonagall's Flashback:

"Minerva, how good of you to join us on such notice."

"Yes you did ask for me to see you immediately, what can I do for you."

"I have heard of a strange young lad here at Hogwarts who apparently is not a student. He is quite interested in many things; would you know anything about the young lad?"

"Why would you be interested in a rumor over a young lad?"

"We know you are keeping the boy in your quarters as I have seen him entering just yesterday." Snape sneered.

"Oh my godson, yes, he is staying with me and will be starting school here this September."

"This is no kindergarten for lost children especially during summer break. Get rid of the brat." Snape snarled.

"You know that this is frowned upon Minerva and I must ask you to have him leave." Dumbledore replied.

"Very well Albus. I will be leaving with my god child but that will leave you to do all your own work Albus, as I shall not be here. You of course can draft Snape to do this work of course which will be on your desk…except the letters to the students which need to be done and sent out by owl."

"Yes, I believe we can make an exception in your case Minerva. Please do keep him from underfoot during the break." Dumbledore's eye twinkle intensified. "I didn't realize that you had any such ties."

"No Albus I do believe you are way to busy to notice a lot of things. Good day."

/Scene Break/

Minerva and I got along really well and she seemed happy that I was there. She talked of me going to school and staying with her in her quarters during school breaks and the two of us taking trips over the summer. She was my incentive to stay at Hogwarts.

"So we can take some trips to the sea and maybe a trip to the continent."

"That would be great; I have never been to the ocean or even a swimming pool."

"Well we will take care of that during your breaks. You understand that while you are in school you will have to live in the dormitory."

"Yes Miss but I can stay in my room here during the breaks?"

"Yes Harry dear, you have your personal room and can stay here during the breaks."

/Scene Break/

All of this was a big mistake. I was bored from the time I stepped on the train. After being a punching bag who lived in a cupboard and was use to being alone I did not take to several people trying to make friends with me. With their persistence I faded to Hogwarts and chatted with the ghosts until the sorting started. The sorting hat was yelling Slytherin before it touched my head; Riddle's evil must still broadcasted some serious bad vibes which I though was hilarious.

I stopped laughing when I got in the Slytherin common room, "Listen up you first years, my father is going to make your families lives hell if you don't do what I say."

Well all I could do was laugh, his two mini Trolls were intimidating but Draco Malfoy was a laugh. I had survived Dudley Dursley and Vernon for many years so Draco was nothing. I laughed in his face which sent the Trolls at me. Two stunners and a pox hex later the Trolls were snoozing on the floor and Draco was running to the hospital wing. I decided to increase my physical size in the very near future. That's when I officially met Snape.

"What is the meaning of this? Who did this?" Most of the room pointed to me.

"Not even two minutes in Slytherin and causing trouble McGonagall."

Snape made a big mistake about that time. He grabbed me like Vernon did and received a special delivery from my condensed magic; a very strong 'Depulso' erupted. Snape found himself slamming into the far wall of the Slytherin common room.

/Scene Break/

Professor McGonagall was discussing school matters with the Headmaster when Snape came charging into Dumbledore's office. "I demand that McGonagall be expelled for attacking a teacher."

"And what did an eleven year old do to a big bad teacher or are you referring to me?" McGonagall asked.

"This is not a joking matter the entire student body of Slytherin house saw this and if you won't do something Albus than I will." Snape stormed.

"Minerva please fetch Mr. McGonagall so we may hear his side of the story."

A few minutes later:

"Harry what did you do?"

"Nothing Miss, Malfoy and his two goons attacked me so I stunned his goons and hexed Malfoy. Then Snape grabbed me, honest I didn't do anything but my magic zapped him."

"Listen Harry this is important, tell your story but don't offer anything and don't get mad. There are a lot of things going on and I may have to bring them up. Don't offer any explications how you did anything. If you must a simple 'Yes that is correct' or 'No I believe that to be false' will suffice. Can you do that Harry?"

"Yes Miss."

Back in the Headmasters office:

"Ah Harry I have been wanting to meet with you as your parent were very good friends of mine." It appeared that the Headmaster had recognized Harry Potter. I was surprised at how quickly Miss reacted; Dumbledore knew I was a Potter.

Albus continued after there was no response from Harry. "Is it true you attacked a teacher?"

"I did not but my magic did when he grabbed me like my Uncle always did."

"Yes we have to do something about your Uncle as you will need to return there this summer as you will be unable to stay at Hogwarts."

I then realized what Minerva was talking about so I remained silent as she had insisted.

"I want him expelled" Snape yelled.

"I would shut your pie hole if I was you Severus, you have attacked a student and what appears to be accidental magic settled your hash."

"Now Minerva as his magical guardian…"

"Albus you are not his magical guardian as you well know and since I am and I will be here over all actions regarding Harry."

"Minerva who told you that fairy tail Harry is…"

"Albus I have seen the will of which was legally signed and I am listed as his godmother."

"You are mistaken Minerva any will the Potters may have made are locked in the family vaults and even Harry can not go there until he is seventeen."

"WHAT! Screamed Snape, it seemed that he had finally realized who Harry was.

"Harry did you obtain the will from the Potter family vault?" Minerva asked.

"Yes Miss."

"This is not possible." Dumbledore sputtered.

"Sorry Albus but the Goblins like Harry and the will has been filed with the ministry. Now I am checking for memory charms on myself at St Mungo."

"I don't care if Merlin is his godfather I want him expelled!" Snape yelled.

"Come Harry our business here is done and I think the elves have some ice cream that we can taste."

"Yes Miss." I kept a straight face but I was giggling up a storm inside.

"Albus why are you…" Snape was waved off by Dumbledore.

"Severus did you notice anything unusual about Harry Potter?"

"Other than he is more arrogant that his father…"

"No Severus, where is his famous scar?"

"So he is not really Harry Potter?"

"I have no doubt that he is Harry Potter but things have been messed with and I don't know what or by whom."

"Dam it Albus could you please say something in clear English and not your mystic mumbo-jumbo and how did you know he was a Potter?"

"Right now Severus we must wait and we best continue making the best of Neville Longbottom as a possible boy-who-lived."

"Miss you said memory charms and St. Mungo, I don't understand." I actually did understand but I wanted to make sure exactly what she was talking about.

"It's complicated Harry but some people use memory charms to make people forget or remember something that is not true. St Mungo has specialists that can detect such things."

"Did they find any on you Miss?"

"Yes Harry they found one big one that was put there eleven years ago."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – How to play dumb and make a knut

.

Albus Dumbledore was renowned to be the great savior and to have the wisdom of the ages. Albus did a dumb thing in his anger of loosing his guardianship over Harry Potter. If he had though things through he would have come to the conclusion of letting sleeping Goblins lay. However being the Great Albus Dumbledore he knew that all official Goblin documents could be recalled and without anyone having the will Dumbledore would remain Harry's guardian. He had already removed all traces of the Will at the Ministry. "Ragnok I demand the recall of the Potter will! It was in the Potter vault and now it is no longer there!"

"We will insure that it is recalled if it was listed as part of the Potter vault. As guardian only you should have have access to those vaults. We will contact you shortly on our findings."

While Dumbledore was stomping away appearing to be important the director of the bank just ground his teeth. Dumbledore always demanded and treated the Goblins like trash. The only difference was he did not try and kill or injure as many wizards would do if they had half a chance. The information and recalling could have been done in a few minutes but the worst the wizard's attitude the longer things took at Gringotts.

"Griphook, recall the Potter will and do a complete inventory of the Potter vaults. I want both on my desk today."

/Scene Break/

Late in the afternoon in the Directors office gutteral screams could be heard along with an axe laying seige to the furniture. Director Ragnok had found that irreplaceable books were missing from the Potter vaults along with a sizable amount of Galleons. The only person who could have taken these things was Albus Dumbledore who was never the guardian according to the will. The problem with this was that Gringotts reputation was now on the line and Gringotts would be held liable at the Wizengemott. The wizards always sided with other wizards.

/Scene Break/

I was having fun in Slytherin. Malfoy was irate and got Avery and Nott plus a number of other idiots to help me into a long stay in the Hospital wing. They all got out the next day as my magic reacted poorly to being attacked. Snape was playing blind to all the attacks and that didn't even cover his blindness in Potion class when it came to me. I was verbally assaulted by Snape in his class but the other Slytherin and Gryffindor students were also trying to cause me problems. Whether it was junk tossed towards my cauldron or just a foot to trip me, I was having fun. The two major players were Malfoy in Slytherin and Ron Weasley in Gryffindor.

I could not believe…but then again I was supposed to be a child as were the other students. The childish attempt to hurt me and that was what it was, hurt/injure me and it was all laughable. While I could raise all kinds of hell by retaliating my brain was full of adult information and yes I was above such childlessness. While they were throwing flubber worms or other junk at my cauldron I was doing my potion and delving into what was called my magical being and something was strange. A simple shield or repelling charm protected my potion but I was currently looking at my core which drove me to the library to understand what I was finding.

That's where I found Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger. These were two of the most irritating things that I had ever imagined. They both were trying for the top of the academic heap of Hogwarts and found my knowledge irritating, at least to start with. I will give them the credit in directing me to the right books and that is no mean feat for first years. The books were of minimal help. The books they found did let me understand that my core was just a little unusual and to be left alone. All I could see was my core loved Hogwarts and all the magic it had absorbed, condensed and expanded while storing all this magic. While it seemed to have stabilized I was not about to touch or mess with what the books said was the normal operation in a very powerful core. The problem I found out later was this was aactualy a reserve or over-flow core, I was the main core. I was a very powerful store of magic and compared to my reserve core was like comparing a pop-pistol to an atomic weapon. I just hoped that I never went off.

/Scene Break/

"Hermione what are you doing here at the Slytherin table?" Daphne asked.

"The rules state that it is permissible to visit and dine at other tables as long as it is not a welcoming feast or other special feasts established by Hogwarts, ."

"Well put it down between me and Daphne before you get cursed." I stated.

"I wanted to discuss what Flitwick's charm last class has in common with summoning charms in general."

"Why is that of such immediate importance Hermione?" I asked.

"If you haven't noticed that Neville is receiving special tutoring from the Headmaster if not then you are a bit slow. I will not allow this favoritism to jeopardizing my top academic status at Hogwarts." Hermione asserted.

"Now wait a minute you mean your second position to my top academic status." Daphne huffed.

"Now ladies I don't wish to referee but your observation Hermione is correct as I have notice special assistance being given to Longbottom." I had slipped in to watch Dumbledore and Snape a few times in my spirit form. I was not impressed by the spells or Longbottom's execution of the spells.

"I think this has something to do with the third-floor restriction. Ron and Longbottom are trying to drag me into finding out what is on that third-floor." Hermione huffed.

"Hermione are you that stupid to be dragged into something that smells of dangers that are being orchestrated by adults?" Daphne asked.

"It seems someone wants use of your intelligence. Tell you what, let me nose around and see what plots and plans are being directed." I really didn't want to get involved but academics always had to put their noses into areas where they could lose said noses. I also knew from Minerva that there were traps being laid by the teachers on that floor.

Two nights later I slipped in spirit form to the third floor and what a circus someone had laid out. Three headed dogs, and other stupid traps to protect a stupid stone. I lifted the stone from the mirror and headed to my bed. The stone was a surprise in that is was red and heart-shaped but small, small enough you could swallow it with not much problems.

While in my physical form I needed sleep but in my spirit form sleep was just not something to bother with. I slipped to my cupboard under the stairs and put the stone under the flimsy mattress of the cot that I use to call my bed. Sooner or later someone would miss the stone and I didn't want it to be found in Hogwarts. I 'faded' back to Hogwarts to see what further mischief I could get into,

/Scene Break/

A while later Hermione called for a meeting in the library after she got out of the hospital. "Harry you were right I should have told the idiot to jump off the astronomy tower. God what idiots."

"Well just don't rants tell us what happened?" Daphne asked.

"Well Neville and Ron talked me into saving the philosophers stone from Snape who was stealing it for Voldemort. Jerks!

"Yes jerks but what happened?" I asked.

"Neville has been hyped up to believe he is the savior of the world and this was something he had to do. Ron is just off in my opinion like he could gain something over this like fame or money. Anyway he does a phony collapse in the chess set fight and Neville heads off to face whatever dragging me along. Quirrel cursed me the minute we entered the last room. Harry they only wanted me there for my brains, if I got killed it was just too bad."

Rumor had it that Dumbledore had pulled Longbottom butt out after a massive duel where Quirrel was killed. In other words no one knew anything.

"I hate to say this but you two best believe that Dumbledore is up to something and you and I and the rest of the school are just pawns in his game. We die, oh so sorry, next game, next players." While I had listened in on alot of conversations it is difficult to figure out what..."Severus, do you have the potion?" After Snape hand over a vial he says..."That should get your desired results." Dumbledore puts the vial in his pocket and Snape leaves the office. What did all that mean? Did Dumbldore have a headache or was he planing on poisoning the flying instructor?

"So what do we do? Daphne asked.

"Simple, don't get involved, don't help the jerks and we should all keep our heads down. We have years here at Hogwarts and I think if we don't watch out we are going to be involved in more that one plot or scheme." I had overheard many conversations while in spirit form along with things Minerva had told me, it was shaping up to be a mess.

/Scene Break/

Christmas break was fantastic, Minerva demanded my staying with her while she let me do whatever I wanted as long as I asked first for permission Hermione invited me and Daphne to her place as she had a heated swimming pool. We three ended up through most of the break at Hermione's pool.

Now with two females who wanted to be the top students at Hogwarts I ended up studying along with them. Although a lot of the study was at the pool and the material was just a repeat of the knowledge I already had, I still had fun being around strange people called girls. My only work was with Minerva and her insistence that I learn transfiguration as a second language. Still it wasn't that hard being physical me.

What was hard was being a spirit. There were time that I was drawn as a spirit to I guess you could call a spirit land where time did not exist. There was a land of peace and music and other land that was for introspective thinking. I was called and I tried to not do anything expects to enjoy these lands which I could never explain. One land gave me some thoughts or maybe looks into the future but they were all confusing and not clear. Another land made me react and I hope it did not do something to the time fabric somewhere. All along I had floated and enjoyed but this last one was a land of violence or a dream of violence that caused me to put up a shield on a house elf that was being beaten most horribly, I was instantly returned to my physical form and my normal land of residency.

Upon returning to a physical form I found that I had indeed changed things but what and how much I couldn't tell. What I did know is that I had a house elf called Dobby.

"Wys yous bees not rights?"

"I am what they call dead."

"Yous be the Great Harry Potter?"

"Yes Dobby."

"Then this bees alrights, weird but all rights."

/Scene Break/

Summer was approaching at a snails pace as I was ready to visit those special places Minerva had talked about. What I got was from the Headmaster, "Mr. Potter please report to my office after dinner."

After dinner I had Hermione take my books back to the dorm and I trudged to the Headmasters office. There I found Minerva, Snape, the Headmaster and a roly-poly red-headed woman. The first words out of the Headmaster's mouth told me there was double-dealing afoot.

"Ah Harry my boy as your magical guardian I have arranged for your summer as you cannot stay at Hogwarts."

I kept a straight face and expected Minerva to say something but she didn't. Remembering her instructions I just said nothing to anyone.

"Molly Weasley has offered to have you over for the summer vacation and I am sure you will have a fantastic time. Ron and the twins are some of her sons."

The woman rushed over and grabbed me in a bear-hug ment to crush my spine. She was telling me how great a time I would be having. Of that I was sure as she received an electrical shock which frizzled her hair and sent her reeling backwards. I remained silent.

"I am telling you Headmaster the boy is dangerous and needs to be expelled." Snape needed to change his material as it was getting old.

"Yes well Minerva why don't you escort Harry back to his dorm while we make arrangements for his trip to the Burrow."

Outside I asked, "Miss are you going to St Mungo for a check for memory charms again?"

"What are you talking about Mr. Potter?"

"You said it happened before and you did make plans for me over the summer hol's which you seemed to have forgotten. You of course remember that the Headmaster is not my Magical guardian?"

"You are quite mistaken Mr. Potter, you will enjoy your vacation at the Burrow, there is no Will to support your accusations."

I thought I would be ecstatic living with Ron who can't stand me and his two pranksters 'the twins'. All I have to do is find the silver lining in all this before I get crushed by the hug-ster Molly.

/Scene Break/

Summer break started by my being escorted to the train and being picked up by Molly Weasley at Kings Cross with her daughter. The girl remained silent the whole time but if her eyes said anything I was a chocolate sundae waiting to be eaten. The Knight Bus delivered us to the Burrow and I just shook my head, what a dump. Privet drive was a house even if I only had the cupboard.

"Now that we are all here and comfy Ron will show you Ron's room that you two will be bunking in and you can put you trunk away later."

"Ma, are you going to make me sleep in the same room with a Slyterin he will murder us all in our sleep."

"Now we will have none of that, show Harry your room and come back down. I am going to make something to eat and then you can show Harry the house and pond."

I dumped my trunk in his small room and headed down. Ron was grumbling the whole way. He lost interest in me about the time he saw the sandwiches and dove in with both hands cramming at an unbelievable rate.

It wasn't very long into the meal when Molly slipped in a request, "Harry since it's not safe for you to be seen in Diagon Alley I will be taking care of your shopping needs and the buying of your school supplies. The Headmaster forgot to give me your vault key so why don't you let me have it now?"

Merlin I hated this little boy act I was forced to use all the time, "Of course Mrs. Weasley, it's in my trunk so I'll just pop up and get it for you."

"That's kind of you Harry."

I got to Ron's room…"Dobby".

POP "Yes Harry Potter Sir".

"Dobby shrink that trunk and meet me in my cupboard in Privet Drive."

"Yes Harry Potter Sir".

POP and a 'fade' by me left Ron's room empty again.

/Scene Break/

"Harry Potter will not be living in this hole when there is a whole empty house for him."

"Empty House?"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir, this house is empty and from the feel it hasn't been lived in for a long time."

I had no idea where the Dursley's were but Dobby had the house cleaned and a super meal on the table. He was now my dinner guest and talking companion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Where are you, you little snot?

.

"Albus he's gone, he just disappeared." Molly was screaming into the fireplace.

"Have you looked everywhere, maybe he just went for a walk."

"No Albus the kids have searched everywhere and he is just gone."

"I will call in the Order and start a search. That little snot can't be like Longbottom and do as he is told. I'll get right on it Molly."

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile at St. Mungo Minerva McGonagall has just had several memory charms removed from her brain. Even after a headache potion the headache was formidable and that is when her Order of the Phoenix ring notified her of an emergency meeting being called. One irate Professor was heading to Hogwarts with thoughts of a few hexes mingling with her headache.

/Scene Break/

The majority of the Order had assembled and taken their seats when a very upset McGonagall entered yelling. "Albus Dumbledore! You mangy low imitation of a flubber worm! If you ever put another memory charm on me I will be pressing charges with the DMLE is that understood."

Dumbledore was raising a shield to block a number of hexes from Minerva.

"AND you are not Harry Potter's magical guardian I am and have been since he was a baby. Now where is he you…"

"Now Minerva I have only done all this to ensure his safety and the Greater Good…"

"Where is he Albus?"

"Err that is why this meeting has been called, it seems the little snot has disappeared…" Albus was now shielding several serious curses.

/Scene Break/

Just on the off-hand chance…yes! Vernon's automatic payments have left the lights and the phone still connected. I wonder where they are? And that gives me an idea.

Let's see 192 for directory enquiries domestic I think. "Yes last name Grangers they are also Dentists." Many minutes later I had a headache and faded to their front door. Thankfully they knew nothing of my escaping and being wanted by Dumbledore's club.

The fun was on for the summer around the pool. The photo's took are something the Dailey Profit would pay a lot of Galleons to get. Appearing in one photo we are all sitting in lounge chairs all with tall drinks with little umbrellas. The Grangers, Harry Potter, Hermione, Daphne and Dobby all in skimpy bathing suits sunning by the pool. Dobby had snapped his fingers and the camera had followed us around, magic was awesome sometimes.

/Scene Break/

A fire call was made to many homes but they knew nothing of Harry and they must have forgotten the Grangers because Muggles don't count or maybe it was the lack of a 'floe' connection.

"Harry it's the middle of August and we find out that we missed your birthday." Daphne chided me.

"My birthday was not ever a big deal so you all don't worry about it." That reminded me to start increasing my size. I needed to look twelve after all.

"We are going to do something special even if it's too late." Hermione asserted. "I know what we can do". Hermione raced from the pool and into the house.

"Look out Harry I think you are in for it now."

Hermione raced back and breathlessly stated, "Mom and Dad said its fine and they can drive us there, it will just be so much fun.'

"What?" I asked.

"Why M&D's in Scotland of course."

/Scene Break/

It was the middle of August when we went to the amusement park and the Dailey Profit got a picture of us three getting off the Big Wheel. That of course was front page. Luckily we had enough notification for us all to head to our homes before the Order arrived. The park solidified my idea and I now need to head to Gringotts.

I got to Privet drive and got the stone, tossed into my trunk and had Dobby disappear with it; I wasn't picky as to where he disappeared too. Later at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor we compared note over large chocolate sundaes.

"Harry I was so proud of my parents. When Kingsley Shacklebolt showed up with another Auror my father requested the local constabulary be present. I think they were going to use a memory charm on him when I reminded Shacklebolt that if he did that to muggles who knew about magic he would have to do me also and was he prepared to do that to a minor witch which is illegal. Then my dad said this sounded wrong and requested Shacklebolts boss to be present that got them scared."

"Dumbledore came to Greengrass Manor because my father is on the Wizengamot. They got in quite an argument over Dumbledore's authority to be there at all. He's only the Headmaster at Hogwarts or the Chief Warlock and his "Greater Good" wasn't welcomed in Greengrass Manor with any kind of demands. I caught hell from my parents for not telling them I was at the park but it was no big deal."

"Well I had the most fun as I returned to Privet Drive...I had company. I made myself invisible and was sitting on the stair's banister as they entered. I knew that Dobby was also invisible and sitting on my invisible trunk. He has got to tell me how we did that as being invisible and seeing ourselves just doesn't sound right even if we are talking about magic. Dobby and the trunk was hovering up by the ceiling when this strange guy with a funny eye and a peg leg comes in with this girl whose hair keeps changing colors. He also brought Snape and another woman."

"The strange guy was probably MadEye Moody an old Auror." Daphne added.

"Well they started looking around and I just couldn't help it and I started giggling and when I tried to muffle it with my hands I made some noise like a fart."

"How did MadEye not see you? That eye of his is special and he can see people who are under invisibility cloaks and disillusionment charms." Daphne asked looking at me in a strange way.

"I don't know maybe he missed me or maybe Dobby added something. MadEye never saw Dobby either so Dobby got in the spirit and let out a moan which got me to laughing out loud, I just couldn't stop myself. I know I shouldn't have done it but I jumped onto the stairs and stomped up to the top as loud as I could and then let out the loudest high-pitched scream that I could manage."

"What did they do? They just didn't just stand there I am sure." Hermione was of course right.

"Oh! They started throwing spell left and right which made it all the more funny. I ran to Dudley's room and got out of the window and back to the front door which they left open. Dobby was now into the fun all the way and he let out this blood curdling scream. The spells made a mess of the walls and ceiling. When I made the front door slam shut they panicked and blew the door off its hinges and headed down the street and 'apperated' in fount of all the neighbors."

/Scene Break/

While Hermione and Daphne with their parents were in Diagon Alley buying school supplies and robes the Order was following to make sure I didn't make an appearance. I was buying my supplies and robes at Dervish & Banges in the Hogsmeade Village branch, it was almost a one stop shopping experience. I had been keeping up my slow growth pattern and maybe a little more, so new robes were needed.

/Scene Break/

At Kings Cross on the 1st of September the major excitement was Minerva waiting for me to hug to death and explaining about the memory charms St Mungo had found. I think she wanted to have a few choice words about Dumbledore but just said, "You are never to be alone with that man. You will come for me so I may accompany you to his office."

/Scene Break/

On the train ride to Hogsmeade Station I fell asleep and was having one weird dream. I dreamt that I was in the land of violence. I had visited a few lands but dreaming I was in one was weird. I was met by two people dressed like ancient times. One was a female who was built like a muscle-bound hippo. The man was decked out in metal armor and had a sword on his waist, he also looked to be part giant. At first they introduced themselves as two of the founders of Hogwarts and were here to give me knowledge and later I was to actually visit the land to receive training.

"I appreciate the offer..." I was saying when she hits me with a spell of some kind which caused big boy to draw his sword and point it to the heavens.

As the big guy is spouting something like, "By the lady of the lake...death too..." I recognize the sword as one being in my vault.

She then states, while big guy is still doing his thing, "You now have the knowledge to strike down your foe and kill all his minions" or something to that effect.

I was yelling about that time that I wasn't going to kill anyone as I had seen enough of Riddle's memories tied up in black ribbons when I woke up with one hell of a headache.

/Scene Break/

Second year was boring as the only thing was Neville found the elusive chamber of secrets. Apparently someone had left the door open, it was just an empty chamber that Salazar Slytherin had built. Nothing special was found. A bit later Ginny Weasley does a screaming fit and starts throwing curses around the Great Hall and yelling some weird things like she was some super villain. They carted her of to St. Mungo because they figured she was being possessed. Luckily no one was seriously injured in the Great Hall.

The year progressed to summer. Minerva, Daphne, I and Hermione joined the Granger adults in going to France at my expense.

/Scene Break/

Third year was something that would make the history books. Dumbledore had arranged for the tri-wizard tournament. The first thing was the train ride to Hogwarts.

"Potter my father says you are going to die this year." Draco had arrived.

"Well its very unobservant of him, he must be a squib in hiding to make that remark."

"How dare you insult my father and the great house of Malfoy." Draco ranted.

"Well let's see, beside your father is a boot licker for Voldemort there is the fact that your family fled France to escape the guillotine and magical confinement."

"Lies… you half blood."

"Of course you really are a squib that you father is covering up for." I laughed.

Malfoy stomped off and a short time later Ron 'the mouth' Weasley showed to add his two knuts. "Hermione why are you sitting with snakes, have you no respect?

Nott followed by a repeat of Malfoy's threats of my death this year which gave me a premonition that my death was being planed. It was too bad that they all were way too late in that prediction. I did wonder if the killing curse hit me in my solid physical form if anything would happen.

Upon arrival at the Great Hall, "The house cup and Quittage has been suspended this year for our upcoming event, the tri-wizard tournament has been arranged for your entertainment." Dumbledore was standing with his arms extended to show this all-encompassing grandeur.

Oh crap I thought, another stupid plan made by the great Dumbledork. Merlin and all the entities help us this isn't a disaster in the making. Dumbledore then had to explain what the stupid tournament was and in the end never said who all the unknowns were that had ever attained "eternal glory".

/Scene Break/

Well age line or not Krum got chosen, followed by Fleur and then Diggory. I awaited the next name and was not surprised that it was Neville Longbottom. So much for my thinking that Dumbledore had his hand in the drawing. I was reassured that he did indeed have his hand in it as a moment later my name came out of the goblet.

I smiled as it was just enough of "can you believe it" as if everything else that happened in the magical world was magic and not by design.

The next morning I entered the Great Hall to tell everyone that they could kiss my ass as I was not going to participate in this lunacy of a stupid tournament.

Dumbledore stood and said, "It has become a large debate and speculation as to what made-up schools the two extra champions belong to and what they did to get past and infallible age line. The Goblet has selected the contestants and they must participate or lose their magic or in the extreme die."

That tore it for me yet it gave me an idea. "Thank you General Obvious, for your infallible age line and my school is Hogwarts the last I looked. Professor McGonagall I have just developed a need to visit Gringotts to make out my last will and testimony any time today would be suitable."

I was of course turned down, therefore I just found an empty class room and faded to Gringotts.

/Scene Break/

"Master Goblin I would like to speak with my account manager or whoever handles emancipations."

"Oh it's you again, Griphook take this wizard to SharpBlade."

"As before, you assistance has been most inspiring." I turned to Griphook, "I see they keep the most talented running errands and keep the idiots in charge."

That got a grin from Griphook and a "follow me please".

After a walk down several corridors I was escorted into SharpBlade's office. "Your business wizard?"

"I would like to become emancipated based on some events."

"Griphook take care of this matter and bring me the paperwork if there is any truth to his claims."

Just outside SharpBlade's closed office door, "Griphook was that my account manager?"

"Indeed it is Master Potter."

"Griphook if you will bear with me I would like to do that paper work for emancipation but ask is there anyone else that could sign those papers and afterwards who do I see about changing account managers?"

"Master Potter I can only try but there is one Goblin who could do all this but it might be a bit uncomfortable for both of us."

After obtaining a desk Griphook asked, "On what basis are you making the request Master Potter?"

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Chief Warlock has stated that to get past the infallible age line he personally drew one must be seventeen or older. Since I have been selected by the Goblet of Fire, a magical artifact, magic has determined me to be seventeen or older. I have been selected and must participate or lose my magic or in the extreme die, I therefore assert that I am of age and should be emancipated."

"Sign her Master Potter and let's see that person I was talking about earlier."

"Oh! Please accept this as my gratitude for your time regardless of how this ends." I handed over a handful of Galleons.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Serious business or laughing in your sleeve

.

A long walk down several corridors and we arrived at a massive door with Goblin guards.

Griphook opens the door enough to put his head in and stated, "Director Ragnok Master Potter has a few requests and I felt you would be the best to handle them."

"Enter; I must see what is so urgent that it bring you two to my office."

"My first request is for your signature on these emancipation papers. Should you sign I wish to appoint a new account manager for the Potter vaults." I could imagine that I presented an intimidating presents as I was only as tall as a Goblin.

Ragnok scanned the paper work and saw a bit of leverage. "Lord Potter we here at Gringotts have put off this day of reckoning but we must talk about your vaults. By my signing this we here at Gringotts put ourselves in a regrettable position, by not signing them we are able to put off our problems only for a few years. What would you do?

"Your asking me to decide on something I want? Tell you what, lets work together so be are both happy or if not happy at least come to a mutual agreement."

"Fair enough Lord Potter." Ragnok signed the paper work for my emancipation.

"Thank you Ragnok, what is our mutual problem?"

"The Wizengemott will rule against the Goblin bank because we are Goblins. The problem is Dumbledore secreted the Potter Will in the Potter vault as your guardian. We should have reviewed the Will but we didn't. As your guardian he was able to remove books and a great deal of money unfortunately the will stated he was not your guardian. We here at Gringotts are liable for these stolen Galleons." Ragnok took a big breath. "Dumbledore is not a lord and has no vault. His income would never repay what he took in his lifetime."

"Ragnok, could you show me total Galleons we are talking about, both what is left and what was taken." I was giggling inside as the books I had taken were now blamed on Dumbledore. From the way Ragnok was talking the few Galleons I had picked up were not relevant.

When Ragnok put the totals in front of me my handful of Galleons were indeed not relevant.

"Ragnok, scratch the books off the list and lets forget they ever existed." That should stop everyone from looking for them. "I see he only took from one vault which is strange but two million lost compared to the twenty million left in that vault seems almost insignificant."

"It is still a loss and as I said not retrievable from Dumbledore. Gringotts will indeed have to make it good but many Goblins will suffer because of this oversight on our part."

"Since I could never spend that kind of money in my life time lets just write it all off and say you owe me a couple of favors. Nothing odorous but like my request for a new account manager.

"As I said many Goblins are indebted to you, you have our thanks. Now let's get to the fun, why would you wish to replace your account manager?"

"I am sure I am going to insult someone but that is not my purpose. I have entered the bank a number of times and each time I have been served by a teller who is less that assisting in the movement of gold. He shifted his work each time to Griphook. Upon meeting my account manager for the first time I was again greeted by "Your business Wizard" and again the work was shifted to Griphook. I expect to give and get the same courtesy as Griphook has shown me especially when it is my Galleons we are dealing with."

"I assume you have a replacement for your account manager in mind?"

"If Griphook is willing the job is his."

"I will see that it is done. I do have a question or two you could answer for me."

"Please Ragnok my time is yours."

"Why is Dumbledore training a new person to defeat Voldemort and yes we know Voldemort is still wandering out there somewhere."

"He has had a bit of a problem finding me and controlling me, so he has found someone who he can control for whatever purpose that will satisfy his "Greater Good".

"So it would not be wrong to say that you will not stand up to the Dark Lord when he returns?"

"I fail to see this as my battle but should I accidentally run into him I will fight to say alive."

"A very interesting choice of words Lord Potter, our records aside, are you not going to revenge you parent's deaths?"

"Should the chance arise I will not say no but I will not be manipulated to do so nor pushed into a battle that I should not be able to win. How many decades of training would you guess I would need to defeat Riddle and his experience."

"I agree that it would seem to be a fool's errand. What do you feel are the chances of Longbottom beating the Dark Lord?"

"The odds are so small that a mad gambler would not put a knut on him winning in a hundred years."

"That was our assessment. I would recommend that you do not underestimate him however. His parents were driven insane by the Dark Lords minions and with Dumbledore providing advanced training he still could be dangerous. Hate and revenge often breeds unfortunate results.

"Thanks for the warning. I do have one other request that I could use your help on, I want to start a company or organization that I would call PJ&H."

I explained what I wanted and Ragnok gave it to Griphook with his blessings. Since I didn't want to run PJ&H I left all that up to Griphook and I started to leave Gringotts.

"Keep in touch Harry Potter as the Goblin nation will be interested in any news you might find like the Power he shall not know." Ragnok grinned.

I just shook my head and laughed, "Everyone has a finger in this one way or another or so the prophecy say. Good day to you Director Ragnok."

Griphook provided my head of house ring and keys to all my vaults. I was shaking my head as I left, it seems that Griphook still ended up doing all the work. I headed for a secluded alley so I could fade back to Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

The evening meal was well under way as I walked into the Great Hall. I hadn't even gotten to the Slytherin table when, "Mr. Potter please report to my office after you have eaten."

I walked to the head table and asked, "Sorry, but you heard him so I am ready when you are."

"What are you talking about Mr. Potter?" Minerva stated.

"Your orders about not being alone with him Professor."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

I leaned a bit more to my left, "Madam Pomfrey will you ensure that Professor McGonagall gets to St Mungo I fear she has received some memory charm tampering.'

"No need Mr. Potter I know the spell to see if someone has been memory charmed. Dam I know I know that spell but I just can't remember it off-hand."

"Might I suggest you accompany Professor McGonagall and have both of yourselves checked."

"Yes I see what you mean."

/Scene Break/

I decided that Dumbledore could go suck a lemon drop, I was not going. Well actually I did go but in my spirit form. I got to hear him call Snape and give him orders, "Find the little brat and drag him up here as soon as you can."

"Why is it always me, why not get Flitwick to do your dirty work for a change?"

"Severus I want to arrange a duel between Potter and Longbottom. Don't you think it would be interesting to see who is stronger?"

"Yes that would be interesting as you have taught Longbottom some really nasty curses that he has trouble with."

I started to head out to speak with Daphne but then I remembered Hermione had the same problem, room mates. It wouldn't do for me to show up in their dorm. I headed to see Hagrid but when I arrived I found that he was out tramping in the forest or getting drunk in Hogsmeade. While I was wandering around looking for a ghost to talk to I saw a rat turn into an ugly squat man who slinked into the Forest. It appeared that Hogwarts was busier than one thought.

I finally gave up and headed to the spirit land of peace and music to watch the sun come up. It was a very enjoyable place, lonely but comfortable.

/Scene Break/

Before the day was over I wished it never had happened and I was still in spirit land. Breakfast started off nice with a lot of fruit, bacon and eggs Benedict. Then the doors flew open and Minerva and Pomfrey charged in flinging curses at Dumbledore while screaming verbal curses at him. It appeared Dumbledore was handing out memory charms again.

Dumbledore was doing well with his shield like it was no big deal. Minerva then started transfiguring things into like tigers, leopards and other friendly cats and directed them to Dumbledore. Having enough he called his phoenix and departed the hall under a steady stream of curses. Minerva gave me a hug and thanked me and did a bit more verbal cursing of Dumbledore.

At lunch Dumbledore ordered me to stand and gave me detention with Snape for missing my appointment the previous night. This all happened in the great Hall apparently to show the students he meant business and to miss Minerva's ire in a private setting where she could really let loose. That caused Hermione and Daphne to give me hell for different reasons and advice on how to become a better person

After lunch there is this two-hour class, called Potions, with Mr. lovable Severus Snape instructing.

"Mr. Potter, why are you using your wand in this class? Has your poor brain forgotten that it is expressly forbidden by me to do so?"

Not that my dead stick was doing much sitting in my pocket but I gave a hearty reply, "To stop Draco's switching spell on my ingredients, Sir."

"Five points for lying Potter you…Mr. Creevy why are you here interrupting my class?"

"They want Harry for the wand ceremony which is waiting on him to start Sir."

"Tell them they can…Mr. Potter where are you going?"

"The wand waving ceremony of course, Sir."

"Get back to your seat this second."

"Sorry but I was told by the Headmaster that it was a mandatory ceremony and I would not miss it for any reason." I started to walk out the door when I heard Snape yell 'Stupify'. I had no doubt who that spell was aimed at so I stepped to my left and walked out the door.

/Scene Break/

The wand weighing ceremonies was for show yet no politicians were there. If it was to advertise the event why was the Dailey Profit the only newspaper represented? The ceremonies however turned into a fun time and provided a lot of entertainment. All I wished was that I didn't have to be part of the entertainment.

Olivander was making a production of checking wands. I wondered who would be dumb enough to enter a dangerous contest with a wand that didn't work but then I remembered that mine didn't. So as the show continued and pictures were taken Olivander had wine coming from a wand, while flowers sprang from another and everyone felt important. They finally got to my wand and nothing happened for a second.

"This is not a working wand" Olivander stated.

"Didn't you give him the wand I told you too?" Dumbledore charged to the podium.

"I tried Albus but it exploded as soon as he touched it, I have no idea where he got this, it's not even a working wand."

In all this yelling the words "working wand" was Olivanders words in the wand trade so no one thought that is was not a "real" wand. So when Dumbledore grabbed it and snapped it into; silence hit the room. Destroying another's wand was considered a most despicable act and could get you fined and some time in prison.

Dumbledore threw down the pieces and grabbed my arm as to drag me somewhere but received a strong 'Depulso' which sent him sailing into Rita Skeeter of the Profit.

The next morning's paper sent Dumbledore racing to the Ministry to explain that it was not a real wand but the photo in the newspaper showed him snapping tThe-Boy-Who-Lived wand. Of course him laying on top or Rita Skeeter in a most compromising position was the hit of the rumor mill within Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

Being slightly dead did not give me much incentive to go broom flying so I never went to first year broom training. How Longbottom made the Quittage team as a first year was baffling. His flying abilities were dismal. Ron made the team this year and Draco's father bought him a position on our team. Me? I was happy staying in a warm room studying with two girls. I had yet to figure why it was so nice or why they kept me confused most of the time. Rechecking Riddle's memories provided no information on girl or women. If he swung the other way was also not in his memories he left behind. Power, hate and those black ribbon memories made Riddle who he was.

"So are we going with the rest of the school for the pick-up game?" Daphne asked the day after my wand was snapped.

"I have a good book that I'm into." I replied.

"Yes, Daphne grab the book worm's other arm and let's get some sun and fresh air. It's too nice a day outside." Hermione huffed.

I used a finger on Daphne's chin to close her mouth. Hermione not wanting to study and wanted to watch a game, the world was ending. The day outside was not a total loss.

The girls did indeed hook arms into mine and escorted me to a seat in the stands. I noticed that I was sandwiched very closely in-between the two warm girls, well at least I knew I was warm. I tried to focus on the pick-up game rather that my odd feelings of being comfortably uncomfortable.

The match was boring but it got liven up when Draco knocked Ron off his broom which was a foul. Being only a couple of feet off the ground Ron sprang up and tackled Draco off his broom. The two then commenced to punch each other. Longbottom raced over to break them up but was knock out cold by an uppercut by Higgs. That emptied the Gryffindor stands followed by the Slytherin stands. We three enjoyed the action from where we safely sat.

The ensuing fight between the two houses sent many to the hospital with different hexes. The major damage was done by flying fists. It took several teachers and several stunners to stop the Donnybrook.

/Scene Break/

Four days after the wand weighing ceremonies MadEye showed in class that he could not 'Imperio' a spirit even if he didn't know I was a spirit at the time. Professor Moody asked that I say after class and was trying to help me with the tournament and what I could do with my dragon. That was news to most of the champions when I told them that a teacher was helping a champion and that the first task was Dragons. The next day came however for me to meet my Dragon.

I was sitting at breakfast and considering a few things. I had pictures from Minerva and Hagrid of my parents so I was able to keep my physical form about right for my age. I knew what I was going to do with the Dragon. I hoped Minerva and the girls didn't feel bad about what I was going to do. Then again I hoped that I didn't feel bad or hurt too much after the task.

"Harry! Hurry up its time to head down for the first task."

"Thanks Hermione I don't know what I would do if I missed meeting the Dragon."

Daphne and Hermione escorted me to the tent and gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to sit in the stands. The tournament officials had a Dragon for each of us. The only one that was really hurt was Longbottom as he got smashed by the Dragons tail as he tried to out fly his Dragon. Madam Pomfrey said he would be out of the hospital in a week as most of his bones had to be replaced. I entered the arena last and sat on a comfy rock far from the dragon. I then yelled as loud as I could that I was not participating in the tournament.

Well after the time limit ran out and they hauled the dragon away. That's when the questions, yelling and other confusion started. Of course they asked me to do some magic which I showed them I was incapable of doing especially without a wand. It was so important to have a wand weighing ceremony but not important to check the champions had wands that worked before each task. Finally Hermione and Daphne grabbed me and escorted me back to an empty class room. I was expecting a tirade of yelling from them but I got from Daphne "How are you feeling Harry?"

Hermione was just emotional and hugged me tight.

I don't know why but I just asked them if they could keep a secret. They of course said yes.

"No, I mean a don't tell on penalty of death type secret."

Both girls were ready to swear an oath but I stopped them and conjured a love seat in front of me for them to sit down on. I took a minute for them to realize I had used magic but I then got yelled at and I thought they were going to beat me. After all the hugging and kisses to the cheek I got to say my piece.

"Look I never wanted into the tournament and I get they have a plan with my name on it and well I just don't want to play." I explained the prophesy and that I had already dealt with the globe containing the prophesy but what were they going to do with me or Longbottom was still a mystery.

I let Minerva in on the secret that I had not lost my magic later after the big blow-out with Dumbledore. It seems that Dumbledore wanted me out of Hogwarts and staying with the Weasley family. This made me wonder if I still had use as cannon fodder but stored at the Weasleys.

I got to stay at Hogwarts or Minerva was leaving with me. Minerva was doing Dumbledore's job and paperwork as well as her own. It didn't take Dumbledore long to figure out that no one could take her place so he agreed to my staying at Hogwarts. I mean what kind of trouble could I cause now that I couldn't do magic.

Finally I had a minute to sit and reflect. Did the Goblets magical binding contract try and kill me but failed because I was already dead? Death couldn't move me to his house so I had figured that the Goblet couldn't either but I did notice that a good part of my reserve of magic was gone. Was that because the Goblet could only extract so much magic or did my concentrated magic exceed what the Goblet could hold or take when my magic expanded? This looked to be a question with no real answers.

/Scene Break/

"Hay Potter how does it feel to be a muggle? Why don't you move over and let me have your two girlfriends. I'm sure you will soon be joining your mudblood mother…" SPLAT!

Draco got my right fist to his nose and by the sound it broke his nose. His was rolling around on the ground in a fetal position and screaming in pain and that seemed odd to me. Daphne told me later of a hex she knew that caused that reaction when applied to a boys lower body part.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Just Tasking

.

To add insult to injury they told me that as a champion I was required to have a date for the Yule ball and I also had to dance. I tried to get out of it by saying I was a defunct champion but they said I must participate. My first thought was something doesn't smell right. It was like magic or no magic I was going to fulfill their plans but then the real terror entered my mind. I had to ask someone for a date who didn't mind that I couldn't dance. The only ones I would ask was Hermione or Daphne and then…would the one I didn't ask ever speak to me…or…oh Merlin help me.

They found me out by the lake.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"You know you can tell us why you are so unhappy." Daphne asked.

"Oh all right I'll tell so you all can have a good laugh and leave me in my misery."

"Come on Harry we won't laugh." Hermione said trying not to laugh.

"Maybe giggle a little but not laugh." Daphne giggled.

"Ok you two you asked for it, I would like to ask one of you to the ball but I don't want to hurt the other. But then neither of you might want to go with me and I don't know how to dance and I have to go and I have to dance in the opening ceremonies."

I noticed the two girls look at each other and then Daphne asked, "So which one of us would you ask?"

"That's part of it, I can't or won't choose, I am so mixed up and I can't tell you the half of it."

Hermione looked at Daphne and Daphne gave a slight nod.

"Harry we girls don't normally say things like this but we both have fancied you for a while now. We have just been waiting for you to make a decision as to whom so the other can back off." Hermione explained.

"Well choosing one over the other is not going to happen."

"Harry this has gone beyond fancying you, for whatever reason we are drawn to you like a moth to a flame." Daphne added.

"Let Harry escort us both to the ball, we can draw lots who get the first dance." Hermione exclaimed.

"This is getting heavy, isn't the ball a date and don't date you know kiss? Kissing means feelings like relationships that could lead to marriage?" I forced out.

"Yes Harry that would be our hopes."

"Not happening, you two find some nice guy and fall in love and all that, I am not the one for you."

"Give me one reason that we should leave!" Hermione demanded.

"You offered an oath once before but this time I need one, are you still willing?"

They gave the oath to never revel what I was going to tell them.

"The reason you both should run is because I died when I was nine, I'm not human."

They didn't know whether to laugh or…

Daphne checked my neck for a pulse while Hermione felt my arm I think for warmth. I ruined their proving me human and alive by slowly 'fading'. When I 'faded' back I figured they would run screaming out the door. What I got was two girls hugging me and saying it didn't matter. I had two dates for the ball. After two weeks dancing lessons from the girls their feet were healed as I no longer stepped on their toes. Fred Astaire I was not but I could do a couple of different dances without making a total fool of myself.

The most interesting point before the ball was Ron asking Hermione to be his date to the ball. Hermione politely refused throwing Ron into a tirade. Ron was calling her everything from a scarlet woman to a mudblood. About that time he reached to grab Hermione and a "KI-AI" was heard across the Great Hall. Everyone watched Ron fly without a broom and landing painfully on his back. It seemed, to Ron's displeasure, that Hermione had Karate training before Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

The second task had arrived and we three sat with warming charms watching the calm lake. The champions were all under the water and well it was boring. Fleur had to be rescued, Diggory pulled Cho out first, Krum got his friend and Longbottom almost drowned when his bubble-head charm failed. Over all I was happy not having to compete.

/Scene Break/

The third task was a maze and the teachers flying overhead doing a commentary just didn't thrill the audience in the bleachers. MadEye was patrolling the outside of the maze along with Flitwick to pull out the champions if they got into trouble.

Panic erupted when Longbottom and Diggory grabbed the cup and disappeared but turned to applause as the two appeared in front of the bleachers. I and the girls were sitting on the lower end of the bleachers and had gotten to our feet when MadEye tossed something at me. I just flicked it into the maze with a passing of my hand, it was never good to interact with his "Constant Vigilant". Before I could do much Dumbledore is telling the crowd sit back down, MadEye disappeared and the Minister started a warm up speech. After what seemed like forever everyone was directed to the Great Hall for the ceremonies and more speeches.

The girls latched on to my arms and we headed for the Great Hall. That is when someone slapped a port-key on Hermione's back. Since we were all arm in arm the three of us were port-keyed away.

/Scene Break/

Things started very quickly, amid a dozen of stunners I saw us being in a graveyard. There were about twenty masked individuals in black robes surrounding a large cauldron and a bald headed freak. Next to him was a squat ugly guy I had once seen disappearing into the Forbidden Forest. MadEye Moody was on the other side of the bald freak but MadEye was morphing into someone else. I waved my hand and a shield absorbed the stunners, concentrated magic was fantastic.

The bald freak Voldemort raised his hand and all his black-robed idiots stopped sending curses.

"Ah yes our guest has arrived, as late as that may be he is now our evening entertainment." Baldy hissed.

"And who might you be baldy?" I asked. I saw the girls had their wands out but were giving me a look like "are you crazy?"

"Harry you jest, would you pretend not to recognize the greatest wizard of all time?"

"Is that you Dumbledore? Now I see why you wear that stupid hat and beard. Tell the barber not to expose so much next time you're an ugly mother.

"Avada Kedavra" yelled a pissed off Voldemort.

I wondered if I should return the same curse or see what would happen. I could not 'fade' the girls out; we could not fight our way out past that number of Deatheaters so what to do?

The curse hit me…and talk about a comfortable feeling almost like a pleasant massage. The curse was absorbed into my body. "Hay send me another that was way cool but then I shouldn't monopolize the feeling, shall I send it back to you like I did when I was a baby?"

We got to see Voldemort yellow teeth as he disappeared with a snarl. He was followed by his minions leaving only the cauldron and us in the graveyard.

"Are you crazy? That was the killing curse you…"

"Hermione's thoughts were cut off by the arriving 'POPs' of Dumbledore and a few Aurors from the Ministry.

"What happened here?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Well you see that MadEye you employed was a phony and he was apparently tossing port-keys around." I pointed to the Blast-Ended-Skrewt that was smoldering off to the side. I thought it must have been the port-key I diverted into the maze. "Someone got us with a port-key when we were heading back to the Great Hall."

"Why would Voldemort have him do that?" Dumbledore it seemed wanted a public explanation from the kids.

"He and a few of his Deatheater friends were having a welcome back Voldemort party."

It turned out that the Aurors were there because of the 'Avada Kedavra' registered on one of their monitors. "Alright kids hand over your wands we have to check to make sure you didn't cast an unforgivable curse.

While the girls handed over their wands I said, "Voldemort was the one who cast that curse." That got this party humming but then who would believe kids our age.

"Ok sonny you girlfriend's wands are clean so hand over your wand."

"Sorry but I don't have a wand you see Dumbledore snapped it, didn't you see the papers? Besides I'm a squib now because of the tournament. It was all in the Dailey Profit."

They of course didn't believe me until they did a complete search of my person. Finding no wand, but finding someone who had read the article in the Dailey Profit, they then told us how lucky we were that they had arrived and that we were now safe. They then came to the conclusion that the bad guys were trying a kidnapping to get money. At least I caught Dumbledore's mistaken slip, he knew about Voldemort before we had said anything about his being at the graveyard. We finally convinced them we needed to be returned to Hogwarts.

That evening I was in the Forbidden Forest searching for a nice branch to make a new wand. They expected a wand so I best have one for show. Sooner or later I would do magic and everyone would know I never lost my magic.

That night I reluctantly did some serious thinking for the majority of the night. It was not safe at Hogwarts but nothing could kill me but…I was now comfortable here because of the girls or I would…I wish my brain would go to sleep so I could. It was obvious that Voldemort was a large problem. I could just leave but then I would also be leaving the girls. I laughed when I thought of doing in Voldemort, I could not generate the hate for the "Avada Kedavra' curse that was for sure. Further did I want to wade in and kill twenty or thirty Deatheaters to get to a well protected Voldemort? Then there was the problem of how powerful and how skilled Voldemort was and then there was the idea of killing someone. Yea killing someone was my worry after kill twenty someone's to get to him, no, I knew I was not a killer and would not kill. I had already seen a couple of the memories with the black ribbons and that was enough.

/Scene Break/

The next morning at breakfast and soon to be rid of Hogwarts for a while we learned that news travels fast and people are slow. The three of us had just walked into the Great Hall and were headed for the Slytherin table when Draco showed his ignorance again.

"Potter you're a squib and you have the nerve to bring a mudblood to the Slytherin table. You are not only stupid but dead. The Dark Lord says you will be killed in a most horrible fashion along with your mudblood and blood trader. Draco got a SPLAT in stereo. Both Hermione and Daphne hit him in the face, surly causing large raccoon black eyes in the near future.

Most everyone thought girls flattening Draco was funny but missed or ignored Draco's announcement of the return of the Dark Lord.

I rode the train with the girls to Kings Cross and after they were safely away with their parents I 'faded' to my room in Minerva's quarters. Pool parties were scheduled in the next couple of days.

/Scene Break/

Dobby was working in Hogwarts and was very attentive to me but he really wanted a house for the Great Harry Potter. I suspected he wanted one to clean and polish. So I 'faded' and Dobby POPed to Gringotts and we talked with Griphook.

"Harry nice to see you again would you like to check you accounts? We have made quite a lot of Galleons."

"Ok but first I need to find if I have any properties Dobby is itching to go to work and make us a nice hideaway."

"You do have several properties but most are like Potter Manor. The Deatheaters found them and destroyed them in the last war."

"If I have the Galleons so is there someplace that I might buy? Travel distances are not a problem."

"Gringotts does have a small castle in Scotland for sale, up by Inverness, that you could have but it is a fixer-upper."

So we went visiting. Dobby was jumping up and down and Griphook was counting the Galleons that could be made putting up wards and an indoor pool. I just liked the view.

"Scene Break"

My view was now causing me some problems along with some of my body parts. Daphne and Hermione have no Hogwarts robes on; in fact they only have small bikini suits on. They are both sitting really close to me or should I say rubbing against me and giggling at my reaction. I am supposed to be dead but my body is not supporting this theorem.

"Alright you two you have had your fun just look out when I get a little bit older."

"And a bit bigger" Daphne said causing both to giggle. I was going to say something about how they were not heavily endowed right now but why be nasty besides I controlled my body size. That's when I started to giggle.

/Scene Break/

When I returned to my castle, Dun-Potter, Dobby had already completed the Master bedroom and the indoor pool room. It definitely was a long way from the cupboard under the stairs. I gave my complements to him and returned to Hogwarts and my room in Minerva's quarters.

No one around so I checked out the great hall, again no one so I turned invisible and faded to the headmasters office only to find an order of the phoenix meeting.

As I arrived, "Potter has not attended his detentions and he is going to regret it when the break is over. He is just like his father…"

"Indeed Severus, however this meeting is to discuss the return of Lord Voldemort. So what have you to report on Lord Voldemort.

"The Dark Lord will not admit it but Potter really shook him up by absorbing the killing curse. Some of his other servants, which were present, confirmed Potter was hit by the curse. In my opinion he left the graveyard because he was afraid Potter could send his next 'Avada Kedavra' back at him. Knowing Potter it was all an illusion and hype and…"

"Thank you Severus you information as it is always invaluable. Does anyone have any further information on Deatheater activities? Fine then keep up your surveillance activities and report back any new information. Meeting adjourned."

/Scene Break/

Later the Headmaster was alone but talking to the portraits of previous Headmaster which hung around the office. "He has already taken different friends that he was supposed to and now he received the killing curse, the Horcrux in his scar is surly gone. How am I to convince him now to face Voldemort and fulfill the prophesy?"

One of the portraits responded, "Albus why don't you leave well enough alone and let the 'fates' take care of fulfilling that prophesy?"

"NO! I must guide things or we are all doomed. Already he is disrupting my carefully laid plans. How those two girls ended up in that graveyard is…"

"What is it Albus, realize you are wrong?" Asked another painting.

"No those two girl are ruining everything I must find a way to stop their influence on Harry. Yes if nothing else I will get rid of them from the school. Yes Severus is just right for the job."

/Scene Break/

Now keeping the two smartest girls from a book store or library is like impossible. Further keeping them restricted to a single store or library is asking for trouble. So whether it is a visit to Diagon Alley, Hogmeade village or Inverness stores it is a loosing battle for me so it's tag along and enjoy the search for an unread book. What slows them down is they can't 'apperate' and I can't 'fade' them. The 'floe' or the knight bus is our normal means of transportation.

Daphne arrived at the Three Broomsticks, "Hi Harry I see you got here early."

"I wouldn't want to be late for the two smartest and prettiest girls least I be left behind."

"We would never leave you behind Harry, would we Hermione?"

"Of course not, who would pay for all the books." Hermione had just stepped out of the 'floe'.

"Well since I am Daddy Warbucks I guess I must first treat you all to breakfast before the great book hunt begins."

"We thought you would never ask." Daphne said before both girls started laughing and escorting me to a table. I think that is where someone saw us and told the bad guys.

We had finished breakfast and had a leisurely walk with some window shopping and finally down the main street towards Tomes & Scrolls.

"After Flourish & Blott's in Diagon Alley we thought we would pop over to muggle London to the Westminster library." Hermione added.

"So after this morning of educational pursuits might I ask what you are planning for a late afternoon for my enjoyment?" I hoped that since the library was at the cross roads of Covent Garden, Chinatown and Trafalgar Square that I could get a bite of Chinese take-out for a late lunch while they figured was where we were going for the rest of the day. That discussion was tabled as returned to Hogsmeade and entered another book store. The girls took off in hot pursuit of reading materials buried in the shelves. I wandered around the shop extremely bored. Looking out the window for something besides books I saw a number of Deatheaters on the street and they had eyes for this book shop.

I quickly found an unoccupied aisle and 'faded' to the alley between Gladrags and Scrivenshaft's. I tended to give people great shock in appearing suddenly or disappearing into thin air, besides it was a secret I wanted to keep.

I peered around the corner and saw a good number of Deatheaters covering the front of the store awaiting orders with Voldemort behind them. I had an idea that might work. Since my 'fading' was silent I 'faded' behind Voldemort. I then tugged on his cloak, "I say mister could you and your ruffians get out of the way your blocking my entry to that building." I was already 'fading' away after I tugged on his cloak. Voldemort tried to jump out of his snake-skin, cried "Aaacck" and quickly turned and cast the killing curse or two. While he saw who I was he also saw his curse pass through me. He was fast and activated his port-key and disappeared.

His yelp or Aaacck got a couple of Deatheater to see Voldemort disappear. Since his orders were wait for my command they were still there when the Aurors arrived to check out who did the killing curse. I joined the girls inside the shop to watch the action on the street.

/Scene Break/

The indoor pool at Dun-Potter had windows all around so the nasty Scottish weather stayed out while the sun came in to warm. I spent some time reading but mostly watching two girls in bikini reading or splashing in the pool. Dobby had most of the castle finished and had obtained two additional elves for me; the castle was even too much for him to do alone. Of course I had my suspicions as the two new elves were female.

Soon Break was over and we met on the platform and secured a compartment. The Potter trio was chatting away as the train departed the station. The fun started early with Ron doing his impression of being my best mate and bringing his younger sister Ginny to sit in the trio's compartment who offered me some Gillywater.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – I thought I was dead

.

I took a swig of the Gillywater and two seconds later I could feel my magic doing something weird. I must have exclaimed a "Wow" or something and Hermione snatched the Gillywater out of my hand and took a smell. Passing it to Daphne, "What do you think is in it besides Gillywater?"

"Smells like Amortentia."

"What's that I asked, while my magic was doing a dance in my stomach."

"Love potion." Daphne answered.

"Is that why I want to snog you Daphne?" I thought it was a good attempt at some kissing and not get slugged.

"Mmm, it could be a 'Kissing Concoction' included." Hermione said very seriously.

"Oh! That's why I want to kiss you Hermione." Maybe this attempt would work on one of them.

"Well let's see which potion it is, come give me that kiss Harry." Daphne purred. Here was my chance to light a fire I thought and gave her my best. Not that I had any experience at kissing girls.

"Daphne it's my turn to see which potion it is or isn't." Hermione interrupted.

Who was I to complain so I gave Hermione my best; after all I had experience now. I almost missed Ron and Ginny stomping from the compartment.

"Ok you two, break it up, the game is over. Harry how did you over come the Amortentia it's a strong potion." Daphne asked.

"Aw, just a game, I was enjoying myself. I think my magic didn't like it and got rid of it for me."

"Hermione are you with us or what?" Daphne started snapping her fingers in Hermione's face.

"Err, yes, can we let Ginny give Harry some more so we can test the results?" Hermione asked.

While Daphne was rolling her eyes I figured this was a good time and, "I'm available any time you want Hermione I would enjoy being your test subject if it ends in a good snog."

"No you don't Potter it equal time with me and Hermione or you can go kiss Neville's toad." Daphne growled.

That started a serious discussion about feelings. I was unsure about just about everything but I knew I was lust driven for both of them. That got my mind to working in over my status. I was dead and they were still attracted to me. I had body heat and a pulse but no blood, I wonder if I was pumping magic through my veins or something. So far in the discussion I didn't hear "Her or Me!" but then Draco and groupies arrived.

"Greengrass get back to our compartment and quit mingling with a half-blood Griff. You should know…"

"I will sit with my boyfriend when and where I wish." Well that slowed me down for a second.

"What about the mudblood Potter I thought she was more your type?"

"Harry is my boyfriend also Draco, he's just so sexy." Hermione was laying it on thick.

"You…him…both?" Draco was slightly taken aback.

"Yes Draco my girlfriends and since they are I will hold you personally responsible if either one has any problem from you or your friends. Am I clear Draco?"

"Yea, whatever" Draco turned and left.

"Do you have the feeling that this year is not going to be a happy one?" I asked no one in particular.

/Scene Break/

Now that things had quieted down I found that I really had two girlfriends, at least they wanted to give the relationship a try. I had a warm glowing feeling in my chest and this gave me an incentive to protect and defend. That incentive some how got translated by my magic into some muscle but mostly strength. I was glad that Hogwarts robes covered so much as some of that strength got translated into a bit of body size. I noticed it when I put on robes upon arriving at the Hogsmeade station, my new robes had to auto-resize when I put them on, the strength I noticed a bit later. The fun year had just started.

As the Hogwarts express was pulling into the station a conversation was being held in the Headmasters office. "Severus welcome back, any news over Riddles plans?"

"None as he is getting paranoid beyond what he normally is, he has been having me brew some strange potions. Potter has spooked him."

"How is that Severus?"

"He has spells and potions as you know. Some are to make sure he knows who and what is around him. Potter just walked up and tugged on his robes. The Dark Lord had no idea Potter was there. He has ordered a kill on sight order on Potter. I am exempt as he does not want to lose me as his Hogwarts spy, yet"

"We will just have to make sure Harry doesn't have any problems. Is your house included in that kill order?"

"No he doesn't think they could do it and he is not inclined to loose future servants. Speaking about Potter how did the Amortentia I brewed for you work?"

"That Severus we will see at the welcoming feast."

The welcoming feast was as it always is, students catching up with one another and wondering what the toad woman would be like as the new DADA professor. One odd thing was that there were twenty transfer students that needed to be sorted which gave me chuckle inside. That is until I heard Draco literally screaming at Daphne at the Slytherin table. It was his usual type rant over me and her being a blood trader. From the looks at the Slytherin table people were not happy with Daphne.

I stood and walked over to Draco. When he saw me he jumped up and drew his wand. His mistake was letting me get close to do an unthinkable thing. Instead of dueling with wands and words I walked up and slugged him in the jaw muggle style. Whether it was the act or the sound of breaking bones I had their attention so I made my declaration.

"Tell ferret on the floor when he wakes up that I warned him and now I am warning you. She is my girlfriend, you bother or upset her and you will find me in your face and you may not live to regret your actions."

Then it was the teachers turn to start yelling, Snape was the most enjoyable.

"You have done it now Potter I will have you expelled…" I cut him off before he could get his recorded message going.

"Can it Snape, go tell Peeves if you're peeved but get out of my face with your hate for my father."

Instead of turning to the Headmaster and demanding my expulsion he laid his hands on me. My magic revolted and sent him flying the length of the Great Hall before he landed on the Gryffindor table sending plates and food flying.

The Toad started screeching for the Aurors and my being sent to Azkaban but settled for a detention after extensive yelling in the Headmasters office. I was laughing until Minerva stated that she was disappointed in me and my actions. That made me sad inside.

After everyone left, "I see you have your magic back Harry, care to explain how that happened?"

"Sorry, it's none of your business. I'm actually surprised you let a squib back for this years schooling, so what are you up to Headmaster?"

"Harry you must let this anger go, you are too important to our society to turn dark."

"Would you care to tell me why I am so important to this society of yours?"

"I will when the right time comes, as of now you are too young and should be enjoying life. Speaking of which how did you and Miss Greengrass become a couple? I thought you would have chosen someone from your own house."

"Oh Daphne is only one of my girlfriends, my other girlfriend is in Gryffindor house."

"Ah, Miss Weasley I would guess."

"Nope Miss Granger, Ginny's love potions didn't work for her but they did wonders for me and my girlfriends. Is that all Headmaster?"

"Yes Harry, enjoy yourself and try and control your anger."

/Scene Break/

Snape got a stay with Madam Pomfrey and Draco got a stay in St Mungo with a broken jaw. Well it was a bit more than broken but that was his problem.

The detention was more fun. "Mr. Potter I will teach you to strike an upstanding member of our society you little half-blood. You will take this quill and write 'I will not strike a pureblood'."

"How many times and where is the ink?"

"You will write until I tell you to stop and you will not need ink, so write."

It took awhile before she started screaming for me to leave and holding her bloody hand. Seems my magic established it was a blood quill and since I didn't have any blood my magic took it from the nearest source.

/Scene Break/

While the year was passing a bit quieter it all changed when Snape and Draco returned. Snape started to pick on both Daphne and Hermione. Draco was just angry and if looks could kill I would be…right I am already dead.

Hogmeade Village weekend finally came and we headed into the Village for a good time. The girls had set up a snogging schedule for me at school but both had warned me to keep my hands to myself. A village weekend was great to head out with both girls so the three of us could do things together. Being in different houses caused problems and studying in the classroom or the library was not having real fun. We had stopped at just about all the shops and were loaded down with Honeydukes candies. The book store was of course a planed stop where I figured I could relax my tired feet. Thankfully Hogwarts had a large library so after much time looking they only bought a couple of books each.

The day was about over, shortly we would finish our butter beers in The Three Broomsticks and then we would head to Hogwarts for the evening meal. It had been a great day. An adult raced in the front door screaming Deatheaters all over the main street before he collapsed to the floor, his back smoldering from a curse.

I am no hero and there was not much I could do but I could keep them from coming into this building. I headed to the bathroom and as soon as I was alone I 'faded' to the front to see what was going on. I stayed in my spirit form and walked around and by a few Deatheaters. They seemed more like kids just throwing curses around with no purpose just because they could. I saw Voldemort down by Honeydukes. He seemed to be looking for someone and I though it might be me so I 'faded' to an alley near Honeydukes and became solid. I stepped out and yelled, "Hay Snake Face looking for someone?" I reentered the alley and turned into my spirit form.

It was fun playing fox and hounds with me being the little red fox and the Deatheaters the hounds. Voldemort was totally into the hunt and had all his Deatheaters chasing me around town within minutes. I would pop out of an alley and yell 'over here' and pop backing to 'fade' to another alley. Jolly good fun.

Not to long into the game I 'faded' in behind Voldemort in my invisible spirit form. I was waiting until the Aurors arrived which turned out to be only about a minute later. Voldemort port-keyed away but unknown to him he had a hitch-hiking spirit holding his coat tails.

/Scene Break/

As we arrived and I let go of his cloak. Wow! what a place, there sitting on a platform, over the dance floor, is a golden throne in a plush ballroom. All of the windows surrounding the ballroom are covered with heavy velvet drapes making the room dark and gloomy.

"Wormtail get in here!"

"Yes master."

"Bring me some ham sandwiches and my wine."

"Yes Master immediately."

I wonder where this place was, so I floated thought the ceiling and found Mrs. Malfoy sitting at a desk. Looks like Malfoy Manor is the rat's nest. I floated around and found Lucius Malfoy and a number of Deatheaters killing time.

Well I think I will just liven up this place a little. Floating to the ballroom I saw Wormtail is just leaving so I slid behind a set of heavy drapes. I turned solid and gave the evil laugh, "MuWhahaha". I turned back to spirit form and headed to a different set of drapes.

Voldemort was startled and his wine glass flew into the air sending its contents down his shirt. His wand flicked into his hand and he scanned for someone who would soon be dead.

I gave another "MuWhahaha" but I was slow or he was faster. He hit me with a blasting curse as I was transforming out of my physical state. Whether it was because I was in-between states or some other reason I found myself in a different realm. The place was peaceful and relaxing and a spirit could spend some real time here. I decided to kick back and spend some time as the serenity was seeping into me in a most pleasant fashion.

You would think I could stay in this nice feeling realm but no, in flashes Dumbledore's Phoenix and snatches me up and out and poof I am in what looks like Dumbledore's office. I got the impression that we had not completely arrived as everyone in the office looked like statues and were not moving. Zap I am hit with a blinding white light and find myself in an office that Minerva could have designed. I was sitting in a straight back wooden chair in front of a worn but functional desk. The place could be called differently but drab came to mind. I saw a door behind the desk and a door behind me, otherwise the room was bare. I started to 'fade' and found that I couldn't. Seconds later the door behind the desk opened and a guy dressed in a white business suit entered; quit a distinctive being with white wings.

"Ah, Mr. elusive Potter, I have finally caught up to you."

"And who may you be?"

"Thanatos, Samuel, Peter Pan or if you like Death, pick a name."

"If I have to pick a name…what did your mother call you?"

"Now let's not become vulgar."

"Fine Thanatos, what do you want?"

"You of course, you died and are dead so I have come to collect you. By the way where is your mortal soul hiding?"

"You're a little late to come calling, what did you do make a wrong turn in Kent?"

"That's neither here nor there as you are here now so why don't you just follow me and we will fix you right up."

"Ah, Dumbledore's apprentice, what are you not telling me or what are you hiding?"

"You don't have a choice, you will follow me through the door behind me and we can talk later." Yep Dumbledore trained.

"No thanks I don't care to join you." Several things were happening about this time. Thanatos stood and turned towards the door indicating I should precede him. I jumped up to make a mad dash to the door behind me as a bolt of what look like lightning struck Thanatos on the head from above. The ceiling had disappeared revealing a black nothing. I made that so called mad dash as fast as I could, threw open the door and raced forward. Somehow going with Death was not a way to end the day so I took the other opinion, door number two.

/Scene Break/

Two Ministry employees from the Department of Mystery were doing their daily check on the Veil of Mystery. "Pete did you just see that?"

"Err, only if you did."

"I retire in three months so I say I saw nothing."

"I know what you mean, if we saw anything strange the paperwork could keep us occupied for six months or put us in the long term care ward in St. Mungo."

"Right, same report as yesterday, nothing new or unusual."

What the two workers saw or didn't see was Harry Potter running out of the Veil of Death mumbling, "Get my ass kicked because I got smart-ass and that other door definitely sucks" and then he 'faded' into nothing. A blink later a Phoenix flies out of the Veil and 'flames' away. A skeleton with a scythe then stepped out yelling, "Potter get your skinny butt back here." The Veil then seemed to suck the skeleton back into the flapping curtain.

/Scene Break/

I was upset with myself, as I 'faded' to unused room at Hogwarts. I wanted to have some fun with Voldemort and got myself blasted, almost picked up by Dumbledore's chicken and dragged who knows where by Thanatos. That lightning strike is another mystery, was it my magic or Thanatos boss sending him a memo. Now I am going to give myself a headache mulling over what Thanatos wants with a spirit, didn't he get the rest of me when I died or is it hiding from him also?

Now that's odd. Apparently there hasn't been a lot of time passed since I grabbed a ride with Volde because everyone is just now heading for dinner. I'd best let the girls know I am alright. They were sitting with Susan at the Hufflepuff table.

"Harry" they screamed and I had two hugging me and then, "Where did you go Potter, you scared us to death." Hermione growled. I spent most of dinner trying to calm the snarling beasts, err, girls. I did see Snape grab his arm and after a word with Dumbledore Snape rushed out of the Great Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –Panic call

.

Since I had Potions first thing in the morning I was able to keep an eye out for Snape. Since Snape couldn't 'apperate' into Hogwarts he had to walk from the front gates and enter the main door. So when I saw him returning early the next morning I 'faded' to the Headmaster's office to eavesdrop.

"Albus the Dark Lord has always been paranoid but right now there are no words to describe him. I ended up brewing a couple of potions he wanted and I got out before he killed me accidentally. He swears he killed Potter but there is no body as he says Potter faded away. Any strange or sudden noise gets a deadly curse throw at it; so far he has killed ten of his followers. He swears that Potter is trying to kill him. He also is going after the prophesy in the Department of Mysteries in the near future as he feels it hold the key to Potter's death."

I entered in line for the potion classroom as Snape was leaving Dumbledore's office. I was thinking that maybe I was winning, Voldemort thinks he killed me and he wants the prophesy to find out how to kill me? Talk about being 5150. (Mentally/Emotionally disturbed person, police jargon). My thinking of the Perp was interrupted only to find Draco and Ron exchanging pleasantries.

"You're nothing but a slimy snake."

"If you weren't a Weasley I might hire you to shine my shoes, everyone knows you need the money you're so poor."

Much to my amusement Draco seemed to have it in for Ron instead of me today. Ron of course was too stupid not to fall for the taunting in front of Snape's doors. Sure enough Snape appeared and Ron got house points deducted.

Again it was strange that none of the class tried to sabotage my cauldron but Ron was a different story. The Slytherins went after Ron's cauldron as Ron retaliated by tossing something into Draco's potion. Snape was about to go after Gryffindor and Ron when Draco's potion exploded. That causes the Slytherins to draw their wands and start a volley of curses at Ron. The Gryffindor were obliged to respond and curses flew among exploding cauldrons.

Daphne and Hermione were noted as being smart and they abandoned their stations and hid behind my shield. The shield was one of Riddles super deluxe shields which stopped just about everything. The three of us slipped out of the disaster as teachers started to arrive. Half the class was in the hospital while the other half were in detention.

/Scene Break/

"Mr. Potter see me in my office before the lunch break." It looked like Dumbledore was going to interrupt my free period.

I looked at Minerva and she gave me a nod so at least she hadn't been memory charmed yet.

We headed up to the Headmasters office after Minerva's class was released and took our seats in front of the Headmasters desk.

"Mr. Potter have you ever been to the Department of Mysteries? Dumbledore started directly this time.

"That's a possibility as I have been in many areas of the Ministry,"

"I am referring specifically to the Hall of Prophesies."

"Oh the one with all the glass balls, no never had the opportunity." I smiled knowing he knew I was lying.

"By any chance Harry do you know anything about an organization called PJ&H?"

"News to me, are they a new band?"

"Nothing for you to worry about I just thought you might have heard the transfer students talking."

"Nope I'm not popular right now."

"Very well you may head off to lunch."

I found out what was going on when I entered the Great Hall and Hermione was waving the Dailey Profit at me from the Gryffindor table. "Harry didn't you say Sirius Black was your godfather?" That got everyone looking my direction.

The story read that he-who-must-not-be-named was back and had been sighted at the Ministry while twenty Deatheaters were in the Hall of Prophesies. Sirius Black was the only fatality and had fallen thru the veil of mysteries. The paper referred to page two as they had the Dark Lord opening the prophesy and what it contained. I chuckled to myself as I had put that prophesy in there when I retrieved the original. It also appeared that Dumbledore or someone had put in a camera to record everything if the prophesy was disturbed or taken. I was glad that was done after I did my little adjustment to the prophesy.

There was Voldemort tapping his wand to a globe and a miniature Harry Potter popping up and saying something. They had subtitles as while they had moving pictures it was too expensive to make them talk in the newspaper, it read, "Sorry Tom I got here first. Watch your back as I may be behind you now or later. Boo, you're it stupid." The scene stopped just after Voldemort jumped and spun to see who was behind him. The paper went on to talk of a massive duel between him and Dumbledore with a few pictures of a destroyed atrium. PJ&H was not mentioned which made me happy. A Gringotts owl interrupted further talk as everyone around me was waiting to here what Gringotts wanted. I read the message, smiled and left the hall. My actions to the owl should cause some interesting rumors by dinner time.

/Scene Break/

"Griphook how's the gold flowing?"

"Extremely well Harry and more so because of recent events."

"Do I dare ask?"

"You're one of the main parties in the will of one Sirius Orion Black."

"Yes I read about him falling thought the Veil and that he was supposed to be my godfather."

"Yes and he included you in his Will which is to be read next Monday at 10AM. He further directed us to give you this letter. We have had instructions from him in the last few months to sell everything that was worth anything in his vault. This letter was to be received by you as early as possible before the Will reading."

"I thought that the Ministry confiscated the vaults of convicted Deatheaters?"

"They do but Lord Black was never tried nor convicted of anything. We here at Gringotts only allow vault confiscation when we have received the proper papers which are issued by the Wizengemot."

Of course I opened the letter. It was interesting, odd and insane. For someone I never met the letter read like I was his life long-lost child. He wrote that he never betrayed my parents. That the betrayer was in fact Peter Pettigrew. That he loved me and the Will was his last Marauder prank. The letter rambled on from making no sense to suddenly changing and became serious. The last part was a direct order.

"Griphook what does the will say?"

"Sorry Harry but the contents are only to be released at the will reading when his wishes become legally binding."

"About being legal, is there any way to contest the Will or make it null and void?"

"No Harry Sirius Black was never deemed not in his right mind so the will is not contestable. The only way that the will can be contested is if there is something illegal contained within like paying someone to kill another."

"Thanks Griphook you have left me with a lot to think over. Till next Monday, may you gold flow and your enemies die a horrible death."

/Scene Break/

I had a lot to think about and a few questions for Minerva. Minerva said that Sirius Black was the ultimate in pranking during his stay at Hogwarts as a student. I learned that he was my father's best friend and that Black never did anything that didn't end up in a pranking of someone. It appeared he now wanted to play his last prank. As I 'floed' to Gringotts, for the Will reading, I decided that while it was tempting to ignore the letter that I would indeed obey his last order. That is what was bugging me, not a request but an order?

"Mr. Potter what are you doing here?" Dumbledore was a surprise and apparently had arrived early to harass Griphook.

"Professor McGonagall and I are here for the will reading obviously." I grinned while Minerva and I took seats at the table.

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to ask more questions but a number of people entered the room. I recognized the girl from Privet Drive that changed her hair color every other second and what appeared to be her mother. Draco swept into the room with what looked to be his mother.

Griphook took a seat after Director Ragnok entered and sat at the head of the table.

"We are here to officially read the will of one Lord Sirius Orion Black. The will contains all the proper legalese and many personal comments. Does anyone care if we skip to who gets what? Copies of the will are obtainable after this reading. "Good let's get right to it then."

"Nymphadora Tonks a bequest of twenty thousand Galleons. Andromeda Tonks a bequest of one-hundred thousand Galleons; Minerva McGonagall a bequest of fifty thousand Galleons; Harry James Potter bequest has been the deposit in his family vault; to Albus Dumbledore a bequest of Grimmauld place and an elf called Kretcher."

Director Ragnok took a deep breath and continued as he knew there would be troubles coming. "Now for establishing the heir and the Head of House, Lord Black has offered the Head of House Black to Harry James Potter."

Draco shot out of his chair like mini Blast-Ended-Skrewt screaming foul with other foul words and threats. His mother and an axe positioned at his neck got him quieted down. I then stood.

"Director Ragnok if it pleases, I would like to decline being the Head of House Black and relinquish the status of Heir and Head of House Black to the next in line."

"Very well Mr. Potter please sign this document refusing the Lordship of House Black."

After I signed Ragnok continued, "In order of succession Draco Malfoy is now offered the title."

"You dam right I want the title and all that money. Potter you are a fool, you just turned down millions of Galleons."

While Draco had more to say and did, Ragnok said, "That concludes this will reading. Lord Potter if you will accompany Griphook, I wish a word with you in my office."

/Scene Break/

"Lord Potter, thank you for coming. There are a few areas that need to be discussed. First we have had to escort Dumbledore out of the bank as he insisted on attending this meeting. Griphook do you have the ledgers?"

"Yes Director right here." Griphook put a large tomb in front of the Director.

"Yes, I thought so. Lord Potter our Lord Sirius Black has done his prank as he liked to call them but you need to be warned."

"Director please just call me Harry and I knew there was going to be problems when he ordered me in his letter to turn down the Black Lordship. The Potter vaults have enough Galleons in them to keep the next five generations of Potters happy so I complied. Who is going to be added to the list of my admirers?"

"Ragnok chuckled and started, "First Sirius Black put twenty million Galleons in your vault as a gift or bequest which cleaned out the Black Vaults except for a marriage contract and several outstanding debts. Secondly he recalled his donations of one-hundred thousand Galleons annually to Dumbledore's club, the Order of the Phoenix. This action will leave his club without funds. He also canceled all of the Potter financial support for that club as your Guardian/Godfather just before you became emancipated."

"Well that doesn't put anyone new on the hate Harry Potter list but could you tell me about the marriage contract?" I smelled a story.

"I'm sorry Harry but that's private as far as how much was paid or why the contract was drawn. I can tell you since the appropriate part has been filed with the Ministry that it's an ancient contract that is now active with House Black and House Bulstrode."

I was shocked, frozen still shocked that I turned that down. Then it started as a giggle and broke out into a full-blown, fall down, laugh. When I calmed down "Oh Sirius what a prank" giggle, giggle.

"What's so funny Harry?"

"Millicent Bulstrode is a junior Deatheater and built like a Rugby Scrum front rower."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Least I forget

.

I returned to school giggling still. I had missed the big one as far as marriage contracts were concerned. I was looking forward to the February Hogsmeade visit. Bundled up and snuggling with two gorgeous girls was only way to go, the other was at Dun-Potter and the swimming pool. Little did I know that all my laughter would be gone in the very near future.

"So Hermione where is Daphne?"

"She doesn't want to go to Hogsmeade she says it's too cold for her."

"Dam odd if you ask me, so where do you want to go to besides Tomes & Scrolls?"

"Well I was thinking, if you don't mind, we could 'floe' to the Leaky Cauldron and go to a couple of muggle book stores?"

"Sure, why not, we can grab a cinema and a pizza while we are there, that is if you want?"

"Sounds great Harry let's go."

/Scene Break/

"Dam Hermione what's with all the books?"

"I want to get a head start on study for UNI when we finish Hogwarts."

"Well you definitely have enough to keep you busy through the next break if not for your next two years here at Hogwarts."

"Well you can never be too prepared."

"Lets use the Dervish & Banges 'floe' in Hogsmeade to return I need a new quill and Scrivenshaft's is just across the street."

"We need to get back to Hogwarts Harry; you can pick up a new quill tomorrow." Hermione said in a nervous voice.

"Come on Hermione it will only take a minute and we can catch the carriages afterwards if your too tired from shopping."

No sooner did we step onto the street when I saw Daphne kissing a guy who I thought was called Aglionby and a Slytherin. They appeared on their way to Madam Puddlefoots.

"Think Daphne forgot to tell me something Hermione?"

"I'm sorry Harry she swore me to secrecy."

We walked back to the carriages and then rode to Hogwarts in silence. When we got there I realized I didn't get that quill and I needed to go back tomorrow. I didn't think my life had ended but I also didn't know who a I was mad at, Daphne for not telling or Hermione. I got to go to Hogsmeade alone the next day as Hermione was busy with her new books. It was good that I was by myself as I wasn't fit company and I had some thinking to do. Yea they were drawn to me like a moth to a flame; I must have had a flame-out.

/Scene Break/

Daphne ignored me and so I didn't cause any troubles. OWLs were on us so Hermione had me studying like testing was the next day. I figured with all the studying that I had done that OWLs would be of no concern but tried to make Hermione happy.

Between Draco, Defense against the Dark Arts and Daphne's little switcheroo I was not in the mood for what Snape pulled in the next potion class.

"Mr. Potter what is that concoction you are brewing?"

"The Vanishing potion as you have illustrated on the chalk board."

"No it's not even close, 'Evanesco', start again Potter. That will also be five points for wasting ingredance and see if this time your pee brain can follow instructions." He turned and went to yell at Ron. It's a wonder that steam was not pouring out of my ears. The color and texture of the potion was perfect and he just vanishes without a word as to why it was bad. Grrrrr.

DADA was a further nightmare. The Pink Toad had retained her job at Hogwarts but was still pro-Ministry, pro-Fudge. It didn't make any difference that they had Voldemort recorded live from the Ministry the DADA material was still not taught. She did have a few more words directed generally at me with innuendoes about some people's corrupted love lives.

That night at diner I was stewing in the unfairness of it all when I glanced at the head table. Snape was watching me with his sneer and the Pink Toad was watching me as if I was going to turn into something sickly evil. But why? Why was I being bothered? Why was I not returning their hospitality? I turned to the head-table and gave everyone a super happy grin, I had a plan.

The next potion class got me another zero as Ron chucked something into my cauldron which caused a lot of smoke and Snape's 'Evanesco'. Snape also gave me more dialog. However, I sat there the entire class with a huge grin on my face, even the five point deduction for the smile it did not stop me smiling. This continued through the DADA class which almost brought a hissy-fit from the toad woman.

Snape had his firewhiskey and the Toad had her tea and I could 'fade' the combination was just too inviting. Some time delayed spells tied to certain action spells brought fun to the next morning. Throughout the day the spells caused chairs to turn into flimsy rubber and desks to collapse. I especially made sure her little cat plates lost their adhesion to the wall. The prank I liked was totally a muggle trick, the bucket over the door as they left their rooms prank. The buckets were not filled with water there contents also had a sticking charms applied.

The next morning at breakfast the ghost of Severus Snape stormed into the Great Hall screaming "I want Potter expelled and now!" Snape looked like he was hit with a lot of flour when he left his room that morning; the tutu he was wearing was quite cute. The Toad was green, with warts and covered in the white powder. Her feet were now large flippers. The high-pitched screaming that she was doing ruined the overall effect.

Finally the OWLs testing started and I went thought them with ease and well before time was called. Although one old Biddy caught me using wand-less magic but I got extra points for that.

June 2nd brought the end of year feast and the next morning it was the train to Kings Cross. Hermione kept her nose in her book for the entire trip. Draco stopped by as usual for a little pure blood bigotry speak. I turned him into a toad, if done right he would stay that way for a while, it was fitting for someone who sucked up to the school's head Toad.

/Scene Break/

I got an owl from Hermione stating that her parents were taking her to France so she would be not coming over to Dun-Potter for a while. It didn't take me long to get bored. It was more fun swimming when done with a couple of gorgeous girls in tiny bathing suits.

It was time for wizards my age to have his magical maturity so I beefed up my body. It wasn't like I was a Metamorphmagus and just make an instant change, it took time for me to pack magic and make my body change. Since I had the time I concentrated on making muscle instead of just looking the right size. I was tempted to make a body-builder type body but settled for a six-foot, one-hundred-sixty pound body full of muscle and with a nice tan.

That activity used up my reserve and I knew my body was on a vampire mission to absorb any and all magic it could. While this body building was going on I needed something to kill time with since I had so much of it. After a swing though Diagon alley to absorb some ambient magic I headed to get a pizza in downtown London. I was after all a hybrid, half muggle half wizard. I passed a place that did Karate and I remembered Hermione's yell and her results with Draco so I enrolled.

The Flamel's Stone was bothering me sitting at the bottom of my trunk. It was too important to get lost or stolen and it was just lying around, so I went to a muggle jeweler and had a gold cage made to hold it. I attached a chain and hung it around my neck. As small as it was it wasn't noticeable but made me feel it was a bit safer.

I was glad that I was enrolling in the Karate class as it looked great for pent-up emotions. I could also envision taking out my emotions on Draco or Ron with a couple suave moves. This class was not easy to get started in and each step required paperwork to advance to the next level. So the first step was to go to Privet Drive and find my birth certificate proving I was sixteen years old. While I was there I had an idea, "Dobby"

"Yes Harry?"

"Get the master bedroom ready for my staying here while I train in London,"

"Right away Harry" POP

Knowing Dobby the entire house would be done with a feast on the table by the time I got back.

The next morning I headed in for the start of my training in Tae Kwon Do. The instructor reminded me of a Japanese MadEye Moody. He started with the 'must' of doing the five-stretch warm up properly and how not to hurt yourself warming up. I think that the instructor thought that warm ups alone would start the elimination process. A lot of students were like Ron and wanted to Break Boards and start kicking and blocking the first day. Nope, we did Squats, sit-ups, push-ups and topped it all off with a run. Half the class was not expected back the next day if I was right, Mr. Satou took his subject very seriously. I had a head start on everyone except Mr. Satou as I was nothing but muscle and in shape.

The second day after the five-stretch and finally our run it was stand on one foot balance time. Now I am not Mr. Moto super jock but being around Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley one learned to know when a blow was coming and if you couldn't dodge it you absorbed the blow. Not that absorbing the blow didn't hurt but not absorbing it really hurt.

Mr. Satou was an elderly man but quick as lightning as us slow students found out the second day. Mr. Satou had been doing things to the students all morning, soon it was my turn. I was balancing on one foot like the rest of the students doing the exercise. As Mr. Satou passed me his foot, that wasn't on the ground, flicked up and tapped my leg that off the ground. Rather than fall from being now off-balance I extended my one leg he tapped while bending the other leg forward to keep my balance. While almost sitting on my ankle I retain my balanced in the one leg stance and started to rise by straightening my leg. Oh but I was supposed to be on the ground. No sooner than I return everything back to where this all started from when Mr. Satou does this round house kick. All I could do was block the kick and hang on as we both fell to the mat. I was on my feet and ready to punch him when my brain caught up saying that wasn't the brightest of ideas. Mr. Satou was already on his feet with his hand up showing that I should stop. This workout got me a piece of paper and a new start time.

That piece of paper was handed to me time after time as I mastered white belt and continued up the colored belt line showing my capabilities. I did need some of that stress relief when about a month later Hermione sends me a Dear John Owl. Bye, sorry and thanks a lot, don't bother to call. She has had it with the magical community and had tested and is now enrolled in UNI.

By the end of he second month Mr. Satou is beaming at me like he has invented something that will revolutionize the world. I just know how to adapt, I can learn and I have nothing else to do with my time but practice. I am now working on my permanent red belt with two white stripes one black stripe and finding this all too much fun. Of course my spirit form has something to do with it as does my magically constructed body. The fun is in the discipline but it is great satisfaction when you can knock out 100 each of Push-ups, sit-ups, and squats. The mile run is just a warm up and sparring with multiple opponent and winning doesn't hurt my ego much.

So that night I headed home in great spirits. I took a shower put on some nice clothes and walked down stairs to find Uncle Vernon coming out of the kitchen with a gun.

"Oh look who I have here, The Freak." Vernon then tries to empty the gun in me.

There is not a lot that Tae Kwon Do can do with a gun especially if your hands are empty and solid bullets are headed your way. I 'faded' to the top of the stairs but as I turn solid and cast a 'expelliarmus' Vernon had replaced his empty clip and is again firing, this throws my spell wide as I 'fade' again. I decide to stay out of sight. Vernon must have gotten crazier in prison because he is not panicking when I 'fade' nor does he care how close the neighbors are. Firing off around fifteen rounds did get notice by the neighbors especially in a country that restricts guns. Police arrived to find Vernon has reloaded and is filling their patrol car full of holes from the front window of the house.

"Do you wish me to do something or do you just want to watch the fun." Dobby is sitting in a floating chair and if I am not mistaken invisible to everyone just like I am.

"Naw, let him have his fun. I'm a lover not a fighter. Vernon can't be stupid enough to think he can out gun or escape the police. Let's move to the roof for a better view." I was confident about that time, that he would surrender, as several more police cars had arrived.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to turn your self in Harry?" Sitting next to me on the roof is Thanatos.

As I was about to panic Thanatos smiles and says, "I can't force you from this side of the veil Harry, I am here for tubby downstairs."

"So you collect and turn them over to whom?

"That's a surprise and a secret until it's your time but tubby will most likely be able to say the Devil made him do it in about fifteen minutes."

Thanatos wasn't wrong a few minutes later a 'Policing by consent unit' was relieved by 'London's 'SWAT' unit'.

Several warnings and multiple shots and Thanatos fell though the roof and hauled Vernon back up. "Harry any last words for your Uncle?"

As I shook my head but as they disappeared I heard, "Get you filthy freak hand off of me…" Some things never change.

I sometimes wonder about the magical community especially how they insist on staying hid and have laws to put you in prison if you break the secrecy band. So what do they do, the Ministry sends me an owl which arrived just after my final for my permanent red belt with two white stripes one black in the middle of a muggle class and muggle spectators. The parchment says I must see the DMLE tomorrow at ten in the morning.

I entered the office Head of the Magical Law Enforcement section to find a secretary and Susan Bones.

"Hi Harry what brings you here?"

"I've a ten o'clock appointment, you?

"Whenever my Aunt is finished we are going to lunch."

"Well I will try to not keep her any longer than…"

"You can go in now Mr. Potter."

I opened the door to Amelia Bone's office and the first thing I see is Albus Dumbledore in a squishy chair and a strict looking woman behind her desk. I stopped and leaned on the open door frame and in a non-friendly voice, "What is he doing here?"

"Harry my boy…" I cut Dumbledore off. "I am not your boy and out of school. As a minimum I will be addressed as Lord Potter."

"Mr. Potter I am here as locus parentis and..."

"Look you idiot we have been through this more time than I care to count. McGonagall is my magical guardian if the term 'Lord Potter' is not enough for you poor mind to comprehend let me reiterate I'm emancipated."

"That's Professor McGonagall Harry."

"No Minerva has said otherwise Albus now either you leave or I do, am I clear enough."

"The stern looking woman who looked to be stifling a laugh turned to Dumbledore, "Albus my appointment is with Lord Potter so unless you can show your need to be here please leave."

As I turned to close the door I saw Susan, the Secretary and several other people had gathered and were looking astounded at the dressing down I had just given Dumbledore.

"Sorry about that Madam Bones but he can't seem to understand the meaning of the word no. May I ask the purpose of this summons?"

"Yes Lord Potter we are told that you are involved in the death of your Uncle."

"To the existent that he attempted to kill me with a gun and he got shot by the police then yes. You did receive the muggle police reports?"

"Yes but we were led to believe you were a minor and used magic out of school. We appear to have been misled about your legal status. Our only question is if the magic you used was done in front of muggles?"

"No I only used the disarming spell before the police arrived. I missed and departed as they say in the movies under a hail of bullets."

"Again our apologies and have a nice day."

I said my goodbyes but as I opened the door an Auror rushed in and after a quick huddle. "Susan I'm sorry but something has come up and I will have to miss our lunch date."

"No problems Aunty I find someplace in the Alley."

"Ah Susan I would be honored if you would accompany me for lunch." She was good-looking and I could do with someone to talk to over lunch.

"Why Harry Potter, what would your girl-friends say taking another girl out for lunch?"

"I would be glad to tell you my woeful tales of being abandoned over lunch."

"Sure why not."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –One more time

.

That lunch with Susan led to several more and to multiple dinners. She enjoyed the amusement parks and cinemas so of course the rest of the summer flew by at breakneck speed. The next thing I knew I was meeting Susan on the platform at Kings Cross as it was September 1st.

We grabbed a compartment and stowed our trunks when Hannah Abbott, Susan's friend, joined us. Minute's later the Patil twins giggled their way in followed by Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood and a small blond named Tina MacDougal. Lavender was whispering in one of the Patil twin's ear, both were looking at me. She then left to spread the rumor to other compartments. I was curious what new tale had been tacked onto me but wasn't going to ask.

"Padma come on and tell everyone or you will explode." Hannah ordered.

"Well it's embarrassing to say with Harry here but both of his girlfriends are not returning to Hogwarts and the rumor is they are both preggers."

Susan, Tina and I started laughing.

"I wouldn't mind." Luna said as she looked out the window.

"Daphne might be preggers but she ran off with that Slyterin after school. I hear she is doing the pretty housewife role." Hannah stated.

"Hermione has had it with the magical community and went muggle she is in one of their muggle university schools." Tina added.

"Well that fits in what I know about the two, it was they who gave me the heave-ho." I laughed.

"Yes well I heard you and Susan are an item now." Parvati was fishing for more juicy gossip.

"No we are not but all he has to do is ask." Susan turned to me and smiled.

"Well dear lady consider your self asked most sincerely." I then kissed her hand. I would have to get an oath later so I could tell her about being dead as cold as that sounded.

"That is if you live that long." Susan giggled.

"What." Parvati was ready for more gossip.

"Harry told the Headmaster off while at the Ministry and there were tons of witnesses."

"Oh that's not good; I bet he has plans for you when you get there." Tina giggled.

"He may try but he best tread lightly as you are looking at Lord Harry James Potter Head of the Ancient and Noble House Potter." Susan boasted.

"You mean Heir to don't you?" Tina queried.

"No he is the actual Head of House Potter." Susan replied.

"Tina's jaw dropped

"In fact he could have been Lord Black but he refused the title."

"Are you crazy? Why would you do something like that?" Tina squeaked.

"Why don't you ask Draco the new Lord Black and Millicent his newly betrothed?" I laughed.

That sent the Patil twins off in search of Lavender Brown. The rumor mill had people to interview and new dirt to spread.

/Scene Break/

The school year started a bit odd as Draco and Ron did not make an appearance on the train and no summons came from the Headmaster at the welcoming feast. I was a little shocked as there was over one-hundred new students being sorted. I later caught up with Minerva and apologized for not being around during the summer break.

"Its fine Harry as both Hermione and Daphne sent me letters explaining why they would not be returning to Hogwarts. This must be hard for you."

"To start with but the training class kept me busy and then Susan showed up and she is nice."

"You were not the only one that was busy this summer as we got over a hundred new students that all got their tuitions paid by some company called PJ&H. Dumbledore is having a mental breakdown trying to find new teachers to cover all the influx of new students. Well you best be going as curfew is in a few minutes."

A quick shower and I was in my bed putting up my wards. The wards were for 'just in case' I never thought I was actually in any real trouble other than my roommates snoring.

/Scene Break/

There was something wrong. Three days at school and no Draco, Snape or Dumbledore problems. This is enough to drive me crazy. Draco tried to strut around as Lord Black but with Millicent hanging on him or dragging him into empty classrooms brought him nothing but snickers and catcalls. Draco was around five foot five inches and maybe weighted one-hundred pounds. Millicent was closer to six feet and one-hundred-fifty pounds. Draco was like Millicent's toy, 'Plush Lovey the Ferret'.

Ron was chasing Lavender which was funny but most of Gryffindor were not looking forward to them becoming a couple. Lavender was all makeup,nice clothes and gossip while Ron was all mouth both in speaking and eating. Nothing but trouble would come from a match like that. People thought that Lavender would find or make up the gossip and Ron would be sure to yell it out at the wrong time and place without thinking. Fights and House point losses were soon to follow.

Snape was too quiet in class towards me. It was almost like a cat stalking a mouse atmosphere. As far as Dumbledore was concerned he only showed publicly around meal times and I got no summons to his office.

Susan was not helping my nerves. She was the clingy type, nice girl but the relationship wasn't going to work out.

Tina MacDougal was confusing. She hung around always flirting with me. She had every class that I had so that made Susan unhappy and more clingy.

By the next week I was getting paranoid. They all must have gotten together and decided to drive me nuts by doing nothing.

/Scene Break/

We were in October and my days of peace and quiet were now ending. Susan had decided that I was not attentive enough, maybe she was right. She ended our platonic relationship so that Tina MacDougal moved in closer but just out of reach. Lavender Brown decided that Ron was a stalker and decided that she should stalk me. This got Ron irate and puffing steam and nasty comments behind my back.

Ron blew one day after a potion class. Snape had been explaining in his polite way how Ron was an incompetent idiot and a genetic retard. Once the class was over I walked out of the room, Lavender and Tina fell in step on either side of me.

"Well that punishment is over for another week." I exclaimed with a sigh.

"Oh Harry your just so funny." Lavender flirted but leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Oi, what are you doing kissing my girl friend?" Ron exploded and charged intending to land his fist in my face. One thing that all the fighting arts likes to teach is to use the opponents own energies against themselves. Ron's charge put his body in motion towards me. His swing emphasized that direction so a simple sidestep and using my two hands to assist him into the air and forward, he collided with the far stone wall.

Calm as you can imagine Tina commented, "Gee Harry I didn't know that Ron was your girlfriend."

I maturely stuck out my tongue at Tina and proceed to lunch. Minerva had a chat with me over what happened and gave Ron a detention when he got out of the hospital.

At breakfast the next morning, "Mr. Potter please see me after lunch."

"I'm sorry Headmaster but I have classes after lunch would three this afternoon be acceptable?" McGonagall asked.

"Very well Professor, at three then." Dumbledore wasn't twinkling as he answered.

We had just walked into his office when something wet and pudding like hit me in my face. "Now Harry you will sit down and tell me where you are living and then you will sign some documents. When I glanced at Minerva she was just standing their with this glassy-eyed expression. So I gave the jerk an answer. "Well I and Tom Riddle have been hanging out at his pad with the boys."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Love and more fun

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

.

As for signing your papers, take a long walk on a short pier you senile incompetent." These were fighting words but I was a simple student being snotty.

That of course didn't sit well with the head man. His wand shot out in a flash and being a tad shocked I raised my hand in a reflex action and willed him to stop. Many thoughts flashed through my mind like there was plenty of time to raise a shield but that would start a duel. I did want to protect Minerva and myself against the famed Dumbledore but how do you stop the most powerful wizard of our time?

I have never felt a rush like that in my life. All I can say is that it felt like my condensed magic left my hand and unfolded in a rush, the result was startling. Not only was Dumbledore frozen in place but the spell he was casting was still attached to his wand as if frozen in time like Dumbledore.

"Squawk"

Dumbledore's bird seems to give me a glaring look, leaped up and flew to land on Dumbledore's desk. The bird looked into his face or eyes and gives an uncomfortable warble. The bird leaps up and seemed to flash to me. All I could do was put up my arm to protect myself but the bird just landed on my arm. As large as it was it was so light as in not weighting anything. It looks me in the eye for a minute and poof it was gone in a flash.

'Rennervate' I tried on Minerva and she came around quickly. "What is the $^&*&% trying to do this time?"

"I have no idea but I think he tried a memory charm on me as he then started ordering me to tell him things and sign some papers." I wasn't overly sure.

"Well we will soon find out." Minerva went to the fireplace, "DMLE Madam Bones please." Minerva then stuck her head in the fire.

Minutes later Madam Bones and two Aurors stepped out of the fireplace took one look at Dumbledore and started laughing. After Minerva stated she wanted to press charges the Aurors took statements. They waved their wands over Dumbledore and his wand. "That's a memory charm coming out of his wand" stated the tall Auror, Lets bring him around and see what he has to say. They couldn't break the spell or whatever I put on him so they turned to me.

"Lord Potter would you mind?" as Madam Bones pointed to Dumbledore.

'Rennervate' I pushed some magic in to my hand. Well it worked but I got some odd looks from everyone except Dumbledore who was confused as to what had happened. I also had to side stepped the spell which also became unfrozen.

"What?" I asked.

"Harry not only did you do that without your wand but you set the hair bristling on everyone. Further you did the same spell we did yet ours didn't work. I think it's about time we had Madam Pomfrey do a power level check on you."

The Headmaster was escorted away to face charges of memory charming a Lord plus a few other charges Minerva happily provided. Those charges lasted two days before Dumbledore was back again. While I got out of seeing Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore got out of the charges, he could only see me if Minerva and an Auror being present.

/Scene Break/

The following week, "Potter see me after the class is dismissed." Snape sneered.

When the last student had cleared the room Snape used his wand to close the door, seal it and put up a silencing spell. He then turned to me and yelled, 'Legilimens'.

I am nothing special when you come down to it but you are who you are and have someone else's memories…well…having your mind read can be a bit odd for the reader if he doesn't like what he finds.

We all have looked in the mirror and seen ourselves reflected back. The memory I brought up was one that I had from Tom Riddle's older memories. So when I felt Snape charging into my mind I put that image in front for Snape to view. Then there was the memory where my father snatched Snape up by his ankle exposing his dirty underwear as it was seen by Riddle those many years ago. I then unwrapped some black ribbon memories and hurled them at Snape.

What Snape was doing was not mind reading but receiving images, how he interpreted them or what he thought he saw never entered my mind. While the black ribbon memories were gruesome for me to see I had to distract Snape from my real memories. Snape soon left my mind and young Riddle's memories. I then got, "Get out!".

I 'faded' to the Headmasters office and hovered in spirit form until Snape slithered in to the office. When I appeared Fawkes looked straight at me as if it knew I was there. Snape appeared, "Albus you not only have a dark wizard in Potter but he is accompanying the Dark Lord on some of his killing trips."

"The poor boys gone dark all we can do now is control him and lock him away somewhere. Severus keep a keen eye on him to see if he tries to turn any other students dark."

Just then I had a flashback to one of the last things I had said to Dumbledore ("Well me and Tom Riddle have been hanging out at his pad with the boys."). Oh was I in for it now. I left laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes.

/Scene Break/

I staggered into the Gryffindor common still laughing.

"What has you in such a good mood? Lavender asked. She was sitting with the rest of the rumor club, the Patil twins. Tina was hanging out with them on one of the couches by the fireplace. I decided that Dumbledore manipulation needed a little retaliation and the rumor club was here and ready to gossip...So!

"Oh Merlin, where do I start.?" I flopped down into one of the chairs. "The last time I was in Dumbledore office he tried to memory modify me and Professor McGonagall. He thought that he had succeeded with me so he asked me where I was living and I said with Voldemort and a bunch of his guys." I got a number of gasps while I told them this information.

"You shouldn't do things like that Harry." Tina huffed.

"Do I hear the ghost of Hermione Granger?" I shot back.

"Don't mind her continue your story Harry." Padma urged me on.

"Well he's been trying to control me at every turn, hell he has memory charmed McGonagall at least four-times all in an attempt to control me. He probably wants my vaults."

"Harry! That is not nice to say about Dumbledore he has our interest at heart and..." Lavender interrupted.

"So what did he just do to have you laughing so much?"

"This time he sent his attack dog Snape on me, Snape tried to illegally read my mind." I tried to control my snickering. "Anyhow I have these memories of Voldemort that I threw at Snape and he came to a stupid conclusion which he reported to Dumbledore." I had to stop as my tale to the girls. The memories of what those two came up with overcame me again producing another bout of me laughing.

"Harry take a deep breath and quit laughing your ruining the story." Lavender huffed.

"Party-pooper! Anyhow Snape must have read it wrong and reported to Dumbledore that I am dark and out with Voldemort killing muggles. So Dumbledore says he will find somehow to control me and for the present for Snape to make sure I don't turn any of you dark. I wonder what underhanded plan they come up with to monitor and control me."

About that time Tina jumps up and raced out of the common room.

"Was it something that I said?" When no one said anything I got up and followed after Tina. I caught up to her just before she entered the girl's bathroom. What I saw made me stop and I just turned and stomped back to the common room. There would be no more laughing this evening. Tina hair was changing colors just like Tonks when she is upset. So that's how the old shit was currently keeping track of me, he already was, he was using Tonks.

The next day at breakfast it was almost like normal although a little subdued between Tina and me. She of course didn't know and I was grinding everything in my poor brain trying to figure out my future actions. I was fine staying here at Hogwarts because of the girlfriends, it just felt right until 'bam' they found other interests. Being about an inch from chucking the school and heading somewhere where I was free to just…Well first I am going to make a couple of people very upset.

It wasn't a proper thing to do but spying on me was the same in my book. The next day I had the opportunity Tina was walking alone with me and I move close. Leaning over close to whisper in her ear as I grabbed her ass and said, "We should make ourselves broom closet closer if your going to report to the old man, Tonks." I got ready to duck, run or a combination of self preservation moves.

"Well aren't you observant, take me to Hogsmeade Village this weekend and will talk about it."

I must say I was surprised, surprised enough that I forgot to remove my hand. "You have a date." I gave her a knowing smirk.

"So you want me to come as Tina or Tonks?"

"As Tina or Tonks or anyway you want to come and as many times as you want." My grin could not get larger and I thought I am one lucky shit or I stepping into Dumbledore's controllers grasps.

I got to give an "Aaacck" as I was leaving as Tina returned the favor and grabbed my butt.

/Scene Break/

Tina turned up for our date to the village and wanted to walk rather than take the carriages, she started, "I think we best talk all this over and it's not going to be easy since the old man is up to his eyeballs in plans and schemes."

"Ok with me there are a few places in town where we can talk unless you want to go to The Three Broom Sticks?

"No Harry you lead on, a quiet day to talk sound great." She slipped her arm in mine as we walked.

"Tonks are you under any oaths requiring you to tell someone about me or what I do?

"No the only oaths I have are a loyalty oath to the Order of the Phoenix, which is mostly that I won't betray it or its secrets."

"I know I am getting ahead of things when I say this but if you are going to be close to me you are going to swear an oath never to repeat what I tell you. So if that's too much I'll walk you back to Hogwarts."

"Ok, why don't we just talk and see how all this falls?"

"So how does tea and croissants sound for breakfast?"

"Good for the figure, yes that's great."

So we went to a little place called Rosa Lee Teabags.

We chatted about each other but by the time lunch came and we entered Brews and Stews Café' it got down to Dumbledore and why Tonks was my shadow.

"Dumbledore originally wanted me to be around you for protection and of course he won't say why Voldemort want you so bad. Now the job has changed because you have turned dark and hangout with Voldemort. He wants me to pick your brains by any means possible. That's why I'm talking to you right now, he meant by ANY means and I'm not that type of girl."

"Oh have you given me an idea." My grin returned but I suspect it was an evil grin. "I have been contemplating about leaving Hogwarts as there is no incentives to stay. Now if you wish to run away with me that could be one plan."

"Too soon Harry"

"Of course, so if you give me an incentive to stay you could give reports that are not quite accurate."

"Good plan but not that type of girl."

"We are hitting an impasse. How about I swear that I am not a follower of Voldemort? Then you could swear that you will not pass on anything I tell you unless I approve. Then if what you hear you don't like you can just leave."

The oaths were sworn and it was dinner time before Tonks really accepted that I was dead but not some Inferi or Poltergeist.

"I know you said you were not that type of girl but would you like to pretend you are, people will talk."

"Go on."

"I have Dumbledore, Draco, Ron and probably half of Slytherin ready to kill me. I know that a cutting curse can cut me and I don't want to find myself cut in half and still alive. So I though if you told Dumbledore that you will do anything and you are that type of girl to get me to spill inside information, I then have a prank for the old man."

"Press on you have my curiosity aroused."

"I was hoping to get you aroused."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Plans and then there are plans

.

The plan or prank was simple. Tonks was to say that Tina would seduce Harry to get information but this could only work if they could be together. Tonks stressed that broom closets were for sex not much information would be obtained. Now pillow talk would provide greater amounts of information but you had to have a pillow on a bed. Therefore give Harry private quarters and Tina/Tonks would move in and information would flow.

"Harry the old prude says absolutely not. He wants me to do anything for the information and he won't cough up a room."

"Think he will let you come to Dun-Potter for Christmas?"

"Are you inviting me so you can try to seduce me Mr. Potter?"

"That's the idea Tina, I have a pool and a nice soft bed." Tonks was sharp and picked up that someone was around.

"Can we come, I'm sure we could enjoy a nice pool and a soft bed." The Patil twins were definitely making an offer I needed to consider.

"Let me see if I can get the wards changed for my friends to come visit. You sure your parents won't get upset being it's the Christmas break?"

"They are returning to China for the relatives and our matron could care less."

The word got around fast to my friends so I had Dobby authorize my friends 'floe' access through the wards. I invited Minerva to come Christmas day to celebrate if she wished. I also had a talk with Tonks.

"Harry I am seven years older than you and haven't been a virgin in years. You're cute and you do have my interest but we both know that this will never turn into a lasting relationship. I will be coming for the Christmas break if nothing else but to see how you get attacked by all those girls. You do have quite a following for being dead." She gave me a kiss and headed off.

The Weasley twins of course got whiff of the rumors and was making my and Ron's life at Hogwarts interesting. Ron got a lot of ribbing about the lack of girls and I got ribbing over having too many to handle properly, they of course volunteered to ease my terrible work load.

/Scene Break/

"Being the last weekend before the break I was dashing thought the stores in Hogsmeade Village for Christmas presents. Then I headed to Diagon alley as I needed Galleons and to find some super presents. A lot of kids didn't have a lot of money so it was the thought that counted but I had millions of Galleons. A rare book turned Hermione on faster than anything so I had to find something that didn't insult by being too expensive yet special.

Dobby popped in every so often to haul away what I was buying. Dobby was the hardest to buy for but this year he should be ecstatic, well he always was ecstatic but maybe especially ecstatic. I was just finishing up in Hogsmeade Village with a butter beer before I headed back to Hogwarts. As I stepped out of the establishment Draco and seven goons were waiting for me. No Crab and Goyle but real hired goons or gorillas probably from Knockturn Alley.

"I've had enough of you Potter and we are going to teach you a fatal lesson."

The goons were not messing around. Each had a weapon of choice. A couple had knives, a couple had clubs and a few were hands on type, Draco was the wand wheeler.

"Gentlemen I am obliged to warn you that I am a permanent red belt and you are putting yourselves into a possible fatal situation."

They did not appear to understand what I said but Draco added, "Yea, fatal for you, get him."

I was not one to yell like Hermione did but I have faced multiple opponents while I was blindfolded and expected to win. Mr. Satou was a hard task master and found great pleasure in sending some of his very best students to try and stomp me into the mats. I was not blindfolded this day. Draco's wand was one of the first things that were broken, then his knee on my second pass through the goons. I told myself as I ducked and rolled that I needed to up the difficulty level each morning on my exercise time. I was actually raising a sweat. Someone called the Aurors who arrived and had to call St. Mungo for healers before they could move any of the attackers. Madam Bones arrived to survey the results only to find awed Aurors and a crying Draco Malfoy.

"Lord Potter could you please explain to me how this massacre occurred?" Madam Bones demanded.

"Yes Madam Bones, Draco has had issues with me in school and he hired these goons to teach me a lesson…"

"A fatal lesson is what he said!" yelled one of the town's people.

"Well yes I stand corrected? Mr. Satou my instructor in Tae Kwon Do would most likely be upset at me for making such a mess. I did warn them that they could get hurt…"

"That he did Mum, warned them right proper he did."

"Jones take that mans statement, get a pensive memory if you can. This I have got to see."

/Scene Break/

"I have been yelled at for leaving you alone by the old goat." Tonks sighed.

"Well he should have given you personal access to me twenty-four hours a day." I grinned.

"Mr. Potter please report to my office after you have finished eating." The old goat had bleated.

I looked to Minerva and she nodded.

"Want to come Tonks so you can show your full time coverage of the dark wizard?"

"I'll pass this time Harry I think he will be ticked enough without me offering suggestions."

Dumbledore was waiting with Snape when we entered with our wands drawn.

"Is that necessary Minerva, wands drawn?"

"Don't even go there Albus your trustworthiness has long expired."

"So the brat has got you believing in his fairy tales?" Snape sneered.

"Snape put a lid on your inane spewing of dragon dung." I smiled.

"Harry my boy you have gone dark and I must restrict you to the castle for the entire break." Dumbledore twinkled. "Your uncalled for injury of Draco and innocent bystanders is disturbing."

"Being delusional again old man, I am Lord Potter you cannot restrict my movements.

"After your dreadful performance in Hogsmeade I have set the wards so you may not leave the castle."

I just laughed out loud and said, "Please hold your breath till the next time you see me." I turned and started to leave. Snape fired off a stunner which I shielded. I then stalked towards him. Dumbledore and Snape both fired off spells but my shield held and I got up to Snape and punched him in the nose. I made sure it was at an angle because his nose broke as well as part of his skull, he hit the wall and crumbled in a heap of robes and moans. A little 'Duro' charm to my fist provided the crushing blow. Dumbledore continued to fire curses and spell at me but of course my shields held. I walk to his desk amid showers of sparks from his curses. "You old man have lost your mind and your touch in doing magic, retire." I ensured Minerva's shielding was covered by mine and escorted her out the door. Dumbledore continued to fire curses. I did not see Dumbledore's bird watching intently from its perch.

/Scene Break/

I wonder if I called Dobby and asked him to transport me if the wards would try to affect my physical form. In my spirit form I 'faded' to Dun-Potter days before the break started. All those invited knew the address so all I had to do was put up with a few days of boredom. That's when the 'floe' lit up and Tina entered.

"Hi sexy, it's you and me for the next two days got any ideas what we could get up too?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course who do you want in your bed tonight?"

"Tonks it's your choice, I know you as Tina but you decide if you want to do this. I'm just a Horney guy."

"Ok Tina it is but I get the option to change." And she did throughout her stay at Dun-Potter.

/Scene Break/

It surprised me that on the first day of school break that everyone showed up. Dobby was ecstatic and a pool party was organized as rooms were assigned.

I have never seen such small bikini's in my life. Well if you exclude Luna she showed up nude and did a butt bomb right into the pool.

The holiday was unbelievable, the Patil twins wanted to do it together. Lavender teamed up with Tina. Luna just enjoyed the time being nude in the pool.

On Christmas day everyone was prim and proper for Minerva arrival but I don't think we fooled her.

"Harry I have been informed by the Headmaster that private rooms have been assigned to you to keep your dark nature from innocent students. Albus has taken your disappearance from the castle quite personal." The entire room cracked up in laughter."

"Thank you Minerva."

"I assume you have figured out who Tina is?" Minerva asked.

Tonks changed to her base form, "Yes he is quite aware of everything."

"Excellent."

I could see why Tonks preferred her other forms as she was quite dumpy looking. That of course wasn't of any major importance. Tonks was Tonks.

/Scene Break/

Upon arriving back at Hogwarts I was again called to the Headmasters office and called a dark wizard and assigned private quarters so I didn't corrupt the other students. Draco was back but limping a bit. His snotty attitude was still unchanged but he left me alone, so far.

Ron however was destined to be my next problem. Not only was Lavender sitting in our compartment on the train but near me at the Gryffindor table. Ron could only see Lavender sitting with me and doing a lot of fawning. He missed that the other girls did the same. What really drove him nuts were all my friends sat at the Gryffindor table around me. Ron became a Draco and started on Luna as vent for his frustrations. No one could say that Luna was not a bit different but still a very nice person not to scratch his eyes out.

"Harry did you see what was in your quarters?" Tonks giggled.

"I know, just watch out that all that are obvious doesn't make us lazy so we miss the hidden listening charms."

Pop

"Dobby what brings you here?"

"Your most pleasant gift of help is covering for me, could Dobby be of help cleaning your rooms of all the old goats devices?"

"I would be most appreciative of your help Dobby.

Dobby snapped his fingers and a pile of runes and assorted trinkets disappeared.

"Dobby you seem a little down could I help?"

"Masters present of a new helpful elf was liked very much by Dobby until she wants to bond first."

"Dobby you know I know nothing about elves or magic so what is the problem?"

"Dobby must have the permission of his master to bond with another elf." Dobby's ears drooped.

"So you're saying that she won't marry you until you have my permission?"

"Yes Harry Sir."

"Does she want to marry you Dobby?"

"Very much Sir but she is very strict with elfin laws."

"Well you two have my permission if both of you want this."

Dobby was gone without the traditional pop along with all the junk he got out of the room.

/Scene Break/

The next morning at breakfast Tina and I entered arm in arm. We had a very nice night talking about this and that. As usual we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

A few minutes later Luna floated into the Great Hall and sat next to me after giving me a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "I can't wait until we are married Harry."

"That's stopping you Luna?"

"Oh no, but you must have your fun before you settle down and become alive."

"Will I be settling down soon?

"That's hard to say there are so many paths but they all lead to the same ending so don't despair I still love you."

"Thanks Luna that means a lot to me." I had no idea what she was talking about but she was nice and she said she loved me so she wasn't an enemy. The statement of marriage confuse me but then I was distracted.

Arriving arm in arm the Patil twins arrived and hugged me together and kissed each my checks in unison. They took seats across from me.

Lavender came in about that time and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. Ron exploded food from his mouth and yelling that I was using my fame to screw every girl at Hogwarts.

For that I got applause from a lot of the girls in the hall.

Ever enraged Ron noticed that he was pointing at me with a spoon so he threw it away. The spoon landed in the pumpkin juice at the head table spraying orange juice on the Headmasters silver robes, the ones with the shooting stars.

Ron then ripped his wand out with his grease covered fingers and shot a curse at me. However the wand slipped and the curse hit the points jar showing the rubies for one of the houses. More exactly the Slytherin point jars. The Slytherin's becoming enraged and fired curses at the Gryffindor table which caused a volley of curses from the Griffindor's.

Again, behind my shield, I and the girls slipped out of the hall. Madam Pomfrey was busy late into the night undoing curses, hexes and spells. We all headed to my quarters and chatted into the night, snacks provided by the elves.

Morning brought breakfast and the realization that potion was in a few minutes, a two-hour potion class with Snape.

It really was a shame that such a talented man should be such a sour spiteful slug. He pointed his wand at the board and said begin and scowled at everyone. I smiled and waved my hand when he wasn't looking and thus change the potion listed on the board.

I did not sabotage the existing potion but changed it into a completely different potion, one that would have some interesting results.

The point was he didn't care, he happily vanished Gryffindor potions as they were not as he expected but never checked the Slytherin's potions. After a while a gas sprang from one of the Slytherin's caldron. When he went to vanish that potion three more sprang to life. Soon the room was full of a vapor causing everyone to laugh at nothing. A lot of the class was shocked when Snape burst out in laughter, it was also quite a terrifying sight. The potion was a modified cheering potion.

When the twins stopped laughing at lunch they threatened pranks upon my body if I continued into their pranking territory. They wanted a reputation to follow them to their joke shop if they ever got Galleons to open one. I had PJ&H look into the matter.

/Scene Break/

February brought another Hogsmeade visit and a bit of a problem. Harry Potter, me, was in tow by a gaggle of female students. Ron was in detention and stewing, Draco was with Millicent and glaring at me that Pansy was now part of my gaggle. I'm sure I missed hateful glares from other boys who though that the girls around me should be theirs.

It would be a shame if someone who had all this attention didn't have the Galleons to keep up with all this attention. As Tonks said it wasn't going to last but it was fun right now. That fun changed about an hour into our arrival in Hogsmeade.

Voldemort was not playing around this time. He decided to make an appearance but remained behind the Deatheaters, trolls and giants. I had long ago decided I was not going to kill. It could happen accidentally but I was not going to intentionally kill. Those black ribbon memories of Riddles were enough to convince me to never go there. However, Trolls and Giants posed a large and dangerous problem. The Deatheaters could be stunned, Voldemort could be scared but what did you do with giants? They all had spell resistant skins and were mentally dense as a rock.

Since we were caught on the main street with the bad guys coming in from the vacant fields behind Zonkos I sent the girls to The Three Broom Sticks. Well here goes nothing I thought and I 'faded' to the shoulder of the closest giant. When I gained physical form I hit the beast with a 'Conjunctivitus' to his eyes. All it did was make it open its mouth to growl so I hit its teeth with 'Densaugeo' and watch its teeth grow and grow. I hit its club with an 'Engorgio' and 'faded' to the next giant. I figured that if they couldn't lift their clubs they couldn't use them to do damage. I managed to do this to the next two giants before I headed to the half-dozen trolls. They broke my 'Incarcerous' and even I didn't have the power to keep a 'Levicorpus' going. I hit on a powerful 'Tarantallegra" which cause the surrounding Deatheaters problems avoiding the trolls two-step.

By now we had town's people and Aurors and even students fighting the invaders. I decided that Voldemort should now have my undivided attention.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Give and take

.

I had just 'faded' into my spirit form but was stopped before I could move by, "How's it going Harry? Thanatos asked.

"You are going to handle all the deaths here by yourself?

"Not really Harry, if you haven't notice I have helpers."

Now that I was in spirit form I could see wisps of smoke circling the area.

Since you slipped away from me I have been paying closer attention to my checklist besides I wanted to see if you killed anyone today?"

"Not if I can help it but right now I have to cause that ass some grief."

I 'faded' back to my physical form in front of Voldemort, "Hay Riddle looking for your mother to kill like you did your muggle father and your muggle grandparents?"

"Avada Kedavra" was his answer.

"Oh Tommy its tickles so good, send me another."

That got me a 'Defodio' and a 'Diffindo' followed by a 'Reducto' I just 'faded' behind Riddle before the curses could reach me.

"You know you could really hurt someone with those curses what would your mommy say Tommy boy?"

That got me a dozen curses that I have no idea what they would do. I barely 'fade' away from the curses. Returning to my physical state I yelled, 'Descendo' which I followed immediately by a 'Levicorpus', to my surprise the later hit him. The spell dragged him up by his ankle before Voldemort, cursing like a sailor, port-keyed away. I chuckled as I was thinking of his landing by port-key from that position.

I made a mental note to owl Gringotts and asked if PJ&H had a place in rebuilding or restocking the destroyed stores. I thought that if PJ&H built up enough good will it wouldn't hurt sometime in the future to help carry out something somewhere. It wasn't as if the Ministry couldn't do with a few changes.

/Scene Break/

Breakfast was great in that all my friends were safe and eating a hearty breakfast. The flood of owls arrived with the Dailey Profit and letters from home. I was surprised as the entire newspaper was full of pictures of me! It started with me standing on giant's shoulders in my confrontation with Voldemort and of course absorbing the killing curse.

Tonks, err, Tina came stumbling in and plopped down next to me.

"Tina have you seen the Dailey Profit? They are making me one hell of a hero."

"Don't let it get to your head Harry. The Order meeting last night declared your actions as the new dark lord getting rid of Voldemort as your only competition."

"Oh dear I guess I will have to stop working on the 'Expecto Patronum' charm as it is considered for light wizards only, maybe I should brush up on the 'Morsmordre' to keep in character.

The following morning the Dailey Profit ran articles that I was the new dark Lord trying to take over the wizard world. Seems that Fudge was also in the abuse Harry

Potter club along with Dumbledore.

Since the Great Hall was full I stood and stepped up onto the table and made my announcement. "Send your parents the following. I have had it. I help save people and I am evil. I stop the Dark Lord and I am trying to replace him. News Flash, I quit, you like him you keep him or fight him, I 'm out of here and the fight. My friends know how to contact me and the rest beware, visiting me could be fatal so don't try. I stomped out of the Great hall.

I was not a few feet out the door when a dozen spells were flying at me. Right now I could care less so I 'faded' in front of whoever was there and went to Dun-Potter.

A few hours later Tina 'floed' in to tell me what was going on in the magical community. This just made me fuming mad. It seemed that Fudge had made an arrest warrant for me for being a dark lord who had attacked peaceful citizens.

"Tonks, could you arrange for reporters to be present when I get captured in Diagon Alley?"

"Are you crazy? Getting yourself captured? They are just going to railroad you to Azkaban. This is all assuming that they will give you a trial."

"Relax Tonks I have a plan."

"It's your funeral."

"Set it up for ten in the morning, I will be there for the Aurors to arrest me."

At ten I arrived and even I could spot the reporters with cameras. The Aurors moved in and arrested me but I had a word. "I must say what an incompetent group; you are as incompetent as your pompous leader Fudge. I'm not an evil wizard but I bet Fudge can't keep me in custody. If I can escape how can Fudge hope to deal with Voldemort? That was all I could get in before they hauled me away.

They put me in a warded Ministry cell with magical suppressing handcuffs. Guards were posted outside my cell and in the hall coming to my cell. When I 'faded' to Dun-Potter the magical handcuffs fell to the floor with a clunk, alerting the guards. The evil and dangerous Dark Lord had escaped.

The next morning, at ten, the Dailey Profit got photo's of Evil Harry Potter strolling down the street of Diagon Alley. Those pictures started an uproar, how did he escape? Potter said Fudge could not keep him in custody, how incompetent was Fudge? I heard it was quite busy at the Ministry.

Me, Tina, Luna and Dobby with his wife Ellen, were enjoying a tall drinks with umbrellas by the pool. Voldemort had already hit Diagon alley early that afternoon to add to Fudge's troubles.

The next day Hogsmeade Village was attacked by Voldemort and the people were screaming for something, but no one had told them what they wanted yet.

/Scene Break/

The Dailey Profit told the people what they should do; they had Fudge stating that he would not under any condition allow Harry Potter to roam free in the magical communities.

The next day only the Quibbler showed pictures of Harry Potter roaming free in Diagon Alley.

Fudge again was on WWN stating that the Quibbler was full of fabrications and all was well and no one needed to worry everything was safe and secure.

Voldemort destroyed a few buildings in Hogsmeade the next day which sent me to Gringott to insure PJ&H got involved.

Fudge was again on WWN but this time not in person. Fudge was the topic since he got assassinated in the Ministry by Voldemort the previous evening. The new Minister had cleared Harry Potter of all charges and requested the "chosen one" contact Minister Scrimgeour.

/Scene Break/

The meeting with the Minister was to tell me everything was forgiven and could I be his poster boy. All I had to do was show up once in a while when he made a speech. He of course didn't come out as say this but he want me to look supportive and keep my mouth shut. Since I was back in the most favored category I milked it for all it was worth. I was back at Hogwarts; I had my Dark Lord private room, and got a pass on underage use of magic when out of school which also included a pass out of Hogwarts every weekend. I even got a learners permit for 'apperating' and got rid of a pink Toad at Hogwarts. I didn't need most of these perks but if used properly it would upset a few people. I'm sure Umbridge would be one of the first.

After being gone for about a week from Hogwarts I showed up for breakfast, I anticipated, "Mr. Potter see me after breakfast." I was not mistaken. I almost didn't get to eat as everyone wanted to know why I was back and what was going on. If looks could kill Draco and Ron were overjoyed at my returning to Hogwarts. Snape did look a little put out, so that was making my morning. That's when I noticed what my short absence had caused. My party girls had all moved on to new boyfriends in the short time I was gone.. Tina and Luna joined me and were now sitting on either side of me while I was deep in thought.

That's when things got a little weird Fawkes flamed in and onto my breakfast plate which still contained my breakfast. Fawkes starts with the look me in the eye as he did in the Headmasters office. Fawkes lets loose a pleasant warble and does an about-face and starts plundering the closest fruit bowl.

Dumbledore stands from his chair and yells, "Fawkes behave yourself!"

Fawkes pulled his head from the fruit bowl with a banana still in his mouth; he turned to look at the Headmaster and emitted a, "Squawk", thus dropping the banana on Neville's plate with a plop and sending egg yolks on Neville's robes. The Headmaster apparently didn't like the 'squawk' and sat back down. Fawkes reached out with his claw and snagged the banana, turned towards me and started stripping down the banana when another flash appeared in front of me. A small maybe a baby silver phoenix is standing there looking me in the eyes. After about a minute it nodded and hopped onto my shoulder and laid its head on mine issuing a melodic sound which translated to me as saying "Mine".

This of course did not go unobserved by the majority of people in the Great Hall. I am proud of all my reading but Phoenix literature was not part of what I had delved into. Would I be attacked by the sharp claws or beak or did it just turn into flames thus making me into a ball of fire. Fawkes liked fruit so I summoned a bowl from down the table insuring that it was not the one Fawkes had staked his claims to. The silver phoenix warbled something that sounded like 'Groovy' hopped down and dove into the fruit. Since this end of the table was trashed and reserved for the Phoenix's breakfast we moved down the table after many 'Scourgify' charms.

"Harry it looks like you have a new friend" The new DADA professor Remus Lupin chuckled, the same Lupin that I haven't seen since I was a baby. I wonder which of Dumbledore's plans he fits into? If it wasn't for the books from the Potter vaults I would not know who he was nor recognize him on the street. After eating I walked by the head table and smiled and waved at Dumbledore and headed out to sit by the lake. I had the next hour free and I had just seen the Headmaster as I had walked by the head table so that would have to satisfy him for a while.

/Scene Break/

Not long after I sat by the lake the silver phoenix joined me and was hopping around in what appeared to be excitement.

"So what is your name little one?" I inquired not expecting an answer.

The bird warbled and I got the impression of a name, 'Amethiste'.

"I'm Harry. Doesn't Amethiste stand for precious purple jewel?"

The bird nodded.

"Would it be alright if I called you Amy for short?"

The bird nodded.

I figured that gaining any great amount of information would take a century at this rate. I had Charms class in a few minutes that I had to go to, so I got up. Amy appeared in front of me waving her tail at me. That much I understood from dealing with Fawkes so I touched her feathers and I was standing in front of the Charms classroom in a flash of phoenix fire. While I was getting my brain to figure out that I had never said where I was going and that Amy had, what, read my mind? Amy meanwhile was warbling as she flew around and landed on my shoulder. I just automatically reached up and gave her a petting where I knew she would like a petting.

I was now so far in thought that I wasn't paying attention to Professor Flitwick but I didn't miss Snape storming into the classroom.

"Potter! You were told to see the Headmaster after breakfast. You will come with me so I can enjoy your arrogant ass being expelled from Hogwarts."

"Sorry the rules say only when Professor McGonagall and an Auror are present will I see the Headmaster alone."

"Shut your stupid mouth and follow me as they are already awaiting you and your punishment."

I wish I could have seen Snape's face, of course mine probably had a surprised look, as Amy flamed me to Dumbledore's office. She let loose a warble and joined Fawkes on his perch.

"Ah, Harry, please have a seat, lemon drop?" I shook my head and remained silent.

"I believe I asked you to see me after breakfast, why did not do as I asked?"

"I believe I saw you as I left the Great Hall, besides it's not my job to insure that Professor McGonagall and an Auror are present as you have been ordered. I don't see…"

"Shut your disrespectful mouth you gormless brat." Snape yelled as he stormed into the office.

"Severus that is no way to talk to a student no less my god-child." Minerva hissed.

"Now I don't believe that we came here to argue professors. Harry you have been reckless in your behavior and wandering in these time is extremely perilous. I must insist that you remain within the confines of Hogwarts."

"Is that all you have to request from me?"

"Harry I'm afraid that wasn't a request but an order, you may not leave Hogwarts grounds."

I looked to Minerva who just added, "It's for your own protection Harry."

I started laughing and got up. "Minerva I might recommend you have yourself checked at St. Mungo and as for you two I will just say 'dog's bollocks."

"That will be detention tonight in the potion lab."

"Oh Belt up Snivelus your sneering is just polluting the air."

"Well let's see if you like detention for the rest of the year." Snape looked like he could kill about now.

Amy was there in an instant and we were gone from the room in a flash of Phoenix fire.

/Scene Break/

Minister Rufus Scrimgeour was putting his last touches to his latest speech for the Ministry Atrium. He had invited all of the papers to attend and with Harry Potter standing next to him he was sure of passage of his bills. Even if just one of the bills passed he would make a tidy sum of Galleons for his private vault. A flash startled the Minister as a silver phoenix appeared, dropped a letter and flashed away. The Minister opened the letter.

To the Honorable Rufus Scrimgeour

It is my sad duty to tell you that I will not be able to attend anymore of your press briefings. I was informed moments ago that I have been restricted to Hogwarts grounds. Upon objecting to this restriction I have received nightly detentions for the rest of the year. I hope you can forgive my inability to fulfill my part of our agreements. Should further clarifications be necessary, please direct your owl to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. I shall be attempting to enjoy my last few minutes before I am dragged back to Hogwarts for my confinement.

Your Servant

Harry James Potter

Heir apparent House Potter

/Scene Break/

Fifteen minutes later the Minister and a squad of Aurors joined me for an ice cream before we 'floed' to the Ministry and then to Hogwarts and the Headmasters office.

"Dumbledore what is the meaning of this stupidity? Wasn't my pass for Lord Potter enough indication that the Ministry wished him to be free to leave Hogwarts as he pleased?"

"Rufus you must understand that Harry's safety is our ultimate goal. With Voldemort on the loose Harry is not safe outside of Hogwarts."

"Albus are you saying that the Ministry is not protecting its people? Further why is Lord Potter less safe on our Auror patrolled streets?"

"Rufus the Dark Lord has his minions everywhere and he has a special interest for some reason in Mr. Potter. Should Mr. Potter fall into his hands it would be catastrophic."

"Are you saying that Lord Potter is hanging out in Borgin & Burkes with the Deatheaters? Dumbledore Lord Potter is going to Hogsmeade on the weekends not strolling down Knockturn Alley or are you telling me that all the students are receiving this same treatment?"

"If I must I will have all of the minors, under my control, here in Hogwarts restricted to the grounds. I will not have the Ministry interfering with my control of these matters and this school."

"The Ministry thought you would take that attitude Dumbledore so Lord Potter is now considered a seventeen year old adult. The Ministry has afforded him special exemptions, he is now authorized to leave Hogwarts permanently if he so wishes. As far as his detentions, I would suggest that they be canceled or I will bring this to the attention of the Board of Governors. Good day Headmaster."

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile at Grimmauld place one Mundungus Fletcher was doing his five-finger discount on whatever could bring him a knut in Knockturn Alley. Being the low life that he was he even checked Kretcher's room under the boiler and found a golden locket with the letter S inscribed. Unfortunately his sales of stolen goods, a week later in Knockturn Alley, was interrupted by Undersecretary Umbridge who demanded the locket or Fletcher would go to jail.

Umbridge put the locket on as, in her mind, it looked good with her pink accessories. That turned out to be a very bad mistake. Her next meeting with the Dark Lord had a terminating effect on her person as Voldemort realized his Horcruxes was no longer safe and needed to be collected. Finding that a number of them were destroyed he flew into a rage but not before putting the rest under a protection that no one would ever find. He would get to the Tiara at Hogwarts with his followers children but for now no one would get his now ultra protected Horcruxes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Never a dull moment

.

I've only been back at Hogwarts a few weeks and I've got Snape and Dumbledore upset with me. Tonks is in her base form drooling over Lupin, Minerva is stewing after coming back from St. Mungo. Half the school thinks I am the new Dark Lord while most think I am the Ministers new pet boy. A quarter are upset with me for the rumors of how I have been insulting Dumbledore. The Slytherin house of course hates me while Ron Weasley is stirring up the Griffindor's over his perceived girlfriend's attraction to me. Ron would probably kill if he knew what really happened at Dun-Potter.

I was happy in my Dark Lord Quarters I even put up a sign, "Dark Lord's room, beware of evil wizard". This of course did not make the teachers happy. Their attempt to remove the sign was met with my concentrated magic's sticking charm which they couldn't over come.

On the Girl Friend side I had Luna floating in and out still friendly and still untouchable. I did wonder about her sometimes as she could be found in the mornings sleeping on my couch or in my bed with me, still untouchable. The Great Hall was becoming a hazard zone as Susan had broken up with her attentive friend and was now trying to return to me, which wasn't going to happen. Romilda Vane and Ginny Weasley, the Gillywater girls, were now on a 'sit next to me and innocently rub as much of their bodies on me as possible attack'. This of course did nothing for Ron's temper tantrums.

/Scene Break/

"Bill it's so great to see you again, how was Egypt?" Dumbledore twinkled and smiled.

"Not so great and yet fantastic, the Goblins have recalled me to England and Gringotts. Might I ask how you got the Goblins to agree to divert me from their projects to yours?"

"Yes you might ask but some secrets must be kept for the Greater Good. Are you settled in and ready to start on some wards?"

"Actually we're not; we are all at the Burrow right now and it's quite crowded. My wife Fleur has her sister Gabrielle with her for the rest of the year and I have my apprentice that I am responsible for."

"I assume that Gabrielle will be attending Hogwarts?"

"Yes Sir as soon as I can get her enrolled."

"Might I offer you guest quarters for you and the rest of your family? That would help at the Burrow and help our little project. I will get Minerva to get started on that immediately."

"Thank you Headmaster."

/Scene Break/

(Pretend the three French girls speak in that sexy broken French accent when they speak English)

I had my back to the door of the Great Hall as I fended off Ginny and Romilda.

"Harry, Harry Potter how are you?"

I was startled to find Fleur, Gabrielle and the most beautiful red-head I have ever seen interrupting Ginny and Romilda's the unwanted attention. Fleur and Gabriella did the "Squash Harry Hugs" and dragged me where all four of us could sit down.

"Fleur, Gabriella, it so great to see you, what are you doing in England and where is Bill?"

"Gabby will be attending Hogwarts and Bill and I will be staying here also. Dumbledore has work for Bill." Fleur notice my falling face. "Harry what is wrong."

"I'll explain later but Dumbledore is a manipulating sod when it comes to me. However, while that is problems for a later time please introduce me to this lovely red-head following you two around."

"Gabby turn down your allure this instant! You know it doesn't affect Harry and you got half the boys here drooling." Fleur hissed.

"I'm sorry for that Harry, Harry Potter this is Cheryl Beauvais, Bills apprentice."

"Pleased to meet you Harry but are you really not affected by the allure?"

"Yes I have that happy ability or I would have fallen for Gabby's allure years ago. She has not been deterred even with such a large difference in our ages."

"Harry, I will keep trying until I have you wrapped around my little finger. You know you love me beyond words." Gabby sent me an evil smile.

Amy flashed in and grabbed me and the next thing I know I am just down the hall from the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. Draco is running out of the room to the seven or so Slytherin's waving a Tiara and yelling "I've got it lets…its Potter, get him." Amy it seems has the knack of knowing when there is a problem. The problem however is that I now have the problem as seven plus wands are firing curses at me. I 'faded' into the midst of the Slytherin delegation. The corridor is not that wide so I introduce the pureblood mob to Tae kwon do. Draco as usual has run off…and as usual I am standing tall in the Headmasters office for putting students in the hospital wing. Of course no one knows why they were there and I don't know what I saw, that's according to everyone who were not there at the time. Therefore it must be all my fault.

/Scene Break/

I sat in on one of Bill and Dumbledore's meetings as an invisible spirit and I found that I was the target. Bill was convinced, by Dumbledore, that it was in my best interest to have a ward notifying Dumbledore if I left Hogwarts. Then there was the ward to insure I didn't leave Hogwarts grounds. Of course Bill was to take down all the wards I put up on the Dark Lord's Room. Dumbledore also wanted to put up spells like listening charms and tracking charms inside the Dark Lord's Room. All this was to be kept between Bill and Dumbledore for the "Greater Good". I was Happy as they had not put Fleur or Cheryl in the middle of all this "for Harry's good".

Classes were mostly the pits. Snape potion class was a mini war zone while Minerva had been memory charmed so many times I wondered if she remembered who she was. I had no idea how many other teachers had been memory charmed nor what they were supposed to do to me. Amy was a jewel but she had one flaw and that was knowing when there was an attack or problem and putting me in the middle of the mess.

/Scene Break/

Putting up or taking down wards is not an all day job because it's tiring. Putting your magic into warding stones or finding a spot in a ward to put your magic in to bring the ward down was tiring. Hogwarts was a huge warding stone and my Dark Lord's Quarters had wards based on my concentrated magic. After a couple of hours Bill and Cheryl were knackered sending Bill for a kip. Cheryl found the lake peaceful while I found the lake a good place to evade all my admirers, Ron and the Gillywater girls.

"How's the warding going?" I never was good with words and talking to girls when I had an interest in them.

"There progressing but very slowly. Warding is quite exhausting especially here at Hogwarts."

"Why are you not taking a nap if you're so exhausted?"

Cheryl gave a musical laugh and asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, besides have you noticed there aren't many people that want to talk to me here at Hogwarts."

"I've notice that attitude which is funny as the general public call you the chosen on and seem to love you."

"That this week Cheryl, next week I'll be the Lucifer incarnated, but you haven't answered my question."

"Well when Bill returns for a nap, err, that is…you see Fleur is there."

"And?"

"Well she insists that he needs a massage to get the kinks out after working so hard on the wards."

"And?"

"Are you that slow that I have to explain what a Veela massage does to a man?"

"OH! And yes I have been told I am slow many times. Boy here, automatically slow if you haven't ever noticed."

"Yea that's probably true. Bill says I am only about a year older than you but socially that usually equals five years ahead of a normal boy."

"You will never know how I wish I was just normal."

"Anyhow, I wait an hour or so and then go to our quarters and hopefully I can get a nap."

"Well you are welcome to nap in the Dark Lord's and Evil Wizards lair. The couch is soft and the fire is warm."

"Thanks but I wouldn't want to take advantage of you." Cheryl almost choked when she realized what she had said, while I definitely wouldn't mind if she did.

"Cheryl I know Bill and you have been working on my wards but I think you will find them as tough on the inside as trying from the outside." I was thinking that I might get a Veela type massage in the future if I was lucky.

"I would never try to use your hospitality that way. I would just 'apperate' to my parent's house if I wasn't afraid to splitch myself."

"So you were born here in England?"

"No my parents moved here because my father now works for Gringotts. I just graduated school and became Bill's apprentice when Bill got this job over her. I was expecting Egypt with excitement and got Hogwarts instead."

"If you promise not to tell anyone I can give you the password so you can crash on the couch.

/Scene Break/

"Oh, hi Luna, was the couch uncomfortable last night?"

"No but you do know there is a strange girl sleeping there right now?"

"Probably Cheryl, she has been trying to break the wards I have on this place."

"You do know that she has an infestation of Garploopnails?"

"Ah, No, and that means?"

"New paths muddy waters." Luna just gets up out of bed and left humming a tune.

After showering I dressed for breakfast and upon entering the living room. "It's none of my business but do you often have your girlfriends sleep over?" Cheryl asked.

"Oh Luna is not my girlfriend. She is really nice but a little weird. She took a fancy to that couch and since it was occupied last night she slept in my bed. If you ever come over to Dun-Potter you can see a lot of the real Luna." The image of Luna leaping nude into the pool flashed in my mind. "If she beats you to the couch my bed always has room for one more." I smiled but I was serious as this was one lovely red-head.

"I'm sorry but we worked late and I fell asleep, seems the morning got here a lot quicker than I thought."

"Like I said always room for a lovely girl here in the evil wizard abode. How's the taking down of my wards going?"

"Why do you think I was so tired, what did you put those things up with Merlin's staff?"

I thought that was funny as I probably knew where she got that idea about Merlin. At the entrance to my quarters was the access portrait. It was a portrait of a grizzly old man with a staff standing in front of a lake. He had the attitude that would make MadEye Moony sound like a choir boy but he did his job as described by Dumbledore but my wards started just before his canvas. That was one of the wards the ward breakers were here for.

I did a sweep for spells and charms later that morning to see if Cheryl was as nice as she appeared. I found nothing so I figured I hadn't made an error allowing her in to the Evil Wizards Abode.

/Scene Break/

Here I was again in potions pretending that I cared and pretending I was working on a real potion. I actually had my caldron full of water which was under fire and heading to become a caldron of tea. Snape would just banish it in the next couple of minutes and make me try and redo the potion listed on the board and take points regardless of what was in my cauldron. Luckily his potion assigned for the day ended with the appearance of clear water when it was completed. Then there was Draco and Ron flicking things at my caldron so my potion would explode or fail. So unless they could throw some white phosphorus into my cauldron the eye of newt falling in my cauldron would not do much but ruin the tea.

Draco had just tossed something that almost hit Snape's large nose. Snape pretended that he did not notice anything which started Draco on his own sneer, at me, accompanying his rude hand gestures. Ron tossed something but, "Mr. Weasley that will cost you ten points and a detention with me tonight after dinner." Even from where I sat I could see Ron's ears turn red, which was never a good sign.

Before Snape had a chance to look into my caldron he started, "Your incompetency shows your lack in brewing skills or even making a substandard potion…" He then looked into my cauldron as he simultaneously banished what he thought was my potion. What he saw was a couple Plimpy eyes, an eyeball and the head of a Horned Slug floating in a clear liquid.

I watched his face contort from surprise to anger and he yelled to me, "GET OUT!" He knew that if the Horned Slug or the Plimpy eyes had hit the prescribed potion there would have been one large explosion, I happily left.

While the public at large might love the 'chosen one' to take care of Voldemort there were those in the school that thought I was a target. A 'Diffindo' was fired at my back on my way to dinner that night and around midnight someone used a 'Reducto' on the portrait to my quarters. Of course my wards took the exploding curse without any damage to the portrait as the noise echoed up and down a few corridors. This set off the old man who started yelling verbal curses and obscenities. All this caused other portraits in the area to yell objections to the noise, apparently everyone at Hogwarts were sound sleepers as no one showed to investigate.

/Scene Break/

I was having breakfast the next morning as I though about all that had taken place in just a few months. In a couple of days it would be Christmas break and a chance to escape my minders and enjoy myself.

We were all in the Great Hall, Luna sat on my right and Cheryl on my left, Fleur and Gabby sat across from us.

"Fleur you and Gabby are invited any time along with Bill to visit Dun-Potter during the break."

"A day visit we may be able to do but Molly insists that we stay at the Burrow for the whole break."

"I want to stay at Harry's place and not at that place with all those people." It seemed that Gabby was bound and determined to get her claws into me. She knew that Cheryl had accepted my invitation to stay over the entire break. Cheryl had met the Weasley family and wanted some privacy, she pitied Fleur over having none while at the Burrow. There was probably not going to be any time for Veela massages at the Burrow if I knew Molly Weasley. Luna had also opted to say at Dun-Potter as her father was going to be out chasing some undiscovered creacher in the Amazon forests. It was just as well as the two girls seemed to have become inseparable and I definitely needed some company. Even with both girls at Dun-Potter my love life was adding zero's to zero and coming up with nothing.

The owls were doing their morning deliveries and I was surprised to receive a parchment. The Minister wanted me to attend one of his speeches at the Ministry. It was to be the morning of December seventeenth. Since we left for break on the morning of the eighteenth it seemed the Minister wanted to give a Christmas speech before his poster boy got lost for the break.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Dull, exciting, interesting

.

"Fellow Wizard and Witches of this great land as Minister of Magic I wish to extend…"

I was standing next to the Minister with Amy on my shoulder. I figured Amy would show me to be a light wizard with the confidence of the Minister. I knew WWN was there along with the Dailey Profit so any favorable coverage couldn't hurt.

I have to hand it to Scrimgeour he didn't skip a beat. He was using the 'Sonorus' charm when the Auror stepped up behind him and whispered "attack in Diagon Alley". That information did not inturupt his speech the curses did.

How many of them were there I couldn't say as I wasn't expecting curses from the crowd in the Atrium. Simultaneously Deatheaters in robes entered by the 'floe'. As I yelled, "Amy take the Minister to his office." An 'Avada Kedavra' curse, with the Ministers name on it, speed at the frozen Minister. I stepped in front of the Minister and raised Riddle's super shield.

The killing curse went through the shield and hit me full in the chest. The shield received about a six other curses designed to kill a second later. Amy flashed away with the Minister amid all the pandemonium and curses. I was not going to kill nor was I going to fire spells into a crowd where you couldn't tell a good guy from a bad girl. The Deatheater were going for mass killing but as I raised my wand to enter and help stop the slaughter when Aurors came pouring in from all sides or the Atrium. No longer a massacre but now a police action I 'faded' to a roof across from Knockturn alley. I thought that it would be a good vantage point to see what was happening rather than appear into the middle of some unknown curse.

There was a couple of Deatheaters standing with Voldemort across from the now sealed Gringotts. Looking down both sides of the street I could see dozens of Deatheaters having fun destroying and killing. I was about to 'fade' behind Voldemort and see if I could scare him or put my boot up his…when everything stopped. Nothing was moving the alley was full of statues. Yet I was not frozen.

"Like my little trick Harry?" Thanatos asked as he sat in a plushy chair like Dumbledore always conjured.

"Dam you Thanatos you scared me, I assume this is only temporary?"

"Yes I needed a few words with you before you rushed off."

"Well I guess I have the time so I'm listening."

"Harry there is paths in life and for every action there is a reaction. You can not see the paths or the reactions, very few can, but they occur. Have you heard of the butterfly example? Where the butterfly makes a left instead of a right turn in its flight and in doing so attracts a fish saving it from the fisherman's net. That fish is later caught by a boy who was dying from starvation. The boy would have died if not for the fish and later the boy saves the world."

"I have heard a version of that tale." I was now looking at the Voldemort statue and wondered if I had a large hammer…

"So is that why you are waiting for me to kill someone so you can butterfly me some where?

"Harry don't get a head of yourself, you are an oddity in that you are the butterfly but also the boy. We are no longer trying to collect you but we are curiously watching the effect you are causing."

Suddenly everything started again and as I was about to…

All around Voldemort there was a fiery explosion as if he expected me to hitch a ride or sneak upon him again, which I was planning. I turned and found Thanatos gone and when I looked back for Voldemort, he and his Deatheaters had left the alley.

/Scene Break/

I had asked that Luna and Cheryl be allowed to 'floe' to Dun-Potter but no we must take the train. Smart that was, take the train to London then 'floe' all the way back to Scotland. Wanting to give the Headmaster the finger I had Amy take the girls to Dun-Potter and I 'faded' from the carriages on the way to the train station. Later I found that Bill's new wards did not register my leaving Hogwarts. I would have to try that later in my physical form.

Dobby set the girls up with their own rooms and of course had everything unpacked and put away before they could change to comfortable blouses and jeans. We spent the next couple of hours chatting and setting up what we were going to do for the next seventeen days. There was of course shopping in Hogsmeade and downtown London. Diagon alley was questionable because of the attack the day before. Then there was what to do for Christmas Eve, Christmas day and New Years. I had no idea where I got the idea that this was a vacation of total leisure and lying around.

/Scene Break/

I awoke the next morning having had a comfortable sleep on a comfortable bed. My memories from Riddle and my own at Privet drive had many poor sleeping memories but that was not the case last night. After a nice shower I got my muggle attire, as laid out by Dobby, I then put on my necklace with the philosopher's stone and grabbed my imitation wand. I now appeared like a typical boy on break. My memory or the discussion with Cheryl flashed to the surface of my brain, 'what would it be like to be normal?' I shook my head and went to find the girls, today was a shopping day.

Where women get the energy to do a full day of shopping is beyond my comprehension. I had mail ordered most of what I needed and Dobby had picked up the rest. So when they suggested we split up to buy gifts for each other I figured I had gotten a reprieve. It took me a minute to double back to the jewelry store where I saw some nice items. Minutes later I was done and had a hot drink in my hands. I swore it wasn't two minutes later and I was dragged forward by Cheryl and Luna to attack a shoe store.

/Scene Break/

The next day I swear my magic was sore over my entire constructed body. I knew that it was all mental but a nice day around the pool would sooth my aching magic. So that was how Cheryl in her skimpy bikini found me.

"Morning Harry, I see you had the same idea."

"This is a vacation so I figured breakfast pool side was a good way to spend the day." Cheryl definitely had my attention and it wasn't her blue eyes that I was looking over.

"Actually Dobby told me where you were and he popped off to get Luna."

Just then Luna came streaking in and leaped into the pool wearing nothing but her birthday suit. From that point it got extremely embarrassing for me.

"Is that what you meant when you said I would be seeing more of Luna when I got to Dun-Potter?"

Luna was now exiting the pool. She had her wand in her hand and did a drying charm on her hair. She then replaced her wand behind her ear. Witches and Wizards never went anywhere with out their wands, although most left their wands and towels pool side before entering the water.

I turned back to Cheryl only to find that she had shed her bikini.

"Veela and France Harry, we are fine with au naturel at the optional wear beaches."

I was trying to re-engage my brain when, "Hay Harry needs to fit in." Luna yelled as she took her wand and banished my bathing trunks.

I was in an awed condition or Luna would never get away with banishing my trunks but my eyes were to busy flashing between the two girls at the time. I had just realized that Luna was a very desirable girl and Cheryl was nude. That's when Mother Nature rouse to be noticed as Luna looked down she said, "It's nice to see you too." That's when I leaped into the pool.

/Scene Break/

It's amazing what you can get use to as a normal pool side day. The two girls were merciless with ribbing me. I was after all just a dumb male from England. Nudity was for when you were alone in the bathroom and in dark rooms under the covers. Wandering around in broad daylight just wasn't done. Then there was my emotions towards the two girls. Riddles memories did not help me dealing with my current emotions what so ever which raised several more questions in my mind. Christmas came and everyone was thrilled with their presents. New Years was celebrated at a local club but signaled that Hogwarts was again calling.

/Scene Break/

As per tradition we rode the Hogwarts Express. Amy flashed both girls to Kings Cross and I 'faded' in behind them. We obtained a compartment and I got to realize that I really am slow in some areas. I had not notice that Luna had lost the dotty spaced out look and I couldn't remember the last time she mentioned Nargals. Yet sitting there reading a book upside down was the return of Loony Lovegood. Before I could comment Gabby entered and fell into the seat next to Luna.

"Morgana, I am glad that this break is over."

"Problems?" Cheryl asked.

"You could say that! Living with the Weasley's is paramount to self induced insanity. Can you imagine that Molly tired to separate Fleur and Bill because they were a bad example to the kids? I mean separate rooms, really!"

"Should we ask if they made too much noise in their room or was it the humperbubers at night?" Luna asked.

"No it was the holding hands and pecks to the cheek in public. I will not even try to tell you how that little pervert Ron acted the whole time."

"Oh please do." Cheryl giggled.

"Can you imagine following some other man's wife while drooling the whole time and I can't tell you how I felt when he followed me to the Loo and was waiting when I came out. AND, he was the one that needed to put a silencing charm on his room."

"I could see that it would put a damper on your stay at the Burrow." I chuckled.

"I should be deaf from all the yelling. That family is either yelling or screaming at each other half the time. Speaking of silencing charms, the twins kept setting off explosions all day long which I though would bring the whole dump down on our heads."

While it looked like Gabby had more to say she was interrupter by the arrival of Draco with Pansy on his arm. The two brilliant gorillas were also in tow.

"Goodness Potter how low can you crawl. It's bad enough that you had the Mudblood hanging around but now you are consorting with creatures and blood traders."

"Go away Malfoy, pollute some other compartment." I didn't need to start the school year with his bigotry. I was wondering why Pansy was currently hanging on Draco's arm.

"I didn't see you at the Malfoy annual Christmas Ball… what no invitation to the Ball of the season Potter?" Pansy smugly added to the deteriorating atmosphere.

"Oh we just chucked the invitations in the bin as they were too below our status as to reply. By the way, what was the theme, Deatheaters robes and masks? " As Draco and crew drew their wands they received a little present from an infuriated Gabby. Gabby let loose her Veela allure, apparently at full power. Even I felt it explode through the compartment.

Whether Veela allure is something that can be directed by the sender or the allure reacts as the receiver is inclined to act I don't know; I should ask.

Draco attacked Pansy and attempted to have sex with her in the corridor. Crab and Goyle were hugging each other and whispering in each others ears. This of course came to the attention of the two Perfects on patrol. One went to get the Head Boy and the other tried to yell at them to stop with no results. It took the Head Boy and three stunners to stop the show to the now full corridor. Later we heard, via the rumor mill, that Millicent Bulstrode put Pansy in the hospital wing compliments of a right cross on the train platform and was now hunting Draco for a chat.

Rumors flew over Draco and Pansy being together while another one said Draco and Millicent were forced to marry over the break. You had to love the rumor mill.

/Scene Break/

The welcoming feast, minus a couple of Slytherin's, was interesting as we had a new instructor teaching a new subject. Bill Weasley and his apprentice were now providing a once a week morning class on curse breaking. They were now living at Hogwarts in the teachers wing. Somehow I figured their spare time might be directed towards confining me or putting up monitoring charms in my quarters. So far Cheryl had been what she appeared to be and had only tired to be my friend. Boy was I mistaken.

I skipped the new class as I figured the Potter books gave me a great edge. My father never had a chance to gain the fame as previous Potters who were renowned warders. Whether I had the talent was yet to be seen but I could follow the instructions in the Potter books. The wards on my quarters were still giving Cheryl and Bill a fit so I wasn't that bad at warding.

By lunch the next day Luna skipped over to the Slytherin table which generated sneers and some mumbled words. "Harry did you hear the rumors?"

"Ah, No, what does the rumor mill have to say?"

"In a loud voice Luna said, "Millicent caught up to Draco."

"That got my eye-popping down the table to find Draco missing and Millicent with a grin on her face while rubbing her knuckles with her other hand, she had indeed heard Luna.

"The Nargles say he should be out of the Hospital wing by tomorrow."

I downed the rest of my juice and dragged Luna out of the Great Hall before she said something to upset the Slytherin's at the table especially Millicent. Luna gave me a kiss to the cheek and skipped away humming a tune. I headed off for Charms with a very warm cheek and a smile on my face.

While I figured Draco deserved everything he got it was funny that it wasn't his fault to be hit with Veela Allure on the train. Thinking that Millicent's and Draco's marriage would be a living hell gave me a laugh. It was funny thinking that one wrong word and Draco could have his lights punched out. What I didn't think was that Draco had a death wish.

Wednesday was Transfiguration class and Minerva was taking her best students for additional training to hopefully become animagus. Even though I was chosen I didn't think I could do it in my condition. I went along with the weekly training class anyhow.

About a week later I was again fuming over Snape's treatment and Dumbledore's never-ending words of, "Mr. Potter please see me in my office" Shtick. Slapstick comedy it was not...Dumbledore's act was not funny. Scrimgeour had owl'ed as well as Ragnok that Dumbledore was still trying to do everything from overturning my emancipation to seizing my vaults. Some things he was trying was, to have me declared the "chosen one" who was do away with Voldemort and my being incompetent necessitated my needing special guidance and living conditions. Dumbledore was to be the special guidance and the Weasley's the confinement facilities. I went to bed early and slightly upset.

/Scene Break/

Normally I sleep until the accursed alarm spell goes off in the morning which forces me to start the day. This morning I was having one of those boy dreams, which are total fantasy, where this gorgeous girl forces her attentions on me with a bottle of tanning oil. The dream suddenly morphed into two girls on a beach snuggling on me from each side on a beach blanket arguing over my affections. I slowly becoming conscious and slowly realizing that something was right, no wrong, and no, not possible. One arm was unresponsive while my other arm, which is attached to my hand, was holding something that my sluggish mind said was part of a girls forbidden area. My eyes popped open and my brain froze, it wasn't a dream.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 –Have you ever had one of those months?

.

Having awoken with two girls in my bed, there was only a problem, they were arguing. The quiet hissing erupted into shouting as soon as they saw my eyes open. I was now to decide which one I wanted so the other could leave. My yelling seemed to get their attention. Calming down I stated, "Now if you ladies would be so kind to wait on the couch while I put on some clothes we can discuss this."

While the girls had on nighties, I slept all natural, but that summed up our bed relationships so far. As I put on some clothes my brain was running some past actions on Luna's part. While I always took her for nice but a little weird I now realize that was an act. Her occasional sleeping in my bed was also not her weirdness showing. Furthermore Cheryl had quarters here at Hogwarts so why was she sleeping on my couch and now in my bed? By the time I slipped on my shoes I was cursing Riddle memories for not helping, interaction with girls was great but I was no expert on feelings. Normally girls just came to me as happy giggly things looking only for a romp in the hay in dark rooms until they found someone else. Luna and Cheryl were going to be different and I was kicking myself for not realizing this earlier.

The discussion was just short of war breaking out but they wouldn't tell me what they wanted or were they were thinking, in their opinion all this should be obvious to me. Luna was beautiful and Cheryl was dead gorgeous but that was not how I wanted to think of them. They both appeared to be further into love than just fancying me but that was another thing that was deemed obvious. Asking me was useless as my brain was arguing with my emotions, Merlin why couldn't this be simple like casting a spell or better yet be fully explained in a book.

"Girls I see where you are coming from and I am not trying to scare you away or make any decisions. It hurts me to see you two arguing and I definitely don't want you competing for my affections. So I am going to ask for a magical oath and I will tell you my story, then you can decide if you want to stay."

They did the oath and I told of my abusive childhood and death. How I had no idea why I survived as a magical entity and that Voldemort and I were destined for a final battle. I did get some weird looks when I told them of Thanatos. They both got up and left the room and I figured they wouldn't be back. That made me feel like someone had ripped my stomach out.

/Scene Break/

The next morning at breakfast Cheryl and Luna entered the Great Hall and sat on either side of me.

"You best be worth this Potter." Cheryl whispered.

"We decided to share unless you start running away." Luna whispered.

"English law allows you to have more that one wife as last of an ancient blood line so I hope you have the stamina to keep us happy." Cheryl whispered.

"And you can put you hand there any time you like." Luna purred.

"What's your problem Potter trying air out your filthy mouth and why do you have a blood trader and a creäture at our table."

"Well Draco these two gorgeous ladies are soon to be betrothed to the Ancient House of Potter. Lady Millicent has your betrothed offer you your ring? I myself am remiss in not having done so but will correct this error this weekend."

Draco glared at us like death would soon arrive; I wondered if Thanatos was moonlighting while Millicent glare at Draco was terrifying and would probably make Thanatos tremble when he came to pick-up Draco's remains.

/Scene Break/

I was lucky that it was Febuary and another Hogsmeade Village break. While I could leave on weekends, per the Minister authorization, the girls might have had problems with Dumbledore. Amy 'flashed' the girls to just outside of Gringotts in Diagon alley and I 'faded' in right behind them. Tight jeans made me think, "I did like that view".

I was still working my out of focus brain as to why I was so easily led around by the girls. We got Galleons out of Gringotts as both girls wanted magical rings. I must say they were exceedingly happy with their choices which made me happy. My sack of Galleons was now empty as well as all of my pockets that I had stuffed full of Galleons just in case. We then returned to Gringotts for a refill. Sunday we headed to the Dragons breath for some fine dining dressed to the nines. A better week-end I could not have asked for.

I enjoyed the kissing and bed partners but they were slowly driving me nuts. Oh we slept together but my sleeping all natural was not reciprocated, although the baby doll nighties were spectacular. Didn't they know what sleeping between two gorgeous girls did to a guy?

/Scene Break/

With Fleur married to Bill and Bill working for Dumbledore, Gabby was sorted into Ravenclaw house. Not that I was frustrated enough with my two bed partners but Gabby now became a part of our public threesome. Gabby had a thing for me but her sudden and continuous appearance at the Slytherin table was a mystery until late May.

"Morgana I am going to kill that ignorant Sod!" Gabby stated as she threw herself down at the Slytherin table.

"Owls getting to you Gabby?" I asked.

"Not as much as that Weasley jerk. I swear I am going to curse him into the next century if he doesn't stop following me around."

"Tell him to stop." Luna advised.

"Oh I did that at the Burrow and fat chance he heard while stuffing his face, ears and other orifices with food. He only leaves Fleur alone as Bill has talked to him. He leaves Cheryl alone because he won't come close to the Slytherin table. Luna he leaves alone as he thinks she is loony. Why do I get all the fun?"

"I told him that the Nargals disliked red." Luna giggled.

"Harry, can I pretend you are my boyfriend so he can shove off?" Gabby pleaded.

"Best ask Cheryl and Luna as I like their sweet loveable side and prefer them to stay that way."

The girls huddled and I was told that in public an occasional hug or kiss to the cheek was allowed by Gabby. She could also bat her eyes and swoon as much as she liked but I was only allowed to return the hugs or else... It didn't work liked they hoped.

Snape was having a Kneazles' within two weeks of Gabby implementing the plan. If Snape thought Draco was throwing a lot of things into my caldron in hopes it would explode he didn't take into consideration a jealous Ron. I am not a potion master but I do read books and know what doesn't mix with what. This makes me a fair brewer regardless of what Snape professes. My self-preservation plan was two-fold, first my cauldron was full of plain water. If the potion is a boil removing potion I set the color of my water to match what the boil removing potion should look like. Secondly Snape was going to banish it saying it was bad without looking at it and make me redo the potion from scratch or just give me a zero. I swear Ron tossed everything imaginable at my cauldron and its rumored that Snape actually found a kitchen sink in a nearby cauldron. Half the explosions in the class was because the students were paying more attention to what was flying around than to stirring their potion the correct number of stirs.

/Scene Break/

Gabby and Luna had just finished their Runes class and were headed to the Great Hall. I had just escaped a man-eating plant in Herbology and was already in the Hall awaiting the girls. Cheryl had been released for the day so Bill could get a massage. Cheryl met up with Gabby and Luna and were chatting when…"Hay Veela! Yes you Gabby, get your butt over here; you're my plaything not Potters. He has enough sluts and I want mine." Gabby's reaction was a lot faster than mine.

When he laid his hand on Gabby she did some amazing things. A foot to his family jewels had him bent over. She grabbed his ears and gave him a knee to his face. As he fell on his butt Gabby transformed and sent a fire-ball to where her knee had just left a serious impression. The transformed Gabby then did the chicken dance on his body until Cheryl got her to return to her human form.

It was rumored that Ron was told in the Hospital wing that he might have children in the future but he must take several potions for the next few months to attempt the repair. The Headmaster explained that since he was now suspended from Hogwarts for the rest of the year he must absorb the cost of the potions. Madam Pomfrey told him he could leave in a couple of days or as soon as all his broken bones were healed. Several Howlers went off in Hogwart's hospital wing from Molly Weasley during this time and bets were laid on when she would storm into Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

I really tried to do the animagus transformation but while the others transformed their finger or arms into furry claw or wings I had my bare finger staring me in the face.

As a reward for my something or other, Cheryl and Luna decided that the next weekend was a Dun-Potter weekend. Amy took the girls and I being curious walked to the front gate and just beyond before I 'faded' to Dun-Potter. The Hogwarts wards screamed as my physical self left Hogwarts. Half the wards were a success for Bill and Dumbledore. My joy was two days of bathing suit free pool time with two gorgeous girls. "Mr. Potter see me in my office" was a small price to pay for my pool time.

/Scene Break/

During all this fun I was still listening in on Dumbledore in his office. Still there was no way that I could be there for all his planning with Snape or his other Order members so I probably missed a few plans for my "greater good". I did know that Dumbledore was to continue his training of the Savoir of the Wizarding world. That had to be Longbottom since I was a dark wizard. Whether it was directed by Dumbledore or by Neville's increasingly swollen ego, Neville walked up to the Slytherin table and surprised the students in the Great Hall.

"Lord Potter you have insulted me and my family by your actions and I will have satisfaction."

Not being trained in the finer traditions did not stop me from seeing a challenge. "Neville if you are challenging me you will have to be more specific I was Muggle raised."

"I am challenging you to a duel Lord Potter to settle this aggrieved conduct on your part."

"Ok Neville when and where." This response was of course a violation of tradition or whatever as Neville appeared ready to strike me down immediately.

"As Headmaster of this school I demand the right to establish the rules of this duel. Wands, no contact, no unforgivables, loss of wand or unable to continue ends the duel. Who are the seconds?"

"I am Neville's second!" Seamus Finnigan yelled. This gave me the idea that all this was preplanned. I also remembered a while back Dumbledore wanting to set up a duel between Neville and me.

"I will be Harry's." Luna stood and gave a wiggly finger wave, sending a lot of the students in to giggles or outright laughter.

The duel was quiet boring. Dumbledore had erected shields so the students would not be hit by stray spells. Flitwick the referee started the duel. I erected Riddles super shield and Neville started firing his curses, spells and jinxes. I must admit that I egged Neville on which got him very upset. I just stood there maintaining my shield with one hand and waving my phony wand like a band conductor with no spell coming out of the wand. I did keep my wand waves in time with the music. The music coming from the wizard radio in my pocket. The madder Neville got the more spells flew at my shield. Dumbledore had taught Neville a lot of nasty spells and curses which harmlessly bounced off my shield. What Dumbledore apparently did not teach Neville was that casting spells was draining to the magical core, more so than maintaining a shield. The more powerful the curse the more draining it was to the wizard. Neville by now was sweating and panting. I did a Luna trick and put my wand behind my ear and scratched my nose, I then waved to Luna and Cheryl. This appeared to be the last straw for Neville as he screamed 'Bombarda Maxima' and passed out. The spell bounced off my shield and crumbled one of the protective shields Dumbledore had erected before the spell became ineffective.

Immediately Madam Pomfrey levitated Neville to the Hospital wing for a pepper-upper potion and I got, "Mr. Potter please come with me to my office."

/Scene Break/

So Minerva called Tonks and we trudged up to see what the old duffer had going this time.

"Minerva and you also Tonks, this is of the most secret of information that I must tell Harry so could you both leave." That got a couple of chuckles or maybe they were growls.

"Not on your moldy beard do we leave Harry alone with you!" Minerva growled.

"Then I must ask that a oath be sworn that what is discussed here today may not be repeated." Minerva and Tonks did the oath.

"Long before Harry was born Voldemort made some evil and dark things which are called Horcuxes. When Harry was attacked as a baby and the killing curse rebounded onto Voldemort, this caused a piece of Voldemort's soul to become detached making a new Horcux. That Horcux is you Harry. We must work together to find all these horrible things and destroy them."

"How do you destroy a Horcux?" Tonks asked.

"I am afraid that its container must be destroyed so in the end Harry must die so I may kill the then mortal Voldemort."

"Are you telling me I have to die to get rid of this Horcux thing?"

"I am afraid it is the only way Harry. If one is left Voldemort cannot be killed."

Dumbledore was shocked as everyone else in the room broke out in uncontrollable laughter and in Tonk's case fell out of her chair.

Both Minerva and Tonks were under oath and I wasn't about to tell Dumbledore anything. Just as we were sobering up another look at Dumbledore's befuddled face sent us off again in uncontrollable laughter. We left his offices still in laughter.

/Scene Break/

June had finally arrived with the end of year feast this evening and the Hogwarts express to Kings Cross the following morning. Dumbledore was in The Hague for his ICW meeting. Bill had decided to take Fleur on a vacation to get away from everyone especially Molly and Dumbledore. Cheryl was told to make a vacation of her own choosing by Bill. Luna's father had just departed to the Gobi Desert to hunt some creature. Luna was told to enjoy time with her boyfriend but not to do anything strange.

I was very happy and sporting a grin as I thought of my vacation with my girls. I had finally came to the concussion that they were mine and that I really felt more for those two than I had for any other. I was still working on the concept of love versus my feelings of lust or if I had any over active hormones. I also needed to see if either decided, as many before them, that it was greener somewhere else. Unfortunately my eyes fell across the Slytherin table and found Draco, his goons and several other low lives missing from the feast.

I turned to Cheryl, "Do you have any idea why our Slytherin bigot is missing…Amy 'flashed' in, grabbed me and 'flashed' me to outside a classroom. I was ducking some serious curses in seconds from two Slytherins guarding the door. They fell quickly to my stunners that ripped through their shields. I 'faded' into the class room to find Crab and Goyle holding down a struggling Susan Bones while Draco was magically stripping the clothes off of her. Not just banishing them but sadistically removing them while gloating with each wand movement. They appeared to have used a silencing charm on her and the door so Draco could run his mouth. There was no mistaking his promises of a gang rape on Susan. My problem was I could take two maybe three but six was only possible if I used a killing type power. I would not kill on purpose. I then had an idea.

I 'faded' to the corridor and called Amy and told her who to bring into the classroom. I then 'faded' back in to ensure no physical harm came to Susan. In the few seconds before Amy returned I felt justified in what I was going to turn loose. Anyone I brought here was liable to be hurt or killed. Amy had a limit on how many she could transport at a time assuming they were all together when she tried to gather them. Dumbledore was unreachable, just then Amy 'flashed' back into the room.

"Hay you kids, what are you doing?" Hagrid only got that far in denseness when he realized what was obviously happening and curses started hitting him. As I figured the gentile giant lost his gentleness. I stayed close to Hagrid in spirit form incase one of the idiots used the killing curse. Hagrid had the tough giant skin so most of the curses just bounced away. His trashcan lid size hands were very effective in swatting the rapists as if they were flies. Hagrid swatting produced five Slytherin's out cold on the floor. Draco then fired the 'Avada Kedavra' at Hagrid. I entered my physical state and took the curse but almost got killed by a swatted from Hagrid. Seconds later Minerva and Flitwick flamed into the room complements of Amy only to find Hagrid shaking Draco like a rag doll yelling, "You tried to kill me and Harry, how dare you, you moron."

Draco Malfoy indeed had a death wish. He tried to rape Susan Bones the niece of Amelia Bones the head of the DMLE. By using the killing curse he was due a life sentence in Azkaban. Draco's handling by the DMLE staff as not overly gentle once they arrived. One could say that Draco did not miss many walls or solid objects as he was dragged to a Ministry holding cell. By the next morning the Slytherin table looked a bit empty.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Here we go again

.

The next month was quiet. Snape still ranted but without Ron and Draco in Snape's class the day was less challenging. Draco had his trial and got life in Azkaban while Cheryl and Luna got a lot closer to me and I them. The rumor mill said that Dumbledore had ICW business and was thankfully gone for most of the time. Bill Weasley was having some kind of troubles but all the rumor mill knew was he had received howlers a couple of times. Ron was not around to run his mouth so little was known about Bill's problems.

I think I am in love with two girls, what am I to do? Luna says I can have multiple wives according to old wizarding laws and my weekend is now being ruined by the Minister having another speech he wants me and Amy to attend.

"Harry my boy it great to see you again."

"Minister Scrimgeour it's my pleasure, may I introduce my friends Luna Lovegood and Cheryl Beauvais. Any special things going on I should know before your presentation?"

"Ladies" the Minister said with a quick nod. Turning back to me, "Nothing special a little speech to reinforce and give my assurances that everyone is safe whether it is in Diagon Alley or the Ministry."

"Yes we notice the Aurors in the Atrium." Cheryl commented.

"Definitely don't want a repeat of our last speech to the wizard world now do we? We have pulled in every Auror to guard the Ministry and Diagon Alley for this speech."

The Ministry and Diagon Alley were indeed safe but unfortunately Azkaban was raided by Voldemort's forces. Voldemort lead the attack to get his followers and of course Draco was included in those being freed.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, Harry! Harry you will never guess what happened?" Cheryl was definitely on a high.

"Due tell my gorgeous Veela."

"Bill has released me as his apprentice and got me a job in Gringotts."

"That's strange I thought…"

"Oh there is a lot more. Bill and Fleur are moving to America there appears to have been a big fight in the Weasley family so he asked Gringotts for a transfer."

"What am I a chopped flubber worm?" Luna pouted.

"No you are my gorgeous Nargal eradicator." I had told both girls that I was in love with them both. They both seemed receptive but not to my hormonal urges, at least not yet. Putting my arms around their waists as I escorted them to lunch where they chatted over Cheryl's new job.

/Scene Break/

Luna had joined us for NEWT testing so we were only waiting to finish the year and then reality hit me in the face. What was I going to do? Cheryl had her job, Luna was running the Quibbler with her father and I was standing around in the world like an idiot.

"You could always work for the Ministry or become an Auror." Luna suggested.

"I bet the Goblins would love to have you working for them." Cheryl stated.

"The Goblins at Gringotts, what as a janitor?" The idea of working for Gringotts confused me.

"Well you and Ragnok get along and so do you and Scrimgeour, maybe as a liaison?" You know how much the Goblins and the Ministry hate each other, I would prefer to live to see twenty, thank you very much ."

That running conversation came to a halt the following week, Scrimgeour needed to make another speech on how everything was great in the magical world. This time he assembled everyone at Hogsmeade as the last two times were a bit of a disaster. His last speech was not accepted very well in the magical community.

The speaking platform was setup across the street from The Three Broomsticks. 'Avada Kedavra' was the last thing that Minister Scrimgeour heard which ended his speech at mid-point. I was not fast enough nor was Amy around to save the Minister. The curse came from within the gathered crowd. Then came the Deatheaters followed by Voldemort.

Standing on a raised platform was suicidal but I had two girls to worry about who were standing on either side of me. I was about to call for Amy when she appeared.

Cheryl, Luna grab onto Amy I'll 'fade' right behind you!"

I of course lied and when they left I scanned the fighting to see where my best advantage to fight from. I was thinking of drawing the Deatheaters away from the panicked population who were running around in circles. Curiously Dumbledore was not wading through the sea of Deatheater to confront Voldemort, he was no where on the battlefield that I could see. I 'faded' to a place in front of Voldemort when everything stopped. Like before everyone were like statues, I scanned the area for Thanatos. Thanatos suddenly materialized in front of me and almost causing me to soil myself.

"Dam you Thanatos don't do that! I shouted.

"Alright Harry enough is enough, time has been suspended and the boss has told me to have you make a decision. You will dump that little red stone you wear into this mixture and then drink this Regeneration Potion made by the bosses people…or you will be forced to come with me right now ending your time here." Thanatos then laughed and continued in an attempt at humor, "You will come with me if you drink this but much later when the potion wears off... lets say in a hundred years or so."

"What is this regeneration potion?"

"The potion helps restore non-corporeal wizards to their bodies. Your soul has been stuck in 'limbo' and hidden from my grasp and since it was not ejected by you Harry it will happily return to you unlike intentionally made Horicux's. You were your souls Horcux in reverse, it couldn't move on while you were here but couldn't return to you until you were corporeal."

Besides a serious headache coming on I still had a question or two." You're telling me all of Voldemort's Horcruxes are worthless to him."

"Got it in one, as each container is broken the soul seeks another that is closest to merge with—it can't be returned to sender as it was rejected by it host and it remains rejected and unable to return. We will be picking up the entire lot of them when his wrath is toast."

"How do I know you are not lying to...?" Thanatos gave me a stupid smile and pointed upwards. At the moment he pointed upwards Thanatos disappeared.

I looked up and saw the largest lightning bold I have ever seen or heard of pointed at my head from the sky. Somehow everything didn't seem important other that dropping the stone into the potion and gulping it down. I dropped the stone which dissolved instantly and I gulped, that's when everything started again. That's also when my world went dark.

/Scene Break/

"Harry my boy you did it!" was the first think that hit my senses as I opened my eyes. The second thing was I was in Hogwarts hospital wing and I hurt all over. Waking up to Dumbledore's happy voice did not stop my brain flashing to the last thing I remembered which took a mille-second. Time had restarted; I had drunk the potion only to see a million curses headed at me, well, a lot of curses heading at me. Then I realized that Thanatos had given me false hope as the lightning bolt hit me ending my recall.

"You did it my boy you turned Voldemort into ash with your lightning bolt. The power he knows not killed every Deatheater surrounding you along with the Dark Lord."

"Mr. Potter it's about time you woke up, here, drink these two potions." I must remember to thank Madam Pomfrey for getting me away from the happy meddler. One of the potions put me back into a dreamless sleep.

/Scene Break/

I awoke to soft hands and beautiful faces. "How are you Harry, did the Wackadoodles get you?" That told me we were not alone.

"I believe they did Luna and I am fine. So what's this I hear about knocking Volde's shorts off and…?"

"Yes you are now back on the hero side of the ledger, so states the Dailey Profit." Cheryle added.

"Yes indeed my boy we are going to have to make some public appearances. The little people are demanding we make an appearance or two." Dumbledore it seemed could not leave me alone.

"Ah Mr. Potter I see you are awake. Lets remove that bandage off your arm and you should be free to leave." Madam Pomfrey was again saving me from Dumbledore and his monolog.

"What was wrong with my arm?"

"Seems you got hit with a nasty cutting curse, you bleed quite a lot. It must have been a dark curse as you bled for a while until we got it back under control."

I wondered if…no it had to be…if I bled then I was human again?

"Come on girls lets get me out of Madam Pomfrey's loving care and back to the Dark Lords Room."

"I'm afraid we must have a chat in my office first. There are a number of important things we must resolve. There is also our need to visit the new Minister of Magic Pius Thicknesse."

"Fine I'll meet you in your office in a few but right now I need to get dressed unless you wish half the school to see my bum."

Dumbledore left and I threw on some clothes, "Let's get out of here and head to Dun-Potter. I don't think any of us have any more use for this place."

"Amy?" She flew in and the girls grabbed a tail feather and were gone. I then found that I couldn't 'fade' nor could I turn into my spirit form. Oh well looks like I will have to bum a ride with Amy. A book hit me on the head about that time, all the pages were blank except something called 'Elf teleportation', 'Invisibility spell', and '64 pleasure spots on a female and how to use them'. I was about to say thanks to the gods when a piece of paper fell out of the book.

Harry

You have one month to enjoy your freedom. During this month I suggest you marry those two girls and fill a dozen trunks with Galleons. I have it from good sources that all heck is about to erupt. You have always trusted me so far, please continue. Dun-Potter will always be a safe haven.

Your friendly death reaper, Thanatos

While me trusting Thanatos was stretching things I couldn't argue that he had in his weird way saved my life and my soul. How could I not follow his suggestions? My only problem was convincing the girls. Thoughts of them in my life forever had indeed been on my mind but now I had to find a way to do this and not look or feel like we had to do this.

Re-opening the book I started talking to my self, "This is not real! Thanatos is doing a joke! This Elf teleportation is dead simple it's almost like 'fading'." I was in Dun-Potter a second later.

"Girls we need to talk." I needed to catch up on what I had missed while in la-la land and of course see if they wanted to get married.

Getting hit on the head with a bolt of lightning was not enlightening so between the Dailey Profit and rumors, I learned what happened from the girls.

"The bolt of lightning struck you but it splintered. A large splinter hit Voldemort and the rest splintered into small bolts that hit the Deatheaters and only the Deatheaters. Ash is what was left of anything that got hit by the lightning except you." Cheryl explained.

"You just collapsed and we took you to Madam Pomfrey." Luna moaned.

"They think that you threw the lightning but we are not complaining because Voldemort is dead. The Wizengamot appointed Thicknesse as Minister the next day." Cheryl added.

"No one knows much about him but he does appear to be popular." Luna added as editor of the Quibbler.

"Girls I have a request for you and you too Amy, we need to do some shopping in Diagon alley tomorrow and then do a bit of withdrawing of Galleons from my vaults. Then I would like you two to make reservations at the most romantic place you know. I know this is not overly being romantic but we need to do a number of things and quickly. So is everyone ready for another wild ride in our lives?"

"Dam!"

"Dobby!"

POP

"Yes Harry Sir."

"Dobby there is trouble on the horizon and would you insure the castle is prepared for a siege. Make sure the larder and Dun-Potter is ready for a siege of a year, that should be enough."

"We will prepare Harry Potter Sir."

POP

/Scene Break/

The next day was a whirl wind of activity. I found out that I could 'Elf Teleport' both girls and myself at the same time which was nifty. We hit the trunk shop next and got a trunk each with auto-shrinking, expanded interiors and weight-less charms. We then headed to Gringotts.

I had no sooner entered the bank when I heard, "Harry have you time for a word?" Since it was Ragnok I bowed and smiled and accepted. We were on the main floor and protocol needed to be observed. One does not say no or not now to the Goblins Managing Director of Gringotts. We entered a conference room and Ragnok asked, "So Lord Potter has finished the Dark Lord Voldemort!"

"Yes that is what they say Ragnok but I was not conscious at the time so I will have to take your word."

"So what brings you to our bank at this joyous time?"

"I have been informed by a reliable source that in about twenty-nine day all heck was going to happen so I have need to obtain a large amount of Galleons. If I knew what was to befall me I would be happy to say but my source was not specific. We are preparing for a siege of one year at Dun-Potter."

"You sound quiet serious about this Harry."

"Let's say my source is not to be ignored if one cherishes life."

/Scene Break/

Later that evening at a private booth in the Dragons Breath restaurant a proposal was being made for two. After much humming and hawing not to mention some stuttering Harry Potter asked the question, "Will you marry me by the end of the month?"

I am definitely now sure that there is somewhere buried in every girl a Rugby Scrum front rower. I was tackled and crushed but unlike Rugby I found the kissing part quiet uplifting and stimulating. That's when the planning started and I was ignored, left to the sidelines to observe. Owls were sent and the girls coordination would make professional chasers in Quittage take note.

While the Quibbler's editor and father of the bride raced in to stop this abuse of his little pumpkin, he ran into a wall of Veela and ended on the sidelines drooling. I have never thought that coordination of flowers, colors or arrangement could take so many people and such intense discussions. The Goblins might have thought that our removing three trunks of Galleons made a large withdrawal of funds until they found the cost of the Potter's wedding. At least now there was a walkway in one of the vaults that I owned.

As a gentleman I will not go into the coordinated effort of my brides that wedding night. I will however state emphatically that if Thanatos had not provided me with the book with '64 pleasure spots on a female and how to use them' I would have been in big trouble on our wedding night.

/Scene Break/

Luna made our honeymoon a huge success as she directed us to places and beaches that always seemed to be devoid of people and problems. Alas there came the time when Cheryl needed to return to Gringotts and Luna to the Quibbler. I was looking forward to a break from the bedroom at least during the work day. I however ran into Dobby's new work load and of course my problems plus a few new ones.

As the hero of the world I received fan mail and other important scribbling. On the first day I was alone I asked Dobby for the owl post and got a shock. In the den was three grouping of parchment and letters, one from the Ministry, one pile from Dumbledore's and his group. Off to one side was a stack of marriage contracts. Out back there was a small hill of mail from everyone, their relatives, solicitors, and requests for my endorsement of their products. Leaving the mountain of mail to rot in the back yard I went to tackle the three piles in the den.

"Harry Sir, this end is the oldest and this end is the newest to arrive. The ones with the red ribbons contain port-keys or compulsion charms."

"Great job Dobby. Why don't you bring the other elves in so we can tackle all this garbage?"

And so we started. At first there were request that I contact the Ministry or Dumbledore. The Ministry requests soon became demands while Dumbedore's letters started laying guilt trips on me, then we hit the port-keys. I had a marvelous idea and sent piles of letters from the hill of mail in the back yard with the returning port-keys. At least it was fun while it lasted.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 –The fit hits the shan

.

Why me? I could ask that about my entire life. Thanatos was of course correct, after a month or relative quiet all heck broke loose. Using the word 'hell' seemed over the top with Thanatos being an acquaintance and god only knew who was listening. Suddenly the Dailey Profit has declared me a new Dark Lord and that I was responsible for all the damage to the village as a diversion to get Minister Scrimgeour killed. The lightning bolt didn't killed Voldemort but Harry Potter who was a Dark Lord and who was taking Voldemorts place. After a short media blitz on how I am evil, dark and down right unlikable, an arrest warrant was issued by the new Minister to account for all the accusations of dark magic that was made in the Dailey Profit.

About a week later Thicknesse decided to hold a trial of Lord Potter, a trial in absentia. Seems that no one knew where Lord Potter was hiding. The Dailey Profit was having a profitable smear campaign while its owners were probably lining their pockets from Ministry Galleons. Why all this was going on was the major question in my mind.

"Harry, Ragnok stopped by my office today and was asking if you have any ideas on why they currently want your blood. He is already getting requests from the Ministry to seal your vaults." Cheryl stated.

"Tell him I have no idea why I am so popular with the Ministry but I will let him know if I come up with anything. How about a dip in the pool, I can always enjoy a good look at your stunning body." That took care of the rest of our evening.

/Scene Break/

Loosing my spirit status and becoming mortal had lost me a few capabilities and this mortal body came with some problems. I now needed exercise to stay in fighting form, which took two hours every morning. 'Fading and being invisible at a thought was now history. On the plus side I had retained my wand-less magic and Thanatos book had allowed me to learn how to 'teleport' and had a spell to turn me invisible. That brought me to the same place I always ended up at, my stupid upbringing. Nine years in a cupboard under the stairs and with my excellent education at Hogwarts under Dumbledore and people thought I was a well-educated powerful Lord or a dangerous dark lord. The spiders in the cupboard of course taught me which fork to use when eating cake at a formal dinners. Dumbledore meticulously explaining what was going on, never kept me in the dark nor let me walk into dangerous situations produced a knowledgeably student. I had problems before and more so now. The question was where did I turn to and who did I trust? There was now a problem that I hoped Gringotts could help me with.

I 'teleported' to just outside Ragnok's massive office doors and was immediately attacked by the two guards. The Klaxons were sounding and Goblins with axes and swords were rushing at me. The massive doors opened and a voice rang out, "HOLD". Ragnok had spoken.

I had to hand back the weapons I got from the door guard and quietly slipped into Ragnok's office.

"Has no one told you that 'apperartion' and port-keys are forbidden in Gringotts unless they are provided by Gringotts?"

"Err no; I just popped in to ask for a favor. Sorry for the troubles."

"And what would that favor be Lord Potter?"

I knew he was not happy but I needed to know.

"I was wondering if your people could determine a person's power or magical abilities I seem to be having a bit of difficulties."

"And what might those difficulties be?"

"Well you see I was running some drills the other day in my exercise program and the combat dummy sent a cutting curse at me. I just threw up a marble wall and moved on to the next combat dummy. The problem is the wall is still there and the books say that conjured stuff is only temporary."

'So you want a power check?"

"Yea, something is not right, before I could explain my power levels but now my levels seem stronger. I thought that they would get weaker as I was no longer a pile of condensed magic."

"Gringotts does provide a service that can check that but it costs one-hundred Galleons. Goblins can't use magic like your Madam Pomfrey can in determining core strength but we do have a way to do the test."

"Not a problem lets do it now if you have the time."

Oh they had the time, a Goblin parchment and a needle. I was more interested in the drop of blood that appeared than what appeared on the parchment.

Ragnok's chuckling got my attention. "Harry do you ever do anything that's normal?"

"Why what's the problem?" My curiosity was now at full alert and on the parchment.

"First off your power level is around twice that of Dumbledore's. Second you have another line that you are the heir to and "last of the line". Seems you mother was adopted so her name wasn't Evans."

"Are you going to keep me in suspense or are you going tell me Voldemort is my father?"

"No it's worse than that. Your most notable ancestor was Richard the Lionheart who it appears had an affair along the way before 1199. The offspring weaved around through a few other branches to the Hawkingwood line where he was a famous medieval mercenary and somewhere before 1390 was made a mundane Lord before 1380 and you are the last of that line also."

"And that is important how?"

"Other than you can call your self Lord Hawkingwood at the Queens Balls not a whole lot but in the magical world you are still a Lord Potter and a Lord Hawkingwood."

"Still not seeing…"

"Harry the Minister has an arrest warrant out for you and will give you a one-way ticket to prison as Lord Potter. Once you are convicted they can confiscate the Potter vaults. But if the vaults were given your name of Hawkingwood and you opened a newer empty vault in the name of Potter we at Gringotts would be obliged to turn over only the Potter vault to the Ministry when asked."

"I see where you guys get your rep and I must say that it is well deserved, let's do the switch." I still didn't think I had an answer to my power increase unless it came from my heirs. I decided to work on more serious things like my suntan.

/Scene Break/

The trial was held in absentia and I was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison for effectively killing Voldemort and all the Deatheater that were with him that faithful day. With all the witnesses that day it should have been simple but so was the thinking of the sheep and the Ministry. I was happy in Dun-Potter in Scotland and since I was free of work or school I could leave England. The Ministry wasted no time and confiscated the Potter vault. The Dailey Profit never mentioned the contents of that vault which was twenty pieces of silver.

Ragnok was apparently having a blast upholding what the wizards thought of Goblins. After checking with me Ragnok released that since PJ&H was a Potter enterprise no one should expect further funding as the Ministry had confiscated all its funding capabilities with the Potter vault. Three things happened the next morning. First off hundreds of Hogwarts students along with their families stormed the Ministry and the Minister's office. Who was going to pay for their tuition that was coming due this year? I seemed that PJ&H had been helping kid that could not afford to go to Hogwarts the funding to do so. Secondly a number of shop owners were there to ensure that with further violence on the horizon that they would continue to receive funds for restoration of their shops. The third thing might have been the second thing as there was a Deatheater attack that morning causing great damage. The attack had not yet made it to the Headlines in the Dailey Profit but a number of shop owners knew first hand of the damage. Dumbledore and his faithful apprentice, the new savior of the wizard world, had arrived in the nick of time was prominently displayed in the paper. There was a footnote that Lord Longbottom, a student, was injured in the attack and was still in the Hogwarts Hospital wing.

The Ministry effectively told the students and their families to go jump in the lake. Thicknesse was now very interested in collecting the interest and the return of the loans principle from all the store owners. He was now getting one of those headaches, that seemed to never go away, when messing with Harry Potter. Not only did he find that the store owners had received grants from PJ&H but there was no interest coming to the Ministry and now Dumbledore 'floed' in to tell Thicknesse that no tuitions coming in meant that Hogwarts was bankrupt. Hogwarts had committed to the purchase of food and other supplies and with the loss of hundreds of students it was just catastrophic. The head of tax collection informed him that many shops would now be closing down and how the taxes paid from the Potter vaults had been lost as well. The students he had told to get loss were now having a sit-in in the Atrium and chanting for his resignation.

Ragnok was happy to entertain Thicknesse and his request for a loan for the Ministry to cover all the new costs. The interest rates were of course in favor of Gringotts.

/Scene Break/

"I can't believe this! Would you look at the front page and tell me who those two Deatheaters are behind those masks?" I was just a little upset, were they all blind?

"Well if I couldn't tell from the blond hair on the tall one and the Hand-of-Glory in the shorter one's hand I would never tell it was Lucius and Draco Malfoy." Luna tried to be facetious.

"What's the older Malfoy got in his hand?" Cheryl asked.

"The paper says "The Hand of Darkness". I grumbled.

"Well it's not hard to figure out who the two standing behind Draco are just as the two behind Lucius." Luna stated.

"Crab and Goyle" Luna and I said together.

"I wonder what they will call themselves, Lord Arrogant and the Sniveling Son." Cheryl chuckled.

"Well it's not our problem let ThickMess handle the idiots."

It wasn't handled and the Malfoy's were not identified, no it was Lord Dark Potter that was behind the attacks. The Ministry was bragging that they had kept Hogwarts open and the students enrolled and come September 1st everyone was happy. Of course Hogwarts was advertising for a DADA instructor once more.

/Scene Break/

"Dam ThickMess and his idiocy, why can't he leave me and mine in peace." I shouted. Now he is harassing Luna at the Quibbler and the Goblins over Cheryl.

Not long after that my tirade Luna quit going in to work and the Goblins offered Cheryl a transfer or she would have to quit, she quit. Rather than fume and yell we decided to go on vacation. We had no sooner relaxed on the beaches of France when Fawkes flamed in with a letter from Dumbledore.

"The old fool wants me to come to…Oh I like this. My loves we are headed to Hogwarts with a chat with my old friend Dumbledore."

A picture should have been taken of the faces of my wives when I made that statement.

/Scene Break/

On the appointed day at the appointed time I 'teleported' us directly to Dumbledore's office. That's another time we could have used a camera and that gave me a super idea. I'm sure Dumbledore had ideas of me arriving at the fount gate and being cloaked to make the long walk to his office where we would wait as he hadn't provided a password. We appeared in front of this desk where I waved my phony wand to make a love seat for the three of us. Amy 'flashed' in and joined Fawkes on his perch. "So Headmaster just what kind of joke are you up to now?"

"Harry, right on time I see. Yes, I thought that I would offer you a job here at Hogwarts."

"That's what your letter said so why don't you add a little more information to your miniscule information in that letter."

I felt that Dumbledore was still a little confused at what he found in fount of himself since he last saw me. No one had seen me since I got the lightning strike except Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Even before that, as a spirit, I had upgraded my body so I wasn't that thin sickly looking boy with black hair that stuck-up in every direction. All the books showing the adventures of Harry Potter had drawings of me as a bespeckled messy haired boy with a prominent scar on his forehead. I was now without my scar with long hair straight hair that was still black but with a reddish black appearance, the white streaks added a mature look. You didn't get hit by a ka-zillion volts of electricity and not have some side effects. I also had no glasses and looked like an eighteen year old young man. Take away the starved kid look and dark spikey hair, I seriously didn't think anyone would recognize me as Harry Potter anymore, especially with blue contact lenses.

"Harry I need help with the DADA class and you came to mind."

"So you need a Dark Lord to teach DADA?" I couldn't help sticking it to the old goat.

"Yes, well, I was hoping to work on that later but right now I need a teaching assistant for Professor Lupin."

I almost had a yelling fit. This jerk wanted me the Boy who did in Voldemort to be a teaching assistant. A teaching assistant to my father's best friend who hasn't attempted to contact me and be big buddies with in all these years. Yep Dumbledore is up to his old tricks and there are plans brewing for me. At least I would see Minerva again.

"What do you think girls, does Lord Hawkingwood take this pathetic position and work under my fathers best of friends? What was his name again Albus?"

"Harry my boy there are dark time coming. Voldemort has his Horcruxes and will return. Even now the Deatheaters are active and the dark mark is getting stronger."

"Well Mrs. Harkingwood and you Mrs. Harkingwood I think I favor the idea as a part-time teaching assistant, what are your opinions on this stupidity? You know you will have to wear glamour charms as "The" Harkingwood's wives."

"I wouldn't mind returning to the Dark Lords Quarters, there are such memories to relive there." Cheryl sighed. "I am not happy about the glamour charms we must wear while in Hogwarts. With the new status and name it will let us walk down Diagon alley unmolested by the Ministry."

"And all the Crumple horned Dingles that are around Hogwarts. We would have great fun hunting." Luna was giving that spaced out look again for Dumbledore.

"Sure Albus I'll take the job, I can't wait to see Snape's face when he has to call me Professor in public." It was almost not noticeable but Dumbledore flinched.

"You will only be helping students in the first two years. On full moons you will of course have all the classes."

"That's fine Albus I'm sure we all will have a howling success in DADA."

"Come on girls lets see if Minerva still remembers me?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Good old Hoggy Hogwarts

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

.

Minerva was thrilled to see us and had an evil smile as she mentioned the first staff meeting before Hogwarts opened. I could see Snape's reactions running rampant in her mind.

The Dark Lord Quarters still had the sign and all of the wards still were intact. The elves started moving our things in and expanding all the rooms. Of course we got into elf troubles shortly after arriving but it was soon fixed.

"Harry Potter Sir and his Misses will be served by Dobby and his girls ONLY! We provide for you including food in the Great Hall and everywhere you goes. You need help you call on Dobby and his elves."

"We're sorry Dobby we were not thinking. Of course we want you to provide your excellent services for us." We gave our assurances as we wished to keep their great service and not end up with Kretcher type elves. Lucius Malfoy had seen in the end what unhappy elf was capable of doing.

The staff meeting was a bust for excitement. Minerva and I were disappointed as Dumbledore introduced me as Hawkingwood and Snape failed to recognize me. Maybe it was the contact lenses that changed my eyes to blue or the long straight hair. Lupin and Tonks also failed to recognize me. We felt it would be best to leave it that way as I had other fish to fry.

Nothing was new except the first year students. The teaching assistant job was boring as I got to grade essays more than teach but as a whole we were not hiding in Dun-Potter. What was odd was the Deatheater attacks. With Voldemort gone I would have expected the Ministry to clean out the remaining monsters in a short time but that was not the case.

"What's wrong Luna you see a bit down?"

"The Minister is harassing Daddy and the Quibbler. They still want to find you and I guess I am their only lead."

Cheryl entered the grumbling, "That idiot only needs someone to pin a tail on him and he would make a perfect Jackass."

I got to stern glares as I started laughing, "My lovely's I do believe you have given me and idea or two."

If they could harass then I could prank. So started a non violent pranking war.

My latest ability was 'transporting' like the elves and that meant in and out of Hogwarts. The first prank was the ministry and the Minister. Entering the ministry as Lord Harkingwood, followed minutes later by Harry Potters two wives, I head to the 'apperation' testing office. I stopped off at the bathroom and put on a "Harry Potter" glamour complements of the Weasley Twins instant party celebrity kit. I then entered the 'apperation' office and ask to test as Harry Potter. Someone hit the 'panic button' which was my signal to 'transport' to the broom closet outside Ministry's lunch room. Removing my glamour charm kit and watching all the fun like checking everyone for glamour charms and poly-juice, Lord Harkingwood calmly walked out of the Ministry.

While I was applying the "Harry Potter" glamour Luna and Cheryl were having a heated discussion near a couple of reporters.

"I still think Harry should just off the Minister and be done with it, paying bribes not to be caught is just wrong." Luna sighed.

"You know Harry is against killing anything, even the Dailey Profit got it right about the freak bolt of lightning that took out Voldemort." Cheryl huffed.

That is all it took, "Are you the Potter wives?" asked one of the reporters like a shark smelling blood in the water.

"We are Lord Harry James Potter's wives and you are?"

"Piccard from the Dailey Profit, is it true that Harry Potter is here in the Ministry right now?"

"Yes he is upstairs as we speak…" the alarms went off and while reporters raced to the Ministers office Lord Harkingwood's wives calmly exited the Ministry. Minutes later Lord Harkingwood and his wives (with glamour charms in place) made a very public appearance in the Great Hall.

/Scene Break/

The Dailey Profit had a large headline the next morning, "HARRY POTTER BRIBES MINISTER NOT TO BE CAUGHT".

The paper went on to say that the Potter wives were seen in the Ministry complaining that their husband was currently paying bribes to the Minster not to be caught by the Ministry. Further speculation was done on how the Minister had gotten Potter out of the Ministry with a full shutdown in effect and why indeed had Harry Potter not been yet caught by the Ministry.

Dobby's fabulous breakfast was interrupted as 'Ron the Disgusting' opened his food ladened mouth after reading the Profit. "That stinking Potter, I should have let him die when I had all those chances." Ron appeared to be under the impression that he had saved Harry Potter from a Basilisk and other death-defying adventures. It was also obvious that Ron Weasley had no help from Hermione Granger or Harry Potter and had not done well in school upon his return. Adding to his expulsion for most of a year he had failed his OWL testing miserably and had been forced back into school by Molly Weasley a full year behind his peers.

"Do you think we ought to turn the twins loose on him Harry?"

"It's a thought Luna but do you think he has enough intelligence to understand?"

"Intelligence and 'Ron the Disgusting', you have to be kidding." Cheryl snickered.

"Well I for one have a Quibbler article to finish about Thicknesse and his lack of Goblin kissing techniques to finish."

"Lucky you, I have Lord Hawkingwood's accounts to review." Cheryl moaned.

"I get to show the second years the error of their first year's teacher in DADA in about fifteen minutes."

As the three left 'Ron the Disgusting' was still shoveling food and cursing Harry Potter and the Hippogriff he rode in on.

/Scene Break/

Other than the normal classes and dealing with student spats and rule breaking things were in a happy quiet routine at Hogwarts. There were a few odd things that were happening in the magical community besides Deatheater attacks. One of note was the poster which appeared all over Diagon alley and Hogsmeade village. The poster depicted the Minister in a devils costume with pitchfork. The caption read 'Come let me lead you to Hell'. None of the publishing houses would own up to printing the poster but there was one night when the Quibbler presses ran late into the night.

Dumbledore was still calling me into his office for grandfather and son chats. I thought that it would only be fair to include my godmother and Dumbledore's new daughter-in-laws in these little sessions. Cheryl and Luna were not impressed.

"Harry my boy we still need to see all the pensive memories I have so you will know how to finally defeat Voldemort."

"Albus, I'm sure they will be quite interesting but presently I am quit busy with school matters."

"Harry they are of the utmost importance if you are to track down all of his Horcruxes. He will find someone to help him come back if we don't destroy all of the Horcruxes."

We had told him once before that all of Riddles Horcruxes were useless to his wrath assuming that the lightning bolt had not destroyed the wrath, it had definitely destroyed his body. In reality all of Riddle's horcruxes had been picked up by Thanatos but that was a story not yet told, as who would believe me about chatting with death?

I had begged off his pensive viewing as Hogsmeade weekend arrived and I was tasked to patrol Hogsmeade to insure the students didn't get into trouble. Minerva and Snape refused to cover for me so I got a pass on Dumbledore's memories once again.

/Scene Break/

The girls came to Hogsmeade Village to buy and spend, spend, spend. Not that they could ever scratch the surface of the interest coming into the Potter, err, Hawkingwood vaults. PJ&H never came close to the principle but now the Ministry had to take up the slack that PJ&H had paid for. I was waiting for the Ministry to default on their Goblin loan under a new minister. A default would give me the opportunity to buy my way into the new Minister good graces and with my seat on the Wizengamot I might be able to change the dysfunctional world of magical beings.

Dobby and his girls had made many trips taking books, clothes, chocolate and assorted items back to the Dark Lords Quarters. No one thought twice about whom was living in Potter's old quarters as it was the legendary sign over the entrance, that no one could remove, that made the rooms of interest. So regardless who lived there it would always stay the Dark Lords Quarters until someone could take down the sign.

While some may call it nasty or mean we were going to cause a few Harry Potter sightings that day. By making quick appearances we could watch the Aurors searching high and low for the dangerous Potter while Lord Hawkingwood and wives could enjoy the Ministry's angst. Before we could start a number of Deatheaters appeared down the street sending curse in every direction.

I had originally wanted to have Luna and Cheryl wait in The Three Broomstick until I made my Harry Potter appearance but I was vetoed. They were going to drop their glamour charms to add to the illusion of the bad guy and his wives were back in town and not to be messed with. With the Deatheaters down the street we had no time to argue and we backed into the closest alley. Before I could say anything Luna said, "Just shut up and go and have some fun."

I made myself invisible with a charm and 'transported' just down the street passed the Deatheaters. I got lucky this day as there was the father and son act of Malfoy, Crab and Goyle.

Now a lot of people would take umbrage on my determination never to kill but that left me with very few options. While a stunner was fine to put down a Deatheater but if there was more than one present his fellow Deatheater just woke him up and they were off again killing. There was one thing that Deatheaters or supposed pureblood Deatheaters could not stand and that was being embarrassed or insulted. Embarrassment and insults usually caused them to rant and lose focus. I let loose a transfiguration spell I had been working on and the father and son Malfoy were now court jesters. Their tunics were yellow and red; their jester hat had sleigh bells on the tips as did their upturned pointy jester shoes. I then became visible as Harry Potter and let loose a 'Confundo and an Impedimenta'. In their confusion I re-applied the invisibility charm to myself and again I 'transported' to the other side of the bad guys. I zapped Goyle Sr. and son along with Crab Sr. and his son with my next transfiguration spell. The four now looked like real clowns with white faces, red noses and hair with loose multi-colored robes. I made myself visible as Harry Potter and sent another set of 'Confundo and Tarantallegra' spells and jinxes but then 'transported' between my girls who now looked like the Potter wives and helped them fire 'Jelly-brain and Tarantallegra' at the Deatheaters. Cheryl insisted that we 'transport' to a vacant alley when the Aurors started arriving so the girls could replace their glamour charms.

"Did we have fun today my ladies?" I asked as we entered The Three Broomsticks for lunch as the Hawkingwood family.

"Oh I think you made the morning a bit more enjoyable. You do remember that your spells have a tendency to last a very long time?" Cheryl laughed.

"I think being able to jingle every time you move for the next few years would be really nice." Luna giggled. "Just think of the fun noises you could make me make in bed."

"Oh shit I wasn't thinking, did I hit anyone with those 'Confundo and Tarantallegra' spells?"

"Well it's too late to worry your little head over that now isn't it?" Giggled Cheryl. "And Luna you make enough noises in bed."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – You don't say

"Harry would you see me in my office after your last class."

Now where did I hear that before? I mused.

Later in the Headmasters office:

"Harry my boy we need you to come down to the Ministry and do the 'Finite Incantatem' on a few unfortunate people."

"Have you by some chance lost your wand or your magic Albus, that is a simple spell you know."

"Well, yes, you see I have been unable to undo the spells you cursed Malfoy, Crab and Goyle families with."

"I'm afraid I didn't cast that many spells that day."

"Harry the entire Crab family has been 'Confundoed' while we think the Goyle's also received the spell."

"Oh goodie a confused Crab and Goyle, how could you tell Headmaster?" Luna bubbled.

"Nope put them all in prison or dump them in the Acromantula colony for all I care but if they are out of the fight I am not going to put them back in circulation to kill and rape."

"Harry that is your Dark side trying to rule your soul. Come to the light side and help your fellow-man."

"Neither curse kills so they are just…" I suddenly got the impression that I was talking to a room of statues again.

"Hi Harry how's married life?"

"Thanatos what the h- heck are you doing here?"

"We got a small problem and the bosses wanted you to know as it's my people's fault."

"What exactly are your people doing to me this time?"

"You remember when we said all his Horcruxes were not able to return to Riddle because he ejected them? Well there was one he hadn't planed on making as the story goes, that one came home to roost, Voldemort is back.."

"I thought that those destroyed horcux casings caused the soul part to go and join the nearest other horcux?'

"Yes, well it did but when I come to collect a soul I just don't swoop down and grab it in my claw, I summon the soul to me as it is its time. Your chunk of soul from your forehead missed the summoning as it wasn't rejected by its original host and it had something attracting it. Being alone and without its own personal container it headed to the only thing resembling itself which was the wrath. Of course the wrath could not dissipate with a piece of its soul still here."

"Just peachy that is."

"There is one other nugget of information you might like, Thicknesse is now under that 'Imperio' charm so Voldemort is now pulling his strings."

Thanatos disappeared and I just couldn't again ask, "Why Me?"

/Scene Break/

I can see why some people kill as I was just a tad upset. Everyone attempts to manipulate to gain something whether its love or money but what they had done to me had affected a lot of people. PJ&H had helped people but now it couldn't, the bad guys were killing people and Dumbledore did nothing constructive. Thicknesse was after Harry Potter before Voldemort had done the 'Imperio' on him. To top this tail of self-pity not only is Dumbledore pushing but now Thicknesse is ordering Hawkingwood to do the 'Finite Incantatem' or he will throw the entire weight of the Ministry at me. I was now seething.

/Scene Break/

"Harry have you seen the latest issue of the Quibbler? Luna didn't look happy.

"No dear I haven't had a chance."

"Our spy in the Ministry stated that the day after you had unfrozen all of the Deatheaters that they all escaped, disappeared or were released." Luna looked like she was preparing for an explosion.

My explosion was two days later when the released Deatheaters lead by Voldemort attacked Godric Hollows. Extensive damage was done to the town, the war memorial to the Potters and the complete destruction of what was left of the Potter cottage was maddening.

Calm down, this only shows how badly you have gotten under Voldemort's skin." Cheryl was trying to calm me down.

I had done my seething and had been trying to come up with a solution. I could not take on the entire world but I could cause a lot of problems. Not many people knew I was Harry Potter but I did not want Hawkingwood's vaults or life to be under assault. I had enough running. "Luna, I have a rumor that I think needs to be printed in the Quibbler."

/Scene Break/

"Ragnok I have a plan but it involves the bank I would like your help." I had my fingers crossed as I explained the plan.

"This just might work and Gringotts would have no part than we normally do by renting a vault and giving a key to its rightful owner. You do realize the troubles that this will cause to the Ministry and hopefully Voldemort?"

"Voldemort has abused life's norms and its now time to show the arrogant bag of wind just how arrogant he is, he will never believe it anyway."

The Quibbler article was how Voldemort had Horcruxes. The Quibbler explained how he had obtained a body for his original wrath but had never used a Horcux to do so and explained why it was impossible. His latest return was explained and the Quibbler stressed that he was now officially mortal.

We let two days pass before Ragnok announced in the Dailey Profit that four-million Galleons were waiting in a vault for whoever killed Voldemort. Ragnok made it clear that the mysterious donor wanted to remain anonymous and that the bank had no further involvement other than opening a vault as required by treaty. The article continued stating that the body was to be presented to the Ministry who would prove that the remains were not transfigured nor someone who had been poli-juiced. The key to the vault was waiting at Gringotts for the brave person holding the Ministry's certified paperwork.

My hopes were that Voldemort was too arrogant to believe that his Horcruxes were no good especially after one just returned him to life. Who would be brave or foolish enough to go for the gold was speculated over in all the newspapers as well as the Great Hall. Dumbledore was missing and no one knew where he was but the rumors came up with many possibilities.

/Scene Break/

It started the next day. The Ministry started receiving people with bodies all calming that the body they brought in was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Ministry made a lot of arrests that day as five bodies were poli-juiced, three were transformed and two tried unrecognizable and mutilated bodies. It illistrated what a great society had been formed since the caveman.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Voldemort and his crew attacked a village in the north killing a lot of muggles. That day Thanatos did his statue motif and arrived across from us at lunch in the Great Hall.

"Harry you must come to your welcome back to life party. You need to bring your wives and Longbottom might also enjoy the party."

"Ok Thanatos what are you up to and don't give me that six-foot tall routine."

"Just be at Florean Fortiscue's Ice Cream Parlor in an hour as Harry Potter and wives." Poof he was gone and everyone started back up as if nothing had happened.

"I see what you mean about his unexpected arrivals and departures." Luna giggled.

"Do we trust him and go?" Cheryl asked.

"Hay Longbottom! We have been invited to a come-as-you-are party, feel like going?"

"Hay what about me?" Ron yelled.

"There is no food at the party just a bunch of people studying." I tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh, all right, I'll pass; hay Dean care for a game of chess?"

"Is this a joke?" Neville asked as he walked up.

"Nope, got it from a special friend and he asked for you by name. You never want to miss one of his parties as they are always different and as he asked for you by name he has something that you will sure to enjoy."

"Sure, why not is the party going to be here?"

Luna had grabbed my arm and Cheryl grabbed Longbottom's arm and then Luna's, I 'transported'.

When we arrived we got Longbottom to hold us a table While we went inside and ordered the ice cream. We changed our glamour's before returning to Longbottom with the ice cream.

"Harry Potter! Where is Hawkingwood? What are you up to" Longbottom was sounding like Hermione which gave me a mental tug of times past. Longbottom had also drawn his wand.

"Have a seat and And enjoy your ice cream I will explain everything." It must have been a shock to find himself in the company of three fugitives that the Ministry and Thicknese wanted most horribly.

This was later assumed by the ministry to be a diversion to draw out all of the order of the Phoenix and Aurors as possible. No sooner than ice cream been delivered then Voldemort attacked Diagon alley directly in front of Gringotts and Florean Fortiscue's Ice Cream Parlor.

/Scene Break/

"Madam Bones how nice of you to join us, a drink or perhaps some ice cream?"

"I owe you for saving Susan from that attack but just give me some lip and I will slap you in a cell faster that you can say Potter. Now what are you doing here and what did you do and don't tell me nothing, you're always in the middle of everything."

I stood up to welcome Ragnok and a squad of goblin warriors approaching our table. "Harry you have got to tell me how you did all this glorious confusion."

I was about to say something smart when both of my wives slapped their hand over my mouth and Cheryl said, "Do as the nice lady says or your going to be sleeping on the couch for a year!"

"And no pool time either!" Luna growled.

"OK, Ok! This is a bit jumbled so I will just give you what I know or saw. Most of this was all happening at the same time so it's a little confusing. Every one here knows of the bounty that I put up on Voldemort's head? I figured that he was too arrogant to believe what was printed in the Quibbler but everything they printed was factual, he was mortal again. Anyhow, I got a tip from…"

"Harry! Don't go there!" Cheryl shouted.

"No one will believe you anyway you tell that." Luna added.

"Ok already, I got a tip from a reliable source that Voldemort would be here and that Longbottom would benefit from being here."

"Yes he is resting at St. Mungo. He is getting credit for killing Bella Lestrange and avenging his parents." Amelia smiled. "So you were saying?"

"I am never going to kill if it is humanly possible so when Longbottom charged off into the fray I erected a shield and waited for the Aurors to do their job.

While Longbottom was dueling Bella Voldemort and the crud were doing their normal killing and destruction, that's when Voldemort made a huge mistake, he turned his back on Draco Malfoy. The little shit sent an 'Avada Kedavra' into his back killing him forever. Draco then tore off his mask and started yelling that he had killed Voldemort and was now rich and famous."

"Unbelievably he will actually live after all Voldemort's faithful followers threw dozens of curses at Draco but Draco will get life in Azkaban for that killing curse alone." Amelia growled.

"It's a shame he will never get to collect the vault key for killing Voldemort and be able to bribe his way out of trouble like his father always did." Ragnok gave a Goblin grin which never faired well except for Goblins."

"Would you care to shed a little more light on that last statement Ragnok?" Madam Bones inquired.

"Harry you have dealt with us enough to know that we use the standard no life contract in cases like this. As soon as he personally collects the key the vault is his but if he fails to collect the key in person and dies the money is ours unless the originator of the money is still alive and requests its return."

"Well he will have life in Azkaban so his family will get the money?" Amelia asked.

"No inheritance allowed." Ragnok growled.

"So you were betting that I would not be around either to retrieve the money?"

"That's the standard no life contract." Ragnok grinned again."If nothing else the Goblin nation gets transaction fees."

I was happy that no one had mentioned Hawkingwood or that it was Hawkingwood money.

Madam Bones then put the proverbial wet blanket on the discussion. "We think that Thicknesse was under the 'imperio' curse but we will never know as he is dead. Appears Voldemort wanted a big show so he brought all of his Deatheaters so Thickness was one that snuffed it here in the alley. Unfortunately in all this confusion we can't let a Deatheater who used an unforgivable to get off because he intentionally killed Voldemort. We will only be charging him with the use of an unforgivable, nobody will believed a deatheaters ranting so the title of savior of the wizard world is up for grabs."

"Well don't look at me!" I was not about to take on more fame and adulation. Being a hero sucks. "Why not give it to Longbottom since he was or could have been the chosen one the prophesy described. He is out cold in St. Mungo so you can lay that fame on him as he did act the hero.'

"That means that he can get the money in the vault." Luna asked.

"No that won't work, if he claims it after being made the hero we will threaten him with exposure as we know what real happened." Ragnok again grinned.

"Harry are you sure it could have been Neville Longbottom in that Prophesy?" Amelia asked.

"Yep Dumbledore told us so awhile back.

"When Harry got the scar the prophecy was then aimed at Harry." Luna added.

"The part of Harry killing Voldemort was also met by his setting up this scheme. The Prophesy never said how he gets rid of the Dark Lord." Luna giggled.

By the way where is the Headmaster?" I wondered where the idiot was as by now he should have been here to give guidance and profess his importance.

Ragnok headed back to the bank and Amelia directed us to Hogwarts. "Consider yourselves under house arrest until we can sort this all out and clear the Potter name."

Upon arriving via the 'floe' as the Harkingwoods Minerva escorted us up to the Headmaster office. "He hasn't been seen in a couple of days which is unusual for him."

Upon entry to his office the five of us were basically shocked dumb and left to gawk at the sight before us. There was the great Albus Dumbledore behind his desk but that was not all.

Epilogue:

The Great Leader of the Light was at his desk with Fawkes as a number of individuals entered his office. Fawkes was under a spell or curse with his feet glued to Dumbledore's desk with a sticking charm. Dumbledore was playing some type of tiddlywinks on his massive desk. He would pause in his counting of all the horcruxes he had in fount of himself to pop a lemon drop into his mouth or to push Fawkes head down. "Nice little birdie dipping his head." Dumbledore would then push Fawkes beak into a large tea cup and say, "Always wanted a dipping birdie." He would then go back to counting, "One more Horcrux", as each Wink popped into a different cup. He would then pop lemon drops and start his routine all over again.

St. Mungo's long time care attendants picked Dumbledore up later after his wand was gingerly removed from his person by a squad of Aurors.

Long bottom was hailed as the great hero of our time while Hawkingwood returned to his teaching assistant job. Longbottom was last heard from at the end of the summer break as he escaped to the colonies and was never seen as Lord Longbottom in Britain again. Hogwarts did get a new herbology instructor about that same time.

Minerva wanted me to remain and teach as Hawkingwood but my wives would not stand for having to apply glamour charms for the rest of their lives. At the end of term we moved to Dun-Potter to figure our next move.

The new Prime Minister, Amelia, dropped all charges against Harry Potter who returned to Hogwarts with his beautiful wives that September to teach DADA. Remus Lupin had eloped with Tonks and decided to stay in France away from England's werewolf prejudices.

Draco lasted ten-year in Azkaban before he physically gave up and became a ghost. He now haunts the streets of Diagon alley late at night searching for something he can't remember.

I would like to say I lived happily ever after but that would be a little premature as I am currently living that life. We still have private pool parties during the summer break and I hope that my now happy life will be long and enjoyable. If I never see Thanatos again will make living all the better.

Fin


End file.
